Happy Campers
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: It's all fun and games for the most part. The Finale is up!
1. Camp Initiation

Happy Campers

Happy Campers

Chapter 1 – Camp Initiation 

My mother says life is just one big coach ride. And that you'll never know exactly when your stop is coming up. She says to look out for open windows. I'm still not sure what she means by this.

I was 10 years old, when my mother said that to me. She said that she should have told me all about life sooner. And not lying in a hospital bed; dying. She was diagnosed with cancer, just 4 days after my 10th birthday. I could tell this year was going to be a bad one already.

My father had already left for his annual business trip. He was and always is away on some business trip. We never really bonded. He was more of a passer by than a father, but my mother made up for his absence. She was always right there, by my side.

I had stayed by my mother's side for over 3 weeks till she pasted away. Only 2 days before, when I asked why all this was happening she said that this was her stop and that it was time for her to step off the bus. I cried for hours. My mother was really the only family I had ever known, as I wasn't particularly close to my father because he was never around to get close to.

The day after she had died, I was sent to my cousin's house. My father came home the following weekend to get me. We have gotten a little bit closer over the years, but we could never have the same relationship as I had with my mother. I think he was scared knowing that I was now dependant on him for the love and care my mother provided.

So 6 years on here I am again. Looking down reading the marble stone planted in the ground before me reading the inscription;

_Christine Ashley Davies_

_She did more than exist, she lived._

_She did more than listen, she understood._

_Rest peacefully, dear mother and wife._

_1969-2002_

I've made a habit of coming to visit my mother once a month, just to check that she's still there. A part of me feels like she just got up and left me, instead of being taken away.

Well this will be the last time I come and visit for months. My dad is shipping me off to some camp. He says it will be good for me. I don't see how moving me away from everything I know is going to be good for me, but my dad's new wife is a bitch in every sense of the word.

Catalina Royle/Davies I know it was her idea to have me shipped away. And I saw the brochure in her handbag, plus she hates children. I don't know why I'm so annoyed about going to some camp. I mean I've wanted to get away from this city life for awhile now.

Actually I'm looking forward to going to camp, now I really think about it. The only down side being, I have to start from scratch. Then again that might be a good thing. I can totally re-invent myself.

Well…It's time I get back to the house. I can't call it home, because it hasn't been a home since my mum passed away. My bags are already packed. I had to pack early, so I could visit my mom before I left.

Catalina has absolutely no patience. You can almost guarantee that the second I get back to the house, she'll have me ushered into the limo and on my way.

I best not keep the evil cow waiting.

It took exactly 6 hours to get to the clearing where the camp is located. My dad offered to come with me to see me off, but of course the step-bitch had an emergency, which meant I was left to take the journey on my own. Well unless you count Curtis the driver. He is a great guy, but there is only so much girl talk a girl can take. Yes Curtis Manny is gay. And the thing is you would never guess. He is your typical high school heart throb.

As the limo went through the gate, I had just enough time to read the over head sign.

Welcome 

To

Camp Green Rock

I could most defiantly stay here. So far from the dusty track down here to the main cabin, the area looks to be totally secluded from the world. Trees, all shapes and sizes conceal the camp base. Now I know I have a place to run to if I need to be alone.

Curtis brings the limo to a halt. He walks round ad opens my door, for me to step out. I plant my black DC's firmly on the dirt path. Straight in front of me, I see a long table. Papers covered the surface. I can hear so many girlish giggles and nattering, it's starting to give me head ache.

Honestly these girls must have only just met and you'd have thought they had known each other from birth. This being my first time ever at camp, I don't think I'll be joining any groups just yet. Unless I spot a loner, then I just might have to go and introduce myself.

As I look around for such a person a whistling sound rings in my ears.

"Can I have your attention please" boomed a friendly voice over the grounded Speakers, which were scattered around the camp.

"I'd like to welcome you to Camp Green Rock. In a moment I shall be reading out the group names along with the names of who is placed in said group."

Ugh this is so stupid. I hope I don't get placed with those cackling girls. Oh hang on the voice is back…

"The Pacific's are as followed – Madison Duarte…Kyla Woods…Ashley Davies…Evelyn Rush and Katie Harris. Your camp counsellor is…Spencer; well you are the lucky pack." I wonder what so damn special about this Spencer, it better be a woman. I'm not having any man in the cabin.

"The Hawk's are as followed – Carrie Michaels…Sandy Strong…Renee Diamond and Lucy Spartan. Your camp counsellor is…Jessie. Now that the girl's have been placed, it's time for the boys. Aiden if you could please lead the boy's down to the lake for sorting, thank you"

Hopefully they will be far away from our camp. I saw this one creepy lad, eyeing me from head to toe; I think I may have thrown up a little bit, when he winked. Why do lads have to be so disgusting? I don't like them for anything except to laughing at. I mean you meet more dick heads than you do the nice ones. All the nice ones are either married or gay. It's a mad world we live in.

Now where is this bloody camp counsellor that is meant to escort us? What was the name? Ah crap I don't remember. I just want to get settled in and possibly take a nap. The ride here was a killer, I need some sleep before I get cranky and ruin any chance of friendship with these girls.


	2. Friends of the round table

Happy Campers

Chapter 2 – Friends of the round table

Ok I've only been here about 2 hour and this camp business is already getting on my tits. The Hawks' group have already been escorted to their cabins by their counsellor, but the Pacific's (my group) are now huddled together by the table; waiting for our bloody counsellor.

"Oh my god…I'm so, so sorry. I somehow go locked in the centre cabin closet ha-ha". Wow even though this girl is panting, she is absolutely gorgeous. Maybe blonde here is Spencer; I hope so. I might just quickly inspect my possible counsellor…Ok inspection over. And I have to say this girl is hot! Right now I could kiss whoever came up with the idea of short-shorts. Her legs go on forever; she is easily 5 foot 8. That's what, 3 inches taller than me, which is nothing really, when you think about it.

5 Minutes later…

Oops sorry about that, my eyes got a little carried away with the blonde then ha-ha. Anyway I think she is Spencer, well that's what the camp leader keeps calling her, so I think it's safe to say she is Spencer. And I am officially thanking Catalina Royal 'Bitch' Davies for sending me here. And the best part I have figured is that she thinks she's causing me some kind of discomfort ha-ha. Wrong.

And so far I have put names to faces of my group:

Madison Duarte: Curly reddish brown hair, slim figure, Brazilian butt…in other words this girl is hot. And she's Spanish, which just adds to her hotness. Wouldn't you agree?

Kyla Woods: Tiny, well tanned girl, with really dark brown hair that goes down her back. She looks innocent, but you know what they say; looks can be deceiving.

Evelyn Rush: Tall blonde girl. Possibly a model or a wannabe model, either way she again is hot. And you don't find many blondes with dark emerald eyes, but Evelyn's are just…wow. Oh and she has an amazing English accent.

Katie Harris: Now this girl is the quietest of them all. She looks pretty much like Madison, but with black hair. And she has a smaller butt.

For once in my life I have made a good first impression and for that I'm very happy. Right now we're just talking getting to know each other, whilst Spencer is busy talking to the camp leader. Whatever she's talking about she isn't happy about it. Maybe she doesn't like the group she is counselling for?

Oh shit here she comes. Ok just act natural and un-fazed by her beauty. Ok so far so good, this may not be so hard. Looking round I've noticed every girl in 'The Pacific's' have stopped talking and are now gawping at the amazingly hot blonde walking over to us…well everyone, but Kyla; she possibly hasn't seen her. I'll investigate later, because right now my dream girl is approaching.

"Hey girls, I'm Spencer Carlin and I'm the camp counsellor of the Pacific's. Now if you don't mind I'd like to save all introductions, till we're back at our cabin ok…good. Follow me please" geez she didn't 

even have to ask twice. We were all straight by her side; apart from Kyla who by the way did not look impressed with our behaviour.

Back at the Pacific Cabin…

"Ok Pacific's. If you can order yourselves alphabetically by order of last names ok...good, well then please take a seat at the round table over there" Spencer pointed to a large round table. Spencer sat on the taller chair. And for the first time in my life I'm thankful for being a Davies, because it means I get to sit right next to Spencer. Oh yeah I'm her right hand girl. Then it's Madison, Katie, and Evelyn and finally on our blonde leaders left is Kyla. And she doesn't look happy about it either.

We're all just sitting here smiling at each other, well except Kyla, but she's not important right now. Oh hang on Spencer looks like she's going to say something… "Right now that we're seated, I think we should introduce ourselves and give a little information then we'll go from there. How's that sound?" She was answered with a series of nods.

Spencer takes a breath then begins. "Well I'm Spencer Marie Carlin. I'm 20 and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I am also the camp counsellor for the Pacific's. My dad, Arthur Carlin is the camp leader. Oh and my older brother Glen, recently locked me in the centre cabin closet; he is also a camp counsellor, but thankfully he counsels the boys on the other side of the lake ha-ha". Awe her laugh is so cute.

I think its Kyla's turn now. "I'm Kyla. I'm 15 and I'm from Baltimore. And I'm straight!" Ha-ha she's looking directly at Madison. How does she even know Madison's into her. This is going to a great summer I can tell. Evelyn and I are still laughing at Kyla clearly pointing out she is not interested in girls. Spencer is just smirking. I'm not sure why so don't ask and Katie is still smiling at Evelyn; I think she may have a little crush.

Ok Evelyn's up. "Hi I'm Evelyn Rose Rush, but you can call me Eve I am 16 and I'm from Shropshire, England. I'm also a part-time model for teen fashion magazines. I'm currently living with my aunt in L.A" Evelyn's smile is amazing; her teeth are pearl white. She has…ugh what do you call it? Ah yeah she has a Hollywood smile. There I knew I knew what it was called.

Here goes Katie. "Hey…um I'm Katie Harris. I…I'm 16 and I'm f…from Long Beach, California". Ok that was a little short, but I guess she's really shy, so it's ok.

Finally this is the one I've been waiting for. I can't see Madison letting go of that earlier jab from Kyla. "Hola I'm Madison Duarte. I'm 16 and I'm the head cheerleader at my school in L.A…Oh and I'm Bi, but I have no interest in little kids" Wow that jab delivered with that smirk…I'm not surprised Kyla is glaring daggers, but I didn't expect Eve to fall off her chair laughing and then Spencer laughing just as much.

I think I'll just wait till everyone has settled down before I introduce myself. After Spencer calmed down, she shushed everyone, so I could begin. Well here goes nothing "I'm Ashley Davies. I'm 17 and I'm from L.A, I live with my dad Raife Davies and his new wife Catalina Royle/Davies." Phew I'm glad that's over. I hate talking about my life, its bad enough I have to live it.

Ugh I knew this would happen. Everyone is looking at me, their mouths on the floor, well everyone, but Spencer. She's just looking at me nodding her head. I wonder if she knew all along, who is was hmm…

Oh hang on I think Madison has just snapped out of it. "You're 'The Ashley Danger Davies'? Your dad is a rock legend!" Does she honestly think that I don't know that? Geez some people are just dumb. Well I best answer her before she passes out.

"No I'm just Ashley Davies. Danger is my dad's name. I'm more like my mom; Christine" Damn it, I shouldn't have brought up my mom. Tears always follow thoughts of her. And I refuse to show these girls any weakness.

Someone starts rubbing my back. Looking to my left I follow the arm up, till I'm met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I've only seen that shade of blue, when I was out on my dad's yacht last summer.

"It's ok Ashley, last names don't matter here because for the rest of your time here at camp. All of your last names become the same. Your all Pacific's from here on out." Oh my god…Spencer just winked at me. Mental happy dance is in order.

"_Ok Pacific's you have 30minutes to claim your post and unpack, before its lights out…go!"_

Shit what the hell's going on. Everyone has just jumped up from their seats and bolted to through the side door. Have I missed something? Ugh maybe I should have actually listened to Spencer; instead of just watching her.

Screw this, I'm following them. I too then bolted through the same door the rest disappeared into. You know I could swear I heard Spencer laughing. Well I'm glad someone is entertained with my situation, because I most defiantly am not.

Piss, shit and sugar. Now I'm really starting to regret not listening. I have now found out why they were running. It was to claim a bed. An as it is I'm left without a bed, looks like I'm sleeping on the rug, whoop-pee. Sounds like fun.

Seriously what camp doesn't have enough beds for everyone? It's just mad. Where the heck is Spencer? Ah-ha here she comes. "Is there a problem Ashley?" I knew she laughed before, her smirk proves it. She knew I'd be stuck with-out a bed, what a bitch. She could have warned me.

"Yes there's a problem, where am I meant to sleep?" oops better tone down the temper. And why is she still smirking.

Just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean I'll be nice. "No need to panic Ashley, there's a spare bed in the next room. I hope you don't mind rooming with me though. If you do the rug will have to do, I'm sorry if it inconveniences you". Inconveniences me? Ha-ha yeah right.

You should see the other girl's faces. They look like they've just seen a naked old man run through the cabin. It has been confirmed this is going to be the best summer ever. Thank you wicked witch of west Hollywood.


	3. Goodnight campers

Happy Campers

Chapter 3 – Goodnight Campers

I'm pretty sure I have a huge smirk on my face. Madison and Evelyn look like wounded puppies. Well that's what they get for being so eager. Karma's a bitch ha-ha.

After smirking at Madison and Evelyn, I looked back at Spencer, who was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the rug, so lead the way" I gestured my hands for Spencer to move on to the next room.

I went over to where my bags were placed, gripping the handles tightly, I attempted to hoist the bags up and nearly dislocated my shoulder doing so. The girl's laughed. And I think Evelyn may have a laughing problem. She laughs at the smallest thing. Maybe it's just English humour.

Spencer walked off into 'our' room. That felt so good to say; mine and Spencer's room.

Anyhow I was still trying to move my suitcases, which had resulted in me pushing them along the old wooden floor boards. My so called group family continued to laugh as they watched me struggle. And I'll tell you this for free, pushing with all your might, wears you down like you never believe. I'm shattered already and I've only moved about a meter.

A few tiring minutes later, I've managed to get to the second room door. By now I've just about sweated my body weight. So I got the bright idea of resting up against the closed door, I was just gaining my breath back. The next thing I know I'm laying on my back, looking up at a wide eyed Spencer.

"Ashley? What are you doing down there?" I scoffed as I tried to get up. I can hear the girls laughing. I think Kyla is even laughing; Bitches.

"Oh well you know. I was inspecting the floor boards; I just thought I'd get a closer look." Sarcasm is my best friend. I mean honestly, she must be a real airhead. She raised her eyebrows at me. I think she's trying to figure out if I was being serious or not.

Shaking her head, Spencer reached her hand down, offering me her hand. After all the effort used to move those flaming suitcases, I was in no shape to refuse any help. So I took a strong grip of her hand; just in case she decided she would be funny and let me drop to the floor again. Yes I have trust issues.

Amazingly Spencer pulled me up with ease. She must work out. Well actually she does work in an activity camp, so I guess that is enough of a work out. I just want to get to bed.

"Ok girls, that is enough. I'm turning the lights off, so get to bed." The scratchiness of her voice is actually quite appealing. Now normally I don't notice such small things about a person, but I've been observing Spencer at every chance I get. Wow that didn't sound stalker-ish at all did it.

Madison and Evelyn are the first to jump up on their beds; there bunk bed by the way. Madi and Eve are on the top, with Kyla under Madison; ha-ha I bet she's happy about that. And Katie is under Evelyn, I'm pretty sure she got their before Kyla did.

As soon they were all in bed, Spencer hit the lights. Total darkness took over the cabin. How am I meant to see where I'm going with my suitcases, if the bloody lights are off...OMG something just touched my hand. I knew I shouldn't have watched June Cabin, on the ride here.

Well this is starting to take the piss a bit. My suitcases have gone. Now they have both either sprouted legs and walked off or someone is being an ass. Where the hell is Spencer?

"Spencer I don't have my night-vision goggles on me unfortunately" Oh hang on we have light.

"Shut up Ashley. I've put your bags by your bed" I think someone's tired. Seriously she was being all sweet before and now she's being a little bit bossy. Don't get me I like a girl who takes charge, but it was kind of sudden.

Bugger it. I'm tired and I have this disturbed feeling that the camp Counsellors are not going to let us sleep in. I've seen the movies, I known how these 'activity' camps work. Spencer's just lying down on her bed, with a book. It's probably a picture book.

1 Hour later...

I've been lying in this rather comfy bed and I can't sleep. I've been trying to convince myself that it's Spencer's fault, but its not. If I can sleep through the sunlight during the day, then I can defiantly sleep with a little lamp on. I flip over to face Spencer. She's looking straight at me. I wonder how long she's been watching me for.

Anyway after marking her page Spencer shut the book. She was still looking at me.

"What?" I don't mean to be rude, but her staring at me like she was, was making me nervous. Although she's being quite rude herself, she didn't even answer me. She just put her book on the nightstand; that marked the small gap between out beds.

Then once again I was surrounded by darkness.

"Goodnight" It was quiet, but I most defiantly heard it. I was actually smiling. I haven't had anyone say goodnight to me since my mum said it to me, when I fell asleep in the hospital chair next to her bed. That's just once of the nice, but painful memories.

"Goodnight Spence" I whispered. I didn't realise I had shortened her name, till it had already left my mouth. It doesn't matter though, because at the volume I had said it, I don't think she heard me anyway.

Although Ashley may have thought the blond hadn't heard her, she had. And she too was wearing a similar smile to the one of Ashley's, if not bigger.


	4. Fashion camp

Happy Campers

Chapter 4 – Fashion Camp

Ugh. It's not even 7:00am and I'm being woken up by some irritating noise. Apparently Spencer's idea of a wake up call is by playing some dodgy theme tune; I'll let you know what it is when I find out. Anyway she's using a pissing trumpet of all instruments, to wake us up. I mean honestly of all the instruments made in the world, she picks a bloody trumpet.

I'm more of a guitar or piano girl myself, but that's not relevant. Now the fact that I've been woken up at this un-godly hour is completely relevant. And Spencer can play that so called musical tune on that blow pipe as much as she likes, but I'm staying in bed.

I was just putting my head back down on to the pillow, when none other than my 'roomy' came storming into room; trumpet in hand. I thought she was going to steam roll right over the top of my bed, but instead she stopped at the end of it.

Now personally I don't think that the whole explorer outfit is a god look on anyone, but Spencer is defiantly an exception in this case. Her navy polo clings to her body and luckily she has the legs for those 'Dora the explorer' shorts, although they are a bit shorter than Dora's shorts.

My eyes are busy eating her up at the moment, it's almost a second nature for them ha-ha. Oops she's been talking.

"Ashley! Get up please. We have to be at the mess hall in 5 minutes" Spencer is just so cute when she's seconds from begging. Unfortunately for her it's going to take more than a pretty face to get me out of bed; now getting me into it would be a whole other matter.

"Go on without me. I don't think I'll be able to make it" I gave my best pained voice. Ok so I was being slightly over dramatic, but it is early. So you know...give me a break.

Uh-oh, that sneaky little b! She's got a puppy dog pout. This is not cool, not at all. It's actually cruel. I'll just have to not let it get to me. Bugger in heck. It seems Spencer Carlin has mastered the art of the puppy dog pout.

In my attempt to escape the uber cute face my blond leader was pulling, I so childishly opted for hiding under my cover. I know I'm 17, but I was out of mature options. So I went old school. I only just heard Spencer stomp her foot. Now that's childish and she's older than me.

"Ashley P! I'm serious. We have to be at the mess hall on time. I don't want a tardy!" Oh my god if it wasn't for the fact that she held such authority in her voice I would have laughed. I mean seriously, she's afraid of getting a tardy.

After a great deal of me moaning and throwing a strop I flopped out of bed; literally. Spencer just watched me as I lay on the floor motionless. What can I say, I am the dramatic type. After one whole minute of waiting, I realised this playing dead routine was not going to work.

Once I had pulled my self up from the floor, it had only taken me 3 minutes to get ready. Perfection doesn't take long for me. Anyway it only took that long because Spencer refused to leave whilst I got ready, something about not trusting me to actually get ready and not go back to bed. So I gave her a little show. Bold move I know, but she was so not complaining. Her eyes never wandered and I'm pretty sure she blushed when our eyes met.

Ok so my keeper and I are now waiting outside on the cabin steps. We're waiting for the rest of the group to get out here. Spencer being the bright girl that she is left the other girls in charge of themselves, so she could wake me up personally. If that's her idea of special treatment then I don't want it; for once.

Anyway we're like really late for mess hall, but you probably guessed that as it took longer than 5 minutes for Spencer to get me out of bed and then their was the whole dress up show I gave her ha-ha. Oh here they come. I think they have like a natural order because they always seem to file together in the same order.

Madi, Evelyn and Katie, I'm starting to think Katie only stays behind Evelyn for the view. I'll admit the girl is smoking. Geez I go off topic a lot huh? Back to the matter at hand...Not long after and in true diva fashion Kyla struts out in the skimpiest skirt I have ever seen. And I've seen a few; actually I do believe I own a few of them as well.

"This isn't a fashion camp Kyla P" Spencer was the first to speak as she took in what her youngest camper was wearing. Personally I think Spencer sounds a bit drained, I better let up on her because I doubt she'll last the day if I carry on as I am. You see I do consider other people's feelings, I just prefer not to show it too much.

"_Cough_ - Slut - _Cough_" Yeah that classic coughing insult was Madison. And I hope she's happy because she's just set Evelyn off again. I did find her jab at Kyla funny, but not as funny as Evelyn did obviously. I can tell this is going to be a long day.


	5. Mess hall madness

Happy Campers

Chapter 5 – Mess Hall Madness

When we got down to the Mess hall, all the other groups were already seated at their respective tables. Looks like I'm stuck with my camp family through breakfast as well. Then again I can't really complain as these girls are growing on me, well Kyla is getting there I guess.

As me and the girls are looking around the hall, which by the way is filled with girls and boys alike; all eating like starved pigs. And I can assure you that it is so not a pleasant sight.

"I feel like I'm in fat camp from just watching this lot" Madison said over my shoulder. I just nodded as a response. She was right; it was like feeding time at fat camp.

I could feel several pairs of eye on me. Turning in the direction of said eyes I was met by some very unhappy looking...plump girls. I think they may have over heard Madison's little comment and some how I don't think that we're going to be able to walk away from this.

"You skinny bitches got a problem?" I knew it. This is just my luck and as much as I enjoy a good bitch fight, I don't want Spencer to see it, wherever she has wandered off to.

Madison stood to my right, with Kyla by her side. And to my left stood Evelyn, who had Katie standing slightly in front of her; protecting her almost. Apparently the Pacific's have got my back, even though I didn't do anything. Technically it was Madison who was in the wrong, but this heifer just called me and my girl's skinny bitches. So now it's personal.

"Yeah actually we do and it's your fat ass" They best way to get under people's skin is by insulting them then giving them a sweet smile. Hasn't failed me yet and this bitch deserves what ever she gets. I mean she has no right to approach me and insult me the way she did. It wasn't as if we were talking about her personally.

This girl is starting to push my buttons; she's totally invading my personal space right now. Her nose is close to touching mine and I'm telling you if she touches me then the gloves are off. Well as of right now her group has crowded around her similar to mine are backing me, but less intimidating.

Suddenly I'm stumbling backwards. I think that bitch just touched me and not only did she touch me, but she shoved me. So I being me shoved her back. And believe me when I say she hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Everyone in the hall has just now stopped shovelling their faces to watch. And I'm pretty sure their all snickering. Another thing I have noticed is that none of the camp counsellors seem to be present to stop this soon to be fist fight from happening.

"That was a bad idea you fucking midget?" Gasp how rude is she. I mean its one thing to call me a skinny bitch, but she insulted my height and for the record I am not a midget, I'm 5.5 which is average.

As she was getting herself back up I saw Spencer walking through the crowd that had gathered. A scowl firmly in place, I think I'm in trouble.

The rather aggressive girl was just now getting her ass off of the floor. She was about to come at me, when Spencer moved in front of me; blocking the beast of a girl from getting to me. Was she actually protecting me or was she just doing her job? I'll have to ask later on, when things have chilled.

"Excuse me, but we have a no violence policy here at Camp green Rock. So please re-take your seat and finish your breakfast" Bossy Spencer is a hot Spencer.

"That goes for all of you" After her announcement to the other groups, she then guided me and the other girls to our table.

Spencer's still scowling, so I'm guessing that means she hasn't finished with us just yet. If she didn't look so hot angry then I'd probably be scared.


	6. Pancake girl

Happy Campers 

Chapter 6 – Pancake girl

We were all seated at our table in the same order we were at the cabin table. Spencer was looking directly at me. It was not even my fault, but the disappointed look on her face made me lower my head. I was honestly going to try and behave myself today, but that bitch started on me an I'm not going to back down to anyone.

Not long after I felt Spencer's focus leave my face. So I lifted my head slowly. Looking around the table I see that all of our heads were lowered. Spencer was observing each of us curiously. Probably trying to figure out which of us is the guilty one.

"Are any of you hurt?" Well that was not what I was expecting. I was thinking more along of the lines of Spencer giving us a good telling off. Maybe she saw the girl push me first, it's possible right?

There were a series of 'No' and 'I'm good'. None of which came from me because to be honest when that brut pushed me in the chest; it hurt. Mostly because she pushed me just above the boobs and that is a sensitive spot. Spencer must have noticed that I gave no reply. As she again turned to me; looking straight into my eyes.

"Ashley, are you hurt? Did that girl do something to you?" Spencer sounds really worried; her eyes are darting all over my body trying to locate any damage. I wonder what she'd do if I told where it hurt? Not that I'm going to because I'm a big girl a little shove isn't going to kill me. Apparently I don't have to say anything because Kyla decides to answer for me.

"She got shoved in the chesticles, it looked like it hurt" finishing her whispering with a shrug she looked up at Spencer, who blushed.

"Ok thank you Kyla...um you guys can all go get your food, while I speak to Ashley" they all left the table in a hurry. So much for having my back ha, well then again I am starving as well.

"Umm Ashley does your umm chest hurt at all?" Aww she's blushing again. I guess my question of what she'd do if she knew where I was hurt, has been answered. I just nod, well they do hurt. I think the hype of it all covered up the extent of the blow.

"Maybe a little" The heat rises in my cheeks, I don't know why that caused me to blush. I blame Spencer; her blush made me blush, if that makes sense. I don't know why were even discuss this, its not like I'm going to let the camp nurse fondle my goodies. I could always ask Spencer to take a look, but that would way too forward and a stupid thing to do.

"Do you want me to get the nurse to take a look at you?" Spencer sat up to look around the hall, in a search of the nurse probably. I refuse to have a middle aged woman touch me; I like the younger ones better, their not so rough.

"Or you could take a look?" Hey I never said I was smart. And I think I should have a say in who gets to check me out.

Spencer clears her throat; her face now a deeper shade of red. I'm not holding my breath over her answer because I think we all know she's going to refuse.

"I c-could, but I'm not qualified and I wouldn't know what I was doing" that had to be the easiest let down ever in the history of all let downs. Technically she never said no, but then she never said yes either. I honestly don't think that I need any medical attention at all. It was only a push after all.

While I was busy smirking at Spencer, Madison slipped a plate full of food. Looking down at my plate; it was chocolate chip pancakes with cream. It smelt so good and it tasted even better. I think I moaned after the first bite. The whole table was looking at me, but I paid them no attention.

"I figured you were the pancake type of girl" Madison may not look too bright, but she has some sense; clearly. I don't bother to answer Madi; I just carry on eating and moaning.

Spencer is watching me; her eyes look heavy. She must be tired or maybe she's hungry. I think it's the latter as she had just licked her lips. I would offer her some pancakes, but it seems I've eaten them all. If I didn't like sex so much then I would say that they were better, but in my opinion nothing comes close to the orgasmic bliss you get from sex.

I sat up pushing my plate away from me, I rubbed my stomach happily. Then the whole table erupted in giggles. They really are the strangest girls I have ever met, which is saying something.

Just after we had all finished eating the man from yesterday, who read out our names took the stage at the back of the hall. He stood calmly for a moment, and then started to speak.

"Good morning campers! Firstly I hope you are all well rested because today your camp experience will begin. And secondly I think you all know your fellow campers, but the first day will be spent with just your team and the activity you'll be doing resides with your counsellor. With that said I hope you all enjoy your stay. Off you go!" Well that was a short speech. He must be a man of few words.

The guys were to first to escape the mess hall, So much for ladies first huh? The loudest of them all was a blonde guy with a goatee. I'm pretty sure he was the counsellor; he doesn't look capable of being responsible of a group of teenagers.

My team followed Spencer out of the hall; calmly might I add. When we got outside the other counsellors had separated their groups, so they could give them the information. Spencer was just about to begin telling us what we were doing for that day, when she fell into Evelyn.

Apologising to Evelyn, Spencer straightened herself out, before turning round to face to ass how had knocked her. It was the loud blonde hairy guy from the hall. He hadn't even said sorry and I don't think he was going to either.

"Damn it Glen, watch where you're going!" She has every right to be pissed. He was just smirking at her, he even had the nerve to high five one of his campers.

"It was your own fault, you were in my way" I would love to smack that smirk of off his face.

"You know Glen you pushing me around doesn't impress anyone. And did you seriously just high five that kid? Honestly Glen your 25, don't you think it's time that you grew up?" Ha-ha burn! He so had that coming and by the looks of it he doesn't have a come back.

"Cobra's follow me!" Glen glared at Spencer then left with his group. Spencer turned back round; rolling her eyes. Clapping her hands together she took in a deep breath then began giving us the instructions.

I now know why we Pacific's are the lucky pack. Spencer managed to convince the Camp leader to let us use the lake for the day. I think I'm really starting to like this camp business.


	7. Glass water

Happy Campers 

Chapter 7 – Glass water

Spencer took us back to the cabin, so we could change into more comfortable and suitable clothes. I was standing in mine and Spencer's room, with my clothing choices laid out on the bed. I was stuck between my barely there black bikini and my red one. It was tough decision, but I figured the red was more likely going to get Spencer's attention.

I was so wrapped up in my own world that I missed Spencer coming in and changing right in front of me. How I missed that rare show I'll never know, but I did, so now you know why I'm pouting. Spencer gives me a pat on the back and walks out with a smile on her face.

I may have missed her changing, but today's activity gives me the perfect and seemingly innocent way for me to show of my assets.

The lady at the store, where I bought my flashy bikini's said I looked like a swimsuit model and that was before she joined me in the changing room ha-ha. Oh and just in case you want to try that I suggest to don't pick one with a curtain. One they do not conceal moans of pleasure. And two they have no lock so they are easy accessed by other store staff. That was an interesting day I'll tell you that.

After my trip down memory lane I joined the other outside. I was actually the last one out, which was surprising. The other girls obviously couldn't wait to strip down. And funnily enough we were all dressed pretty similar. Loose Short-shorts and tank tops; the swim wear was underneath of course.

Spencer handed each of us a navy blue towel. They had the letters C.G.R stitched on each corner; I'm guessing it's the camps initials. I wonder if Spencer gets paid much for working here. Ugh what am I babbling about, it's not like I care. Ok back to the more interesting things.

The walk to the lake didn't take long; 5 minutes if that. It was only after Spencer had assured us that it wasn't a long walk that we all stopped our moaning. We were justified in our actions, I mean have you ever had to walk miles in your flip flops ...no? Well I have. It was just one of many of the bitchy things Carolina did to me. The evil cow made me walk home from school because she had taken my car as a punishment for when I 'accidentally' knocked her into the pool. It made my day ha-ha.

Anyway I'm glad the lake is close and as I've just now found out; it's a sun trap. So I'll be able to keep up my lovely tan. I laid my towel down; in the perfect spot. I was just a few feet in front of the high chair, where the life guard sits, which in this case the life guard is Spencer.

Thankfully the ground is earthy so there's no sand. I hate sand gets everywhere and there's certain places you just don't want sand, I mean talk about chaffing.

Spencer has the perfect view of everyone from her chair, an even better view of me. The moment I catch Spencer's eyes on me I strip off the over layer of clothes, which leaves me in nothing but my red bikini, which could be mistaken for lingerie.

As I stretch upwards I see Spencer watching my muscles tense at the strain I've put them under. Her hungry blue eyes meet mine and before she blushes and looks away, I give her a cheeky grin and a wink. Bright red from being caught, Spencer looks out to the lake. She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet or maybe she does, but is holding back?

Exactly 1 Hour 30 Minutes later...

I was casually looking around at the area surrounding me. Madison was lying not to far away from me on my right, with Kyla right next to her. For two people who don't like each other they are lying rather close.

Personally I think they like each other. You know when you get two people that are so attracted to each other that they are constantly bickering, well I think that's what those two are like. They are so going to sleep together before the end of this camping experience.

And to make me feel more left out, Evelyn and Katie are getting on really well. They have really hit it off, I wouldn't be surprised if these two are already dating and it's only been official like one day?

Evelyn and Katie are messing around in the glassy water of the lake. It looks like wrestling, but with more 'accidental' body groping. They look like their having fun though. And that water looks really inviting right now because I'm like over heating just lying here soaking up the suns rays.

That's it I've decided I'm going into that water right now. I wonder if I could convince Spencer to join me. I could always just pretend to be in trouble and have her come save me; she might even give me mouth to mouth if I pulled it off good enough. Hmm that may be over doing it just a bit. I think I'll just ask her to join me and if that fails then I'll use plan B; the fake drowning.

"Spencer! Do you want to play with me?" What? It's an innocent enough question. It's not my fault if people have a dirty mind and think naughty thought's now is it?

"A-Ashley! I'm not playing with you or anyone else for that matter!" Wow she is being a tad feisty today.

"I meant do you want to play in the water with me?" Score! I made her blush. Well it serves her right for thinking that I was offering her to play with me; even if I was.

Spencer sighs loud enough for me to hear as she makes her way down the ladder leading down from the guard chair. And I must say this, she has a great ass.

Now that she's half naked and soaking wet, I think it's time for some good, clean water fun. And her bikini top may soon be doing a disappearing act, well if I have anything to do with it, it will. And she should have put more thought into her bikini bottoms; tie ups have a habit of coming undone ha-ha.

Best thing about glassy water; it's just like glass, you can see _everything_.


	8. Ask away

Happy Campers 

Chapter 8 – Ask away

Well after I had gotten Spencer in the water and in her bikini if you wanted to know; it was hot! Anyway after I got Spencer in the water, we splashed about for a while on our own. Not long after that the whole group was in the lake; splashing around like we were little kids again. It was great I haven't laughed that much in a while.

We were really starting to get on, like we had known each other all our lives. I think we've all just put aside our differences and actually have become our own little camp family. The Pacific Family, well that's what Spencer calls us. I'm actually quite curious as to why we are called the Pacific's; kind of a strange name for a group of campers.

After we had tired ourselves out playing in the lake, we headed back to change. Madison and Kyla raced each other back to the cabin, they looked evenly matched from back here, but I wasn't really watching them. Evelyn and Katie were walking casually together, both girls seemingly content with the other's company.

As for Spencer and I, well we were just strolling along at the back. We had one of those comfortable silences going on, but I can never stay quiet for too long. I mean you never know you could easily forget how to speak, if you don't do it often enough. Well I'm a firm believer in filling in silence, no matter how comfortable they may be.

"So Spencer do you mind if I ask a few question?" I figure while I've got her to myself, might as well make the most of it.

"I guess I could answer a few, but only if I get to ask you a few in return" Damn it. Sugar, I guess nothing in this world is free. I suppose it's only fair for me to answer her questions as well.

"Ok ask away. You go first, then we can take it in turns" There now that's fair isn't it. We both get equal chance to be nosey.

"Ok umm...got it! When's your birthday? I figured we start of simple then get more personal" Awesome I wasn't going to ask personal questions, but she practically just invited me to ask such things, so I shall.

"It's actually in 4 days. It's the 26th August. Why are we called the pacific's?" Simply enough and I'm curious.

"Interesting I've never had an adult camper ha-ha. Well the camp teams are named after their counsellor's; it describes a part of us. You're the pacific's because that's the word my dad used to describe my eyes when I was born; Pacific Blue." You know when you look closely you can actually see the colour of the ocean in those beautiful orbs.

"Wow they are blue, I didn't realise. Do you have another question?" Hopefully she has run out, even though she's only asked like one ha-ha.

"Oh yeah umm why are you in summer camp, if your legal in a few days of the beginning of summer?" She does have a point. Why am I here, I can legally withdraw myself from camp in four days. Carolina clearly didn't think it through; then again I doubt she knows when my birthday is.

"We my evil step-mother enrolled me here, so I was out of her way for the summer. I don't think she knows it's my birthday soon. I think I'll just withdraw myself then go pay her a visit because technically she is living in my house. My mom left me everything" A.D: 1, C.R/D: 0, I'm seriously kicking that bitch to the kerb, when I get back.

"Wait, you're going to leave? Why? I mean it's only been like 2 days, I thought you were having fun?" Aww she is so cute when she pouts. Does she honestly believe I'd leave here with her, I know I may be jumping into to stuff, but now I've met Spencer I don't think I could live without her.

"I'm not leaving till the end Spence, I promise".

Time seemed to slow down as she jumped up and down with a huge grin on her face. Then she leant in and kissed me; yeah she kissed me! It was on the cheek, but hey it's a step forward. And even now she's blushing. I'm just grinning like an idiot, which I suppose I am in a way.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the walk back and this time I didn't break it, which was surprisingly easy. Katie was sitting on the step when we arrived at the cabin; head in her hands. Her body was shaking like she was crying.

I told Spencer that I would talk to her; Spencer patted Katie on the back gently as she walked into the wooden hut without a word. I take in a deep breathe as I sit on the hard step; next to Katie. From here I could see one single tear steadily travelling down her reddened cheek.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? It's just me and you here ok, nobody else has to know if you don't want them to." I don't want to push her to tell because honestly it's none of my business and no one made me team leader; I think we have to vote for that.

"I don't know." She sighed deeply. This must be really eating at her if she's crying and doesn't even know what's wrong. I have such days myself, well it's like weeks most of the time with me.

"It's just; well I think it's pretty obvious that I like Eve right?" I just nodded for her to continue.

"Ok well I shouldn't be feeling like _this_. I have a boyfriend, but he doesn't give me a tingle just by looking at me like Eve does. And it's only been like 2 days, I'm so screwed!" That was it, her head was back in her hands, but her body was still. Only her breathing was heavier and irregular.

"Kate your allowed a summer romance and isn't it better to regret doing something, than looking back and always thinking what could have been?" Oh yeah I have my moments. I'll keep my grin on the inside for now.

"So your saying I should cheat on Bradley?!" Bradley? That's such a rich kid's name god, some people have no imagination.

"No I'm not saying you should cheat because that's wrong no matter what the case. What I'm saying is that it's up to you to make a choice. Do you want to take a chance with the British bombshell or go crazy thinking about the 'what if?" That was my cue to leave. Just let her decide, personally I'd got for Eve; she funny, hot and sweet, that's 3/3.

I walked straight through the cabin saying hello as I went. Lady luck was on my side as I walked through the door leading to mine and Spencer's room. There she was topless; she had her back to me, but she turn around soon ha-ha. Ugh I'm such a pervert, I'll close my eyes.

So closing my eyes was not my smartest move because I still had to make it to my bed. And as lady luck left, my good friend clumsy takes his place. And before I know it I've hit the deck compliments of my bloody suitcase! I used to be so graceful on my feet, not so much these days.

Anyways as I hit the floor hard, I heard a louder than necessary scream erupt from Spencer's throat. You'd have thought I'd been trying to kill her; she's a right drama queen. Honestly there was no need for her to scream at that volume.

Well as predicted Madison and Evelyn were the first through the door, which made Spencer scream again and from her scream Evelyn screamed; god knows why. Bloody blonde's their all mad. Madison covered Eve's mouth with her hand only to be swatted away by the blonde.

"What are you screaming for you loon?!" Yes I called her a loon and she deserved it. It's only now that I've got to my feet that I see Spencer is holding her navy polo up to cover her bare chest.

"What am I screaming at?! If you weren't so pissing sneaky Ashley, I wouldn't have had the shit scared out of me in the first place!" *Gasp* she's swearing. She's is NOT meant to be swearing at me!

"Stop cursing at me! And I wasn't being sneaky, if I was being sneaky you wouldn't have heard me at all and I would not have fallen over!" I'm good at being sneaky, I would never make such an amateur move; like falling over.

"Whatever, would you care to explain what you were doing then?" Not that I should have to explain myself, but I shall anyway because I am innocent. And Madi and Eve better stop laughing; it's making me flush with embarrassment.

"I walked in here and you were topless. So I closed my eyes; I was trying to be considerate for your sake, and then I fell over the suitcase on my way to my bed" There perfectly innocent.

Spencer blushed hard, and then began shooing Madison and Evelyn out of the room, but not before covering herself properly of course. I mean accidents happen; I've had a few my self except towels were usually involved. I think I even traumatised my dad once; I was so embarrassed that day I couldn't look at him for 3 days.

"I suppose I over reacted just a little" Well that's the understatement of the year.

"You think. When's lunch?" I really am hungry; all that playing makes Ashley a hungry girl. I have a big appetite if you didn't realise already. My grandpa was the same. Although he ate most of his meals through a straw; not attractive in the least I assure you of that.

"Um now actually so get changed" Spencer looked at her watch once more then left to tell the rest.

While changing I was wondering if Katie had thought about what I said, it's probably to soon for her to have already made the decision. I hope she does choice Evelyn though because Evelyn likes Katie more than herself and Katie realise.


	9. Interested?

Happy Campers

Chapter 9 – Interested

When Spencer said we were going to have fun tonight I think I got my hopes up a bit too much, because what I was thinking was something totally different to what Spencer had in mind. I should have known that. It was quite obvious that she didn't mean anything sexual. So yeah I defiantly over thought the nights activities.

As it turns out, tonight we're going to sit around a camp fire and chat. I know what your thinking 'predictable camp activity' right? Well that's what I was thinking. I mean honestly why does, everyone, just assume that because we're teenagers that we enjoy fires.

And apparently it is also none optional. We're all going to have to be present, it's ridiculous. I hate the smell of smoke, it sticks to your clothes and it lingers for weeks. It's just plain nasty making me sit by the fire.

Madison and Kyla are all for the idea, and of course Evelyn and Katie are not bothered; they too wrapped up with talking to each other. I'm starting to feel a little bit left out now. They've all paired off, Madison with Kyla, Evelyn with Katie. Who does that leave me with? Well there's always Spencer, but I'm going to stick to my game plan. I believe I'll have more of a chance when I turn 18, so thats like 3 days from now. Hopefully she'll be more interested if I'm of a legal age. That's what I'm hoping for anyway.

Speaking of Spencer she's busy trying to start the fire, which by the way is proving difficult and I for one found it hilarious, which is why I'm now collecting firewood. Apparently Spencer did not approve of being laughed at, while she 'worked'. I don't see why it was just me that has to collect these stinking, sticks though. I know for a fact that Kyla fell backwards for laughing; well technically Madison knocked her of the log, but she was still laughing.

I'm being singled out, I just know it. Or maybe she's doing that 'treat them mean, keep them keen' thing. If she is then it's bloody stupid, because if she's going to get bitchy then she'll get it back. You know while I've been think about all of this, never once have I thought that she may have girlfriend/boyfriend already. I'd be pleasantly surprised if she didn't; it would make my task a lot easier.

Oh and about Evelyn and Katie, I think their trying the whole best friend thing for now; till Katie has thought things through thoroughly. And I really think that it is a good idea for them not to jump into a camp romance thing so early. I mean it is after all only the second day. I have to admit it feels like I've been here for weeks now.

Anyway after I had collected a decent amount of sticks, I dragged myself back to the camp fire; which was finally lit. Although Madison was the one with the proud face and getting her back patted by Kyla, and Spencer was sitting on her log pouting. Ha-ha poor Spency, I best go cheer her up...If you know what I mean. Ok and insert sympathetic face.

"Come cheer up Spence...I can't light a fire either" Well that's a lie, because I've started a few fires in my day; including blowing up the science lab at school. Which is nothing to brag about, it was a very bad thing I did and I got a right telling off for it to.

"Yeah, but it's my job to know how to survive in the wilderness. I should be able to start a fire" Wilderness? What bloody wilderness? We're in a camp that's surrounded by a metal fence and an infirmary next to the main cabin. I think the wildest things close to us is the boys across the lake.

"Well maybe you're just having an off day Spencer and you know shit happens" Ok so I kind of suck at this whole 'comforting' thing huh?

"Language Ashley, but thanks for trying" Even though she swore at me earlier on today; I'll let it go just this once.

Spencer puts her head on my shoulder as we watch the flames grow higher. And even though we have just kind of met each other, I feel strangely comfortable with her closeness. Normally I would have moved away, but there's this warmth that flows off of Spencer and I like it...a lot.

After a few minutes of watching the fire, Kyla gets restless and decides that it's time we all start getting into the whole getting to know each other thing.

"So Spencer do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?" Clearly Kyla doesn't have any tact, so she just dives straight into the personal questions. Not that I mind, as long as she doesn't get too deeply personal with me.

"Oh well um...I have a boyfriend. His name is Aiden and he is the other Camp counsellor for her boys over the lake" Damn! Ok breathe. It's not the end of the world. Anyone can switch team's right? Right!? Ah bugger it; I'll just have to try harder.

"Ugh seriously that weasel looking beef box? Wow Spencer I thought you'd have a taste for the finer things in life" I'm going to agree with Madison on this one. Because honestly Aiden has this ratty face and his body is too big for his head. Not to mention that he has been hit with the 'dick head' stick one too many times.

"So have you to done the business with him?" Spencer didn't even have time to defend herself or Aiden, before Evelyn jumped into the now interrogation. And who even uses 'doing the business' as a term for having sex? I know I don't, but if I sat here and told you all the alternative words for sex I know, then we wouldn't be leaving this chapter of my summer for a long time.

"Actually I have strict views on that area of my relationships. No wedding bells. No happy time." Geez I do hope that only counts for the guys. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to marry Spencer one day, but I'm way too young for that and first I'm going to have to actually be dating her. So I think we better get the first step down, before we go straight to life time commitment.

"So your-a vir-". Taking to long there sweet pea. "Uh you know—". Oh for the love of god somebody save her. Katie clearly has virginity issues.

"Virgin!" Ok so maybe a little too loud and possibly aggressive on my part, but hey at least I got the word out of my mouth. This is Spencer's sex life or lack there of, that were talking about here. I want to know it all now and I mean right now!

"Little eager there Ash" Sod off Kyla.

"Yeah don't panic girl. I'm sure you'll get Spencer to spill herself to you or should I say for" And good old Madi seals her lovely words of comfort with an indicative wink in mine and Spencer's direction. I thankfully hid my blush quite well, the same good not be said for my adorable blonde beauty; well technically she's not mine...yet.

"Hang on Spencer has a boyfriend and why are you so sure that she would even be interested in having sex with Ashley?" *Gasp* rude much. And who is she to use the boyfriend loyalty card. If I remember correctly she's the one with the 'oh so amazing' boyfriend back home, but she in actual fact she has feeling for Evelyn; a girl.

"And why wouldn't she be interested in me? Is there something wrong with me? Is it that impossible for someone like Spencer to take an interest in someone like me?" I have a right to be defensive. And she will back down; she doesn't have the guts to speak up to me. Evelyn might though; actually I'm pretty sure she does.

"There's nothing at all wrong with you Ashley. And I don't think Katie meant anything personal by it, did you?" Spencer took my hands in hers. I could see Katie shaking her head quickly in the corner of my eye, but I was fixed on Spencer.

"And you do interest me Ashley, very much so in fact." Yes! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling much better than I did just a few moments ago. I can't believe she calmed my temper that quickly; simply amazing. Katie is still getting a cross on my list. It's always the quiet ones, sneaky little buggers.

"Well this hasn't quite turned out the way I thought it would, so I'm going to bed" Kyla huffed and with a pat on Madison's leg she left the circle and entered the cabin.

"Well I had fun. It was quite entertaining. For a while there I thought there was going to be a bitch fight" Madison laughed, totally ignoring my glare.

"Cat fight Madison" Spencer corrected shortly after.

Everyone dispersed back to their rooms, as everyone agreed the night was better left as it was. Spencer didn't need casualties on the second day; it wouldn't look to good on her. I wouldn't have fought with Katie anyway, well I may have, but Spencer stopped the situation before it got out of hand.

And I guess some good came out of Spencer's little night of fun, I found out she has a interest in me. So we are making some progress, it's time for plan B. Now that I know she is noticing me, I need to up my game a little. I'm going to be the best damn camper she's ever seen. And what's the harm in a little bit of teasing. Now harm no foul, right?


	10. Where's my trumpet

Happy Campers

Chapter 10 – Where's my trumpet?

Ok so in the past two day I have found out that Spencer Carlin is from Cleveland, Ohio and has some sort of interest in me, but she didn't say anything else on that so it's still in the air. Also she is sexually un-active, even though she has a boyfriend, whom of which she will not sleep with till they are married. She has an older brother, Glen; who is an asshole. Her dad is the camp leader of CGR; no news of the mom, so we shall ignore that for now. Oh and she's like 20, which is only 3 years my senior.

Now after looking at all my collected information, I have figured that I stand a fair chance with Spencer, especially with my birthday being in two days. And I think I'll get her attention by playing a few pranks on Glen and I'm sure I can out do Aiden; he looks like the screaming type.

The only difficult factor in my prank planning is the huge ass lake that separates the guys from the girls, but that's what they invented canoes for right? And I think I can convince Madison and Evelyn to be my partners in crime, maybe even Kyla I'm sure Madi could help with that one. Forget Katie as she is on my naughty list; it's not the kinky kind of naughty list it's the bad kind.

Oh I don't know if want to have an update of my girls, but I'm going to give you one anyway. And yes they are my girls, they have my back and have proved themselves as worthy friends, so from here on out they are officially my girls.

Okay first up we have Madison and Kyla, they have started to bond. Well considering their first meeting they could get any worse, so we have an improvement. They'll end up getting together or at least they will hook up, I can feel it in my bones.

Then there's Evelyn and Katie. Their starting off quicker than Madison and Kyla, they like instantly connected on some unseen level. I pretty sure Katie is still having an inner battle with her confusion over her new thoughts of Evelyn. I'll have more updates of these wannabe couples in a few days.

We are starting to become a family, well that's what it feels like. I could possibly be getting the family I've always wanted. Don't get me wrong my mom was amazing and she did her very best, but we were never complete you know? I believe these girls are my second chance at having a real family, blood does not make a family it's the people in it, right?

This morning's wake up was better than before, probably because I hid Spencer's trumpet ha-ha. It serves her right for leaving it where I could get to it, you know like those labels that say 'keep out of reach of children' she really should read the manual for these things. Well actually she did try and hide it under her bed, but it was sad attempt; that's the first place people look.

So since my lovely, was trumpet-less she had to do wake us up personally, which for me was a rather aggressive shake of the shoulders. Anything is better than that god awful trumpet, which is buried in the dirt behind the cabin; let's see her hunt it down now ha-ha.

"Ashley P what have you done with my trumpet!" Oh she is just too loud in the morning. I think a swift removal from my bed will make her hush up. I strong tug on my covers causes Spencer to fly to the floor with 'oomph'.

"Ashley! That really hurt, ugh you are such a pain in the ass; literally." I don't bother responding, I merely turn my back to her and cuddle back into my pillow.

Then all of a sudden I feel a draft go over my half naked body; I sleep in my underwear. Shivering I sit up straight in my bed. I give Spencer a deathly look. And it's well deserved; she's just standing at the end of my bed smirking at me, while she holds my covers in her hand. If I'm not mistaken there is a slight blush on her cheeks that she is attempting to hide. I don't think she knew that I had such little clothing on.

"Uh Spencer if your finished ogling, do you mind giving me the sheets so I can cover up?" Ha-ha there was no hiding that blush. It's not that minded being half naked in front of her, because in fact I quite enjoy her looking at me like that, but I couldn't let the opportunity to make her blush to just slip through my fingers now could I.

"Uh I wasn't...time to get up. Hurry" With that Spencer threw the sheet over me and disappeared into the other room. Too bad she didn't stick around I would have given her a show.I'm refreshed and dresses in 30 minutes, which is good for me, so I'm proud.

We're already sitting in the mess hall. Madison was sitting in front of me eating her pancakes peacefully, when a flying piece of bacon hit her square in the face. I guess pigs can fly, well in pieces. And I think it was aimed at me, but I had leant over to talk to Evelyn so it missed me and got Madison. She by the way is pissed.

Spencer was looking at Madison with wide eyes, probably because the bacon skimmed her slightly before it got to Madison. As soon as I see it hit, I whip my whole body round looking for who ever threw it. I wasn't looking for long. It was that bitch from yesterday morning, I'm actually surprised she'd waste food.

I didn't retaliate...much. I just flipped the bird and turned back round to Madison who was having her face wiped clean by Kyla. It's quite a cute sight actually. If you think I'm letting that cow get away with only a simply 'fuck off' your wrong. I'm just going to wait for when Spencer isn't around to get her back. I don't want Spencer giving me that disappointed look again.

"Hey Madi you ok?" Got to make sure my soldier is alright. Oh yeah Madison, Evelyn and Kyla agreed to help me with some pranks, so they are my soldiers/girls. Evelyn wanted Katie to help, but I just told her no for now.

"Yeah I'm good." She replied. I gave her a wink, so she knew that we weren't going to let it slide. The Hawks are so on my list, Lucy Spartan being at the top, bloody bacon thrower.

Evelyn must have been holding in her laughter because she sprayed the whole table when her laughter burst out; it wasn't the best moment of my life, quite gross actually. Spencer started laughing soon after; she made Evelyn sound like a witch. Her laugh was like music. We have a new goal to add to the list; make Spencer laugh more often.

After breakfast we all gathered around outside the mess hall again.

"Ok Pacific's today we are doing archery with the Cobra's" Ugh great we get to spend some quality time with the ass and his followers. Then again giving me, Ashley Davies, a weapon is never a good idea; especially as my aim tends to accidentally slip from time to time. Ha-ha well then bring on the bow and arrows. I'll be the modern day Robin Hood and Spencer can be my Maid Marian.


	11. Archery

Happy Campers 

Chapter 11 – Archery 

Spencer led us to a clearing, which had all the archery equipment set out. The Cobras' were already setting themselves up. Glen wasn't really helping; unless you call shouting 'you're doing it wrong' as helping. I don't find it helpful, but hey that's just me. I'm sure Glen knows what he is doing.

Blondie gets us all set up, handing out the bows and sets of arrows. It was 1 between two, so you guessed I'm the loner. I may be the so called leader of our group, but I'm the only one without an other, well there's Spencer I suppose. Anyway Spencer is always my partner, so no complaints here.

After Spencer's tutorial of how to hold and shot, I picked it up easily. And if I do say so myself, I believe was the best at it. Madison was quite good herself, but she spent most of her time trying to help Kyla holding the arrow in place. Evelyn was more than happy just watching Katie, miss the target completely.

Me and Spencer are just taking it in turns. She clearly does this a lot, and by the looks of it seems to enjoy shooting at a plastic deer figure. I wouldn't shoot a real deer, because they are cute, cute things shouldn't be caused any pain; like Spencer here.

I'm just waiting patiently, keeping a close eye on Glen. I haven't forgotten my plan. I'm just trying to think of the best way to make it look like a complete accident. I don't want to cause trouble for Spencer, I just want to show Glen a little thing called Karma. And god knows he must have enough bad Karma to last a life time.

Maybe I could Katie lack of skill at hitting the target to good use, but then again I doubt she'd be able to hit Glen, even if she tried. Maybe Kyla could hit the target once she gets those arrows under control? Ah sod it I'll do it myself.

Right where's that bow, ah ha Spencer's just finished her round. If I simple pretend to get distracted and point it in Glen's direction and let it loose. Then the blame is on no one right? I best tell Madi my plans; maybe she could be my distraction.

It didn't take that long for Madison to figure out a way to distract me. I wasn't allowed to know though, which I'm not too happy about. How am I meant to know when she's doing the distraction? Well I did ask her and she said that I would know when she was doing the distraction.

I get my bow set up ready. Glen is in the perfect place; he's by the target next to mine. Also he is not meant to be standing there for to whole reason of possibly getting hit by a stray arrow. It'll be his own fault.

Spencer was sitting behind me; getting distracted by Kyla and Evelyn. Just as I draw back the arrow, Madison takes her top off, leaving her in a short skirt and a bikini top. I was truly distracted. My mouth dropped and everything. She is so hot.

With a seductive look in her eyes Madi sways her hips as she walks over to me. I believe Spencer and the other girls are watching now too. I unconsciously pull the arrow back tighter. The plan was totally wiped from my mind.

As soon as Madison's head dips down I let go of the bow. Her lips meet mine as the arrow flies towards its target. Madison and I are totally making out right; I didn't even hear the girlish scream from Glen, when the arrow impaled his ass cheek.

The kiss is getting more heated. I can literally feel everyone's eyes on us, and a certain burning feeling I believe is coming from those amazing blue eyes belonging to Ms Carlin. No one seems to be paying Glen any attention as he squeals even more. Madi and I are claiming the spot light.

Before we know it we are being pulled apart, by Kyla and surprisingly Spencer as well. There's a look in Spencer's eyes...*gasp*she's totally jealous ha-ha score one Davies.

"Mmm I've wanted to do that since day one" Madison husked while she licked her lips; she was still eyeing me up lustfully. Now she's either an amazing actress or she is telling the truth.

"Come see me later then, my rooms free. Spencer has her patrol to do, she'll be gone for an hour" I whispered the last bit, well everyone close by heard, but that's only the Pacific's so it's cool.

"No!" You can thank Spencer for that little outburst. I look at her with my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face.

"No?" Might as well put her on the spot, I love making her squirm. Kyla by the way is glaring at me. I don't think she knew Madison's plan either. It's not like I'm going to steal Madison from her god.

"No I meant that I'm not doing the patrol tonight, it's not my turn" Spencer let out a lung full of air.

"Ok Spencer. Another time then Madi" I winked at Madison, who smirked back. Evelyn was watching it all with her hand over her mouth; probably laughing. I think she was one of those laughing dogs in a past life.

"Oh...my...god. Ashley! You shot Glen?!" Whoops deny it all! Well that's like déjà vu.

"No I didn't...couldn't you see I was slightly distracted." She can't argue with that.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at me and Madison. Madi didn't notice she was trying to get back in Kyla's good books. Spencer walked calmly over to Glen who was holding his backside; crying and squealing.

When she was out earshot, Evelyn and Katie came over and patted me on the back. Madison and Kyla came over after them; laughing and messing about. I think they made up. We were all laughing at Glen, but soon stopped when Spencer came back over, after Glen was taken to the hospital.

"If I find out you planned this Ashley P, your in so much trouble" She warned, pointing her finger at me.

"Come on you can't plan stuff like that. That my sweetness was fate playing her part" I replied. Spencer blushed, when I called her 'sweetness'. At least I think that, that's what she was blushing at.

In our pairs we packed up our equipment and put it back in the hut. It was dark already. Does that mean we missed lunch? Ah well good job I'm not hungry. Well today was fun and the walk back to our cabin was nice. I like that you can't hear car horns/alarms going off every 5 minutes. It's nice.

After saying night to everyone I went to bed. Spencer came in shortly after, she was watching me with curious eyes.

"Ashley?" Uh oh I can feel a conversation coming on.

"Spencer?"

"I know have absolutely no right to ask this, but did you like Madison?" Hmm well she's hot and funny, but she's like me and I think of her as a friend.

"What's not to like? She's hot, funny and she's confident." Spencer's eyes flashed with sadness and disappointment.

"But she is just too much like me, so to answer your question. Yes I like Madi, but only as a friend" There we go a bit of hope for the lady.

"So didn't like kissing her then?" Aww she's blushing, aren't people in their early 20's meant to be comfortable talking about sex never mind kissing.

"Oh no I loved kissing her, but there was no spark. Have you ever kissed a girl Spence?" No harm in asking.

"I-I um no I haven't. I've only ever kissed Aiden." Huh? She's kidding right? She's 20 and she's only kissed 1 guy.

"Hmmm well we'll have to change that. Night Spence" I wink at her, before turning on my side facing away from her and falling asleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.


	12. When you fly, you fall

Happy Campers 

Chapter 12 – When you fly, you fall

I was once again shaken awake, by Spencer. Something tells me she hasn't found her beloved trumpet ha-ha, don't worry I'll give it her back at the end of camp, or I might just buy her a brand new one. I bet trumpet's are like diamonds to Spencer.

"Come on Ash" That's what I like to see; an alarm clock with a smile.

"Ok I'm up" I replied. I actually got up straight away; I have a good feeling about today. I'm just feeling lucky I guess. I pad my way over to the dresser, where I have finally unpacked my clothes. I share this big wooden thing with Spencer. Seriously it's like we're living together, we'll be sharing a bed next...wishful thinking.

~*~

After our breakfast Spencer takes us back to the cabin. She has told us to dress appropriately; quite frankly I have no clue what we are meant to be dressing appropriately for.

"Spence can you help me please?" Don't be too shocked I know my P's and T's.

Spencer walks over to our shared dresser; she begins riffling through all my clothes. She shuts the bottom draw, obviously not finding anything she thought to be appropriate. She stood up to open the top draw; my panties draw. I don't think she could have shut it any quicker, than if she had tried. She's blushing a tomato red, it's cute. I don't mind her see my under garments, but if she started sniffing them I'd be a tad freaked out, but I highly doubt she'd do a thing that weird.

"Uh sorry, didn't know." She apologized quickly.

"It's cool. I'm not bothered" I smirk, watching her duck her head shyly. She goes back to the bottom draw and pulls out some short-shorts and a simple white vest top. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I-it's the m-most ap-appropriate" stuttered Spencer. Ain't she cute trying to have me revealing as much skin as possible. Seriously if it wasn't for the vest, I'd have more coverage from my undies.

"I'm sure it is Spence; don't sweat it though I love to flash my body. Madi is going to drool" I say with a wink. What can I say, I was born to tease and please.

"Actually I think I saw something slightly more fitting for the activity" Spencer replied with wide eyes. She is so obvious, I think it makes me want her more.

"No, no I trust your choices Spence. I'll just get changed" I didn't give her a chance to avert her eyes; I just whack my polo off. I hear Spencer gasp before she runs off; out of the room, probably out of the cabin all together.

Madison comes in to room as I'm pulling my vest top over my head. I only actually pay her attention when she wolf whistles.

"Hmmm check you out, your just too yummy, it should be illegal. I just wanna..." Madison was interrupted by a rather jealous looking Spencer. Madison is a star, and if I didn't quite possible love Spencer she would be by first choice.

"Madison! What are you doing in here? Ashley's trying to change" Madison doesn't take her eyes off me, so she see's me smirking.

"Oh I know she was changing, I was just helping her. Anyways as you can see she's dressed so my work here is done, I'll come back and help you take it all off later" Madison said with a wink and lick of her lips. After that it's just me and Spencer again; alone in our room.

Ok Madison has totally just pressed every one of Spencer's buttons. The blondes brows furrowed, she even held her arms across her chest; sulking. She looks quite disappointed; I would have let her help me in a heart beat. I walk across the room and pick her head up between my hands.

"What's with the sad face?" I say looking her dead in the eye.

"I didn't know you needed help, you could have asked me. It's my job to help you all" she says back, her pout firmly in place. Now I know why she looked so disappointed; she thinks she missed a chance to help me, either that or she thinks she missed a chance to see my fabulous abs.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to ask you next time ok?" I've just had a thought...yes I do have thoughts. Anyway my thought was I'm a camper who's telling their counsellor that they can dress them next time. Am I the only one finding this odd? I want Spencer to do many things, but dressing me is not one of them.

Spencer doesn't vocally reply, a simple head nod answers me. We are now just looking into each other's eyes. Spencer's eyes drop down to my lips, her tongue darts out to wet her own. I gulp hard, was that a sign to lean in...Wait I think Spencer is making the first move, shall I meet her half way?

Well that's what I do. I edge my lips closer to Spencer's we are mere inches away. Our eyes close, seconds before our lips meet. The kiss was like heaven, it was so soft that it was like I wasn't even kissing her. Oh my god...I'm kissing Spencer and she's kissing me back.

I was floating I swear I was, and then we pulled back. I still had my eyes closed; I was just trying to savour the moment. When I opened my eyes Spencer was no longer in front of me, well I can tell you that my floating feeling has left, I feel like I've just been dropped.

I hang my head, as I slowly make my way outside to the others and Spencer, at least she is sticking around and not rushing off to daddy asking for a new group, or for me to be removed.

Still I'm hurt, I mean she did start it right?


	13. Wood Hunters

Happy Campers

Chapter 13 – Wood hunters

Spencer had us stand in a line; in our usual order of course. She hands each pair a clip board, which had a single piece of paper attached to it. And on that paper was a list of various things that could be located in the woods surrounding the camp.

Oh and Spencer hasn't acknowledged me since I joined the line. She didn't even glance my way once nor did she look at me when I was passed a clipboard.

"Okay Pacific's we're going into the woods, so stay with you partners. Should you get into a pickle I have assigned each pair with an emergency whistle. Your task is to find each item on the list; again each pair has a plastic bag in which to carry the things you find. Okay girls get going..." Even when Spencer spoke, she never looked at me, so I was like I wasn't even part of the group. And the out-casted feeling hurts.

"What about Ashley, she doesn't have a partner?" Katie asks.

"Oh she can come with me" Madison smirks, ignoring the elbow in the ribs from Kyla.

"No! I mean no. Ashley's coming with me" Ha-ha I wish I was coming with her. Yeah you're quite right that was inappropriate. Well I think I owe Madi big time. If she's partnered with me, then she has to talk to me right? Well I'll make her talk to me, if she starts ignoring me again.

"Okay, any questions?" Spencer asked looking at everyone, excluding me of course.

There was a silence, which I'm guessing means that there are no questions to be asked. We're just looking at each other expectantly. Spencer nods her head, and turns towards the woods. At that moment Madison hurries to my side.

"So how's the plan working?" she asks, whispering in my ear. Spencer is still too close to talk normally.

"Well we kissed a few minutes ago, but she ran away and is now she is ignoring me. And I think she only wants to be my partner, because you wanted me to join your pair." I laughed at the end. Just thinking of Spencer's face whenever she catches Madi flirting with me, makes me laugh.

"She is so jealous of me ha-ha. Well then again who isn't" Madison replied smirking. I playfully pushed her arm. We were both laughing, slapping and pushing each other gently

When I looked up I saw Spencer watching us; frowning. So I know she still cares. If I wasn't so stuck on being with the blonde, I would be getting quite annoyed right now. And while we are on the subject what right does she have to be jealous or upset, she's the one that just kissed me and ran away.

So what if she's scared, I know I may not show it, but I'm bloody petrified. I have never felt this way about anyone, and in just 3 days, I may have fallen in love with a girl who is supposedly straight. At least she knows I'm gay, so there's no gamble with me.

"Can we get going now?" Evelyn says, she's practically bouncing on the spot. I think she may be excited about this activity, or it could just be that she will finally be alone with Katie, without supervision. Maybe I should warn them about no hanky panky in the Poison Ivy.

"Oh yeah, you can go." Spencer says, just as she catches my eyes with hers. The contact is broken, when Madison kisses my hand, grinning cheekily, before skipping of to Kyla; who immediately links their arms.

Spencer was frowning again. Do you think it's rather cruel to make someone think something is true, when in fact it isn't? Well I do, but I believe that Spencer needs a little push to get her to come to me. And she hasn't mentioned Aiden yet, so I don't think he is what's stopping Spencer.

I think I may have more luck in the woods. I walk up to Spencer smiling sweetly. Spencer smiles happily when I link my arm with hers. Then we head for woods edge, following the rest. I see Madison and Kyla go off to the right, while Evelyn and Katie go left. So Spencer and I walk straight forward, going deeper into the woods.


	14. Danger Mouse

Happy Campers

Chapter 14- Danger Mouse

"Why did you run away?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I'm too confused to mess about with subtly.

"Umm well I technically I-I didn't run, I was m-more of a fast walk" Spencer replied leaving my question unanswered, which meant I was left unsatisfied, and that just doesn't sit well with me.

"Don't dodge the question Spencer. Why did you kiss me and then leave?" I know the kiss was mutual, but she did start it.

"I-I...I don't know Ashley, I'm sorry. I just...I just got scared okay" Spencer looked down at the woods floor as we walked in deeper through the trees. I'll admit I forgive her for running away like she did, but I'm going to need a bit more than her being scared as a reason; I mean why is she scared? I know why I'm scared, but why is she?

"I was scared too Spence, and to be honest I'm scared right now, but I didn't run out on you. What is it you're scared of exactly?" Normally when the situation gets all serious like this, I would start cracking jokes, but I really don't think it's appropriate right now. Spencer took a deep breath before answering.

"It's you. I'm scared of you" She says so quietly that I hardly heard what she said, all I heard was 'It's you'. At least now I know that we are both scared of each other. It's natural instinct, to be wary of something that brings out your most vulnerable emotions, right? For me in three short days Spencer has bought out my most vulnerable side for the world to see. I have spent years bottling those emotions away and she's already popped the cork, so to speak.

As we walk further in the area surrounding us gets darker; the trees have blocked out most of the sun light, only the odd streams of light get through the small gaps in between the leaves. I stop walking to look down at the list:

1. 1 Healthy Pinecone

2. 3 Different type's of leaves

3. Poison Ivy (collect with caution)

4. 2 Species of Mushroom

5. 1 Acorn

6. Fox print (draw on paper)

I looked around for anything that I had read on the list. I looked over at Spencer who was looking at a stump of a fallen tree to my left. I followed her eyes and saw a bright yellow mushroom sprouting from the ground. I smirked. She was helping me without even realising it, or maybe that's what she wants me to think?

Oh by the way, I've taken it upon myself to forget the kiss happened altogether. Unless it happens again, if it happens again I'm going to make sure she doesn't leave. So from here on out the kiss was apart of my many pleasant dreams. Its better this way, trust me. Less heartache for all, and when I say all I mean me.

So anyway, I practically skip over to the tree stump where the yellow mushroom sat. I slipped on my glove, and plucked it from the ground in one clean sweep. Smiling widely as I bagged my first find and Spencer's if you wish to get fussy in who actually found it. Plagiarism means jack to me, well on things like this...sneaky huh.

Spencer smiles and pats me gently on the back. I smile back and then start walking around looking for the various items.

3 Hours later...

I was leaning against a moss covered tree wiping the beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck away. I've have successfully managed to find the pinecone, 2 species of mushroom, 3 leaves and the fox print. And for the record I did it all on my own, as Spencer was more careful with where she looked since the mushroom incident.

All I had left to find was the Poison Ivy and the Acorn.

I was still searching the grounds for the acorn; every time I think I've struck gold it turns out I've found a miniature pinecone. While I was still searching for that blasted acorn, I started to hear quiet crunching sounds. My first reaction was to look at Spencer, but she was still busy inspecting some tree...don't ask.

My eyes darted around looking for the noise, when I focused my eyes on the tree stump where I found the yellow mushroom; I saw a little brown mouse. And that little brown mouse was munching on _my_ acorn. I bet the little shit stole it from right under my nose.

Now normally I would have walked away and left the little guy to his dinner, but not this time. No this time I walked closer because I needed that acorn, I'm sure he could find another acorn easier than I could.

I walked as slowly and quietly as I could towards the mouse and _my_ acorn. I figured that if I just scared the little guy, he would simply run away leaving me to collect my reward. Ha-ha like I'm that lucky.

It wasn't long before Spencer caught on to what I was planning on doing and attempted to convince me to leave the rodent to his meal, but I needed that acorn!

"Ashley I seriously think that you should leave that mouse's acorn alone. Honestly Ash they get really temperamental about food around this time of year. Just walk away Ashley." Spencer was walking backwards as she spoke, but I carried on walking forward. Of course I totally ignored Spencer's warning. That acorn was as good as mine.

The second I was close enough, I lunged forward at the mouse, but it would appear that the little bugger had anticipated what I was going to do and lunged back at me. So Naturally I started screaming as the squeaky daemon rodent attacked me. I was running around flailing my arms, trying to fling the beast off of me.

I had my eyes shut tight; so the crazed rodent couldn't scratch my eyes out, and that meant I had no clue as to where Spencer was. And as fate has it I ended up running straight into her. The force of my ploughing into her, made her topple over backwards; taking me with her of course. When we fell backwards we began rolling down a steep bank.

Now I wasn't the only one screaming, Spencer's girlish scream had joined mine. I would have laughed at it all, but I kind of preoccupied with my own screaming.

It felt like we were rolling for ages and to be honest I was starting to get motion sickness. Well that was before we came to a sudden halt in some weird plant patch. Spencer was lying on top of me, when we finally flopped to a stop.

She was looking down at me; our eyes locked together with an intense heat. My hands balled into tight fists as I tried to stop myself from leaning up and kissing her. Although as it turns out my self control was not needed because soon enough Spencer had leant down and placed her lips upon mine. The kiss was soft and sweet.

As the time went by we got more into the kiss. Spencer was the one controlling everything, as I didn't want to risk scaring her away by moving to fast or being too forward. It didn't matter that I wasn't in control because I was happy to follow her lead.

Soon her hands were running freely through my brown locks, when they moved down and cupped my slightly pink cheeks my lips parted instinctively. She didn't waste any time putting her tongue in my mouth, searching it thoroughly.

Our tongues wrestled for a good few minutes, till I was taken over by this unbearable urge to scratch my back and arms. I tried to relieve the itching as subtly as possible, but the itchy feeling only got worse. I was then frantically scratching at my arms.

Getting annoyed by my constant wriggling Spencer pulled back from my lips and looked down at me her face etched with wonder. She too was panting and her cheeks were tainted a slight pink similar to mine.

"Ashley what on earth has you wriggling so much?" She asked. I was watching her closely as her eyes widened, that's when I started to panic because she immediately jumped up from her position on top of me.

"What?" What the heck could have happened to have caused that kind of reaction? I bloody hope that, that mouse isn't back for more; little bugger was flipping mental. My god this itching is getting worse every second.

"Ashley I think you've found the last item on your list" What the hell is she talk...Oh shit! Well that explains the itching huh? If it's poison Ivy then why is Spencer not scratching...oh yeah she was topping me when we landed.

Damn why is it that when ever something good happens in life something bad happens soon after. I mean first I was speeding through my tasks, and then to counter my good fortune I was attacked by pissing Danger Mouse. Then I was finally making-out with Spencer, and again to counter my good luck I happen to be making-out with the girl of my dreams in a bloody Poison Ivy patch. If this is the way the world is kept in balance then I don't want to be here at all.

Jesus H Christ! My skin is burning with irritation. Without my noticing Spencer had plucked me up from the Ivy; careful not to touch it herself.

We started walking back to the camp. When we reached the woods edge Spencer told me to head straight to the infirmary to get treated. As I was walking away I turned back around to see Spencer watching me, I started smirking, which made her blush. Then she turned around to face the woods and blew hard on her whistle signalling to the remaining girls that the hunt was over and that they were to return to the cabin immediately.

I had been sitting in the Infirmary for 20 minutes in my pants and bra; before Spencer had to be called in because I was refusing the let the nurse's male assistant put the lotion on my body. It wasn't that I didn't want the relief because believe me I wanted nothing more than for the itching to stop, but I was not having some strange male nurse rub lotion on my body.

When Spencer finally arrived in the treatment room, she very quickly became nervous about being in the same room as the assistant nurse and practically naked me. I noticed Spencer eyes quickly look me up and down appreciatively, which made me smile. Then she turned to the male nurse with a fake happy face.

"What seems to be the problem Aiden?" Spencer asked.

Yeah my smile dropped in an instant as well.


	15. Let us be free

Happy Campers

Chapter 15 – Let us be free

So this is Aiden. I can honestly say that I am not impressed; I mean Spencer could do a hell of a lot better than this male model wannabe. And why the heck is he the assistant nurse, and by the looks of him the only drug he knows about is steriods.

"Hey Spence, I called you because miss attitude over there won't let me put the lotion on her back. She's been refusing to let anyone touch her and then she started ranting about wanting her counsellor" Aiden said in a rather irratating voice. And I was not ranting; I was simply trying to get my point out. And I wouldn't have even had to repeat myself if her had listened to me the first time.

"Don't be rude Aiden, her name is Ashley and I'm sure she wasn't ranting. You probably weren't listening to her. Oh and where's the lotion, I'll do it" Spencer replied back heatedly. Wow I never thought Spencer would defend me over her boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe she likes me the best and is going to dump his ass? It could happen.

"I'm sorry babe; I'm just annoyed that I had to leave my group for the day, so I could assist Ms Tiffani. Sorry Ashley." Aiden said as he turned to face me. I have he a small smile, trying to hide my smugness. I doubt it worked.

Aiden handed the lotion bottle over to Spencer and gave her peck on the cheek before leaving to go back to the front desk. I watched him till he was out of sight as did Spencer. Once he was gone, Spencer walked over to me and gave me a stern look.

"Why wouldn't you just let him put the lotion on you? The irritation only gets worse if you leave it untreated." Spencer walked behind, squirting the creamy white substance in to the palm of her hand before massaging it on to the inflamed skin on my back.

"I don't like people touching me unless I trust them and I'm especially not having your 'boyfriend' touch me. And anyway why would I let anyone rub lotion on me when I could have you do it instead?" I turned round as I spoke so I could see her blush at my words. I gave her a seductive wink, hoping she would kiss me again.

I waited for her to make a move, but she only smirked. So I took it upon myself to pull her in. I treaded my hands through her hair and held her lips to mine. One of my hands slipped out from her hair to hold on to her waist. I heard her moan quietly, which made me smirk.

The itching was dying down, but it was still being a pest. And this time I'm not going to cut our kiss short for anything. I want her. No I need her to kiss me. I need to feel her emotions for me; I need to know that she wants me as much as I want her.

"Mmm Ash he could come back in any second" Spencer whispered against my lips. I wasn't planning on stopping, but she was right. As much as I wanted to carry on we couldn't risk getting caught in that kind of situation and by situation I mean me sitting on the table in my underwear, with Spencer between my legs, our lips attached. It just wouldn't be a good idea, at least not until tomorrow. Tomorrow I shall be a legal adult so I can make out with who I like, camp counsellor or not.

I sighed as Spencer pulled away and turned me back round so she could continue putting the lotion on my back.

"Does it still itch? If it does I can put more on later tonight or in the morning" Well since she's just offered to lotion me up again, of course I'm going to say it still itches duh. Actually maybe I won't 'cause this stuff stinks, I mean proper nasty stuff.

"I think I'm good for now, could you pass me my clothes please?" It was only when I said that, did Spencer turn to me and take a real good look at my near nakedness. He eyes travelled up from legs and inched higher very slowly, she stopped at my chest. Her eyes suddenly a very dark blue, her stare had a hungry look to it.

She took me by surprise when she rushed forward, heading straight for me. She slammed her body into mine, attaching her lips to mine. The kiss was different than before, this was hard and fast. And I loved it; this was the raw passion I wanted to see from Spencer.

I pushed her back when I heard the infirmary door bell go off. That meant some one else had just walked in. I think its best that I get changed very quickly. I looked over at Spencer whose cheeks were a deep red. Her breath leaving her body in quick, short pants.

"We can continue back at the cabin if you like Spencer, and I think we should talk about what's going on between us" I say softly. I don't want there to any confusion between what we have. And I we really need to talk about the whole Aiden thing. If she wants me then she can have me, but Aiden has got to go before anything serious happens between us.

~*~

Once I fully dressed again, Spencer and I leave the Infirmary. Well we're half way back to the cabin before Spencer stopped and said that she had left something back at the Infirmary. She shouted over her shoulder that she'll meet me back at the cabin in our room.

I nodded and carried on towards the Pacific's cabin. Now I'm not naive in the slightest I know full well that Spencer didn't leave anything behind because she never had anything to leave behind in the first place. So that means she's gone to Aiden, god knows why and I would prefer not to think about it. I'd be scarred for life by the image of Aiden naked.

~*~

At the Infirmary

Spencer walked through the hut door setting off the jingle of bells. Aiden looked up as Spencer approached the desk. His smile grew when he realised who it was visiting the Infirmary, he walked around the desk and took hold of Spencer in a gently kiss.

"Uh Aiden" Spencer said as she pushed him away gently. All the contact was suddenly making her feel uncomfortable. She also thought that contact of any sort might weaken her resolve of what she was here to do.

"Aid we need to talk" As soon as the words left her mouth Aiden started to panic, he had a feeling that this was not going to be the good kind of talk. He had felt that Spencer had been pulling away from him since the campers arrived only a few days ago.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He tried to keep his cool exterior, but the cracking of his voice, showed Spencer otherwise.

"Aiden I'm sorry. You know that I love you, I just don't think I'm in..." Spencer was about to make the final blow, but Aiden blurted out two words that made her heart stop.

"...Marry me?" Aiden's face was bright red and his eyes were blurry from the tears that he was trying to hold at bay. Spencer sighed knowing now that Aiden would do anything to keep her with him, but she didn't love him, she loved another...Ashley.

"Aiden I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Truthfully I haven't been for awhile. I'm sorry for hurting you I really am, but it's not fair on either of us, especially for you. You deserve someone that's going to love you for everything that you are. That person just isn't me. I'm sorry" Spencer let her tears fall down her cheeks quietly. The broken look Aiden was giving her was scratching at her heart.

Without looking back Spencer left the Infirmary and a very heart broken Aiden behind her. A wave of guilt washed over her because she knew that she was going to be in Ashley's arms tonight. Ashley would soothe her aching heart, but who did Aiden have? The one person able to heal him was the person who had caused him the pain.

More tears fell as Spencer made her way back to the cabin. It was late when she finally reached the cabin where the Pacific's slept. Walking through the door as quietly as possible, she noticed that four girls in the main bedroom were fast asleep. Looking a bit closer at Katie's bed she saw that the shy girl was not alone; Evelyn had curled herself up against the smaller girls back. Smiling Spencer decided to leave them in peace and went towards her room. Towards Ashley. Her possible love.


	16. Officially, UnOfficial

* * *

Happy Campers

Chapter 16 – Officially, Un-Official

I was lying lazily on my close enough to comfy camp bed, listening to my iPod. It was coming up to twelve O'clock; the skies nearly pitch back, it was still holding up its navy blue shimmer. I'm lying here with all the lights off, just thinking about what I was going to do when Spencer finally came back to her bunk. The thoughts of what she was probably doing back at the Infirmary made me shudder in disgust, just the thought of his grabby hands on any part of Spencer made me cringe.

Around 15 minutes later I heard the door of to my room squeak as it slowly opened. I could only see a little because the moon wasn't giving much light tonight as the clouds filled the skies. What I did see was enough for me to know that it was Spencer entering the room 4 past curfew. Her blonde hair really will be her downfall one of these days, it glows golden when hit with only the littlest of light.

She must have thought that I was sleeping because she was trying her best to be quiet and probably sneaky, but so far I have learnt that Spencer is far from quiet or sneaky. She has no deceptive skills what so ever.

I cleared my throat loudly just as she reached her bedside. She visibly jumped in shock. She waited a few seconds; probably trying to rid herself of the blush she is almost certainly wearing, before flicking on the lamp on her bedside table.

"Oh so you're awake then?" Spencer asked as she was looking down at her feet.

"Looks that way, so did you find what you forgot?" I couldn't quite keep the jealously out of my voice. Spencer looked up at me, giving me that cute little head tilt she does when she's confused or when she's thinking.

"Um well I guess you could say that, yes" She sounded unsure with her answer. I guess she doesn't want to talk about her activities with Aiden.

"What ever at least someone is getting some action in this place" Yep there was definite jealously in my voice, maybe even a hint of bitterness. You can't really hide emotions when your over come with them. Spencer is just looking at me with a look that saying 'what are you talking about'.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Spencer asked. I told you, I'd know that look anywhere. Anyway I was bout to give her back a snide remark, but a light seemed to have gone on in her head so I waited...

"Have Katie and Evelyn been having sex while I was out!?!" Spencer shrieked, undoubtedly waking up the whole cabin. Then from the other room you hear...

"We have not, we're cuddling!" Katie screams in her defence, followed by Evelyn giggling. I'm pretty sure I heard Madison growling out threats, but it could just as easily have been Kyla. And if I weren't so pissed about Spencer and Aiden tumbling about in the woods then I'd have laughed along, but as it was I was pissed actually I think I was hurt more than anything.

Spencer got up and walked to the door, poking her head through the little space she made and whispered her apology. Then she closed the door quietly and walked over to me, taking a seat on my bed.

"Who's getting some Ash?" Oh so now she whispers. I'm totally hating myself right now because I'm so mad at her, but at the same time I'm having to stop myself from kissing her senseless. I must have it bad for this girl.

"Like you don't know" I say turning away from her, putting my face into my pillow; nearly smothering myself in the process. I move my head the right, so I'm still facing away from her.

Spencer moves round the bed and sits back down on the side I'm now facing. She isn't just going to let this go I can see it. I'm going to have to tell it to her straight, no beating around the bush. She can only play dumb for so long right.

"I'm sorry Ashley, your going to have to throw me bone on this one because you've lost me. Have I done something to upset you? Is that what it is?" She sounds so nervous; I'm actually starting to feel bad about being upset with her.

"Yes you have done something to upset me. I can't believe you would string me along by kissing me, if you were going to fuck Aiden!" There I've said. I don't even care if I've woken anyone. Spencer is looking at me with her mouth open. Her brows start to furrow as what I had just said began to sink in.

"What are you talking about!? You know what it doesn't matter because it's complete crap. Not that it's any of your business anyway. I've already said I haven't slept with Aiden before. Do you honestly think I'd just throw my birginity away huh? And for the record yes I did go back to talk to Aiden, but that was just to break up with him." Spencer replied hotly as she scowled at me. Ok now I feel ultra bad and not to mention embarrassed. Whoa wait did she say she broke up with the tool?

I truly am speechless this time around. I mean I total had the wrong idea. Now I'm going to have to apologize for being rude and judgemental. Hopeful I haven't blown my chances with Spencer because then I would beat myself stupid for well...for being so stupid.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Spencer. I thought...well it doesn't matter what I thought because your right its none of my business what you get up to." I lower my head into my hands hiding away from the disappointed look Spencer is probably giving me right now.

"Ash...Ashley, look at me. As sad that I am that you don't seem to trust me, I just wanted to say that I broke up with Aiden in hopes that maybe we could see where things go with us...maybe?" Spencer whispered nervousness creeping in again. I don't think she has forgiven me, but I really think she will in due time.

I don't bother answering her, instead I lift her head up slowly and soon as our eyes met I moved her onto her back and kissed her as lovingly as I could. Spencer's hands moved up my body till they reached my neck, which they then moved around encircling my neck to pull me closer. We kissed for as long as we could with out breathing, by that time we were bright red and panting.

"I'll take that as a yes, am I right Ashley P?" Spencer giggled, placing a quick kiss at the base of my neck. I nodded my head eagerly as the best I could was moan right now. Her kisses on my neck continued, her tongue flicked playfully at dip in my neck every now.

I surprised myself by pulling back, normally I'd have had to be dragged away from an willing girl, but I think the reason I stopped was because I had remembered what Spencer had said during the camp fire. That she wouldn't have sex till she was married, so that would make Spencer a virgin and I just don't think she should be losing that till she really knows she's ready. I mean anyone can be willing at the time, but most end up regretting it and I never want Spencer to regret me in any way, shape or form.

"Let's not go there just yet ok. Although I wouldn't be apposed to making-out. Oh and just so I know what exactly are we?" I just need to know, so I won't go putting my foot in it at any time.

"Um ok, I guessing you could say we're seeing each other. So we're un-official if you're ok with that?" Spencer asked quietly, looking slightly worried.

"I'm ok with that, besides I plan on making it official soon enough. Besides nobody can say its wrong when tomorrow morning comes. So your like my girlfriend to be" I reply. I have a very smug smile right now by the way. I'm officially an adult tomorrow, that then means my trust fund is open for business and the inheritance my mom left me is finally added to my account. So Carolina can shove her exercise ball up her ass. Ha-ha.

"Ash sweetie, are you ok?" Spencer asks looking at me with concern etched on her face.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I reply perkily before kissing her swiftly on the lips.

"Oh well it's just...um well you were kind of cackling. It was sort of...creepy" Hmmm I must have laughed out loud. Whoops.

I smiled sweetly at Spencer before pulling her back down on to the bed with me. I can't wait for tomorrow, and Spencer has given me the best birthday present I could have wished for, well she will once we're married ha-ha, well maybe that's going a little far, but I can honestly see myself marring Spencer, can't you?

Anyway enough of that let the making-out commence.

"Oh and I haven't forgotten that you insulted my chasity, you better start begging" Spencer whispers in my ear. My mouth just dropped open literally. If that was any indication of what Spencer would be like in bed, then I have no problems waiting for marriage...no problem at all.

* * *

Okay so since a certain someone (not mentioning any names) was quite insistant on another chapter being posted soon, I that I'd better give them what they wanted before someone got hurt lol. I'm sorry that the whole Spashley coming together is a bit slow, but I don't approe of simply diving into a relationship with someone you hardly know...so I guess its showing in the story. And I also apologise for the shortness of my recent updates, I just don't have as much time as I used to. Thanks to those who review, it's really helpful to know your views. Hope you enjoyed. x


	17. Presents, Plots and Problems

Happy Campers

Chapter 17 – Presents, Plots and Problems

I woke up this morning without any help from someone else, which is actually quite shocking. Usually I have to be made to wake up, but not today. No sir, not today because today is the day that is my birthday. And not just any birthday, it's my fabulous 18th birthday. And I'm officially an adult.

And now I'm an adult I can be controlled by no one. I'll be my own woman. And my woman will be Spencer. I'm not going to push Spencer into something that she's no ready for, but I can't help getting excited at the thought of us being a real couple.

Oh and just in case you were wondering where Spencer is, I'll tell you. She's currently fast asleep in my arms, which is probably why I wasn't woken up by someone else. Since said someone is practically using me as her human mattress. I'm not complaining though, so far this has been an awesome birthday and I've only just woken up.

~*~

Since Spencer didn't show any signs of waking up, I had the honour of waking the girl up my own way. Although she didn't wake up instantly, instead she moaned softly as I kissed the underside of her jaw lightly. Her eyes cracked a little, meeting my own. She smiled lazily at me, so I went in for another kiss, but this time on her lips. I can now assure you that my Spencer is fully awake.

For a girl who wanted to take things slow, she sure was heating us up. Then again maybe this was my present, and you know the rules...you can't refuse a gift, its rude. So yeah I believe it would have been quite rude to have stopped my present short.

We did finally stop though, but that was when Madison and the girls came barging in singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. Strangely enough though each and every one of them had their eyes closed, so they didn't actually see me and Spencer making out like horny teens. And for that I'm thankful, after all Spencer doesn't want people to know just yet. I might just inform Madi though?

"Happy Birthday!" They each shouted in their own excited way. Madison looked straight at me and winked. I think I may have actually blushed. Oh and the girls still didn't see anything 'cause I had gotten off Spencer and moved a good distance away from her, while the girls were deep in their song.

"Thanks guys" I say with a huge grin on my face. Damn it feels like I've know these girls all my life, I wish that was the truth. I turn to look behind me; at Spencer, but she had just appeared in front of me next to Madison. We shared a smile and she blushed.

"Okay girls since its Ashley C...P's" Spencer looked around to see if anyone had caught her slip up, but apparently I was the only one, which she knew because of my smirk. "We're going to do something extra special, so what ever Ashley says goes, but only for the day" Spencer says looking pointedly at me as she says her last few words.

Ha-ha I don't think Spencer thought her offer through properly. Since she has just given me way too much power in controlling today's events. Thinking of which...what should we do today? I don't really want to go back to the lake as the hawks are having their activities there. And I don't think Spencer will let me have a bow and arrow again. So that leaves the woods or some other area that we have yet to visit.

"Hey Spence, what other places are there around here?" Spencer looks up to ceiling of the cabin and taps her chin with her finger, its like watching something on cable...you know when those people who really can't act pretend to make it look like their thinking, when actually they are trying to remember there next lines, but Spencer looks so cute in dopey kind of way.

"Uh well there are a few events to do, but I haven't booked anything for our group. I kind of thought that you'd want to do some totally of the schedule, but I can try and sort something out if there is something you really want to do?" Spencer looks at me expectedly. I can't think of anything that I really want to do...

"Oh hey Ash I was just wondering when we were going to get that girl back for the whole bacon in the face thing? I mean I'm in no rush, but since the schedule is free and their occupied, maybe we could you know do something?" Oh my good Madison is right, I totally forgot about that.

"Oh yeah that's a..." I was saying.

"Very, very bad idea." Spencer finishes. I should have expected as much, some people are such party poopers. I mean god live a little, no harm no foul right. And well we won't hurt them, just scare them a little.

"Aw Spencer don't be a spoil sport." Evelyn whines, while drooping forward; kind of looking like she ran of batteries or something.

"Yeah party pooper" Kyla and Katie chime in. I smirk up at Spencer who is frowning at being booed. I think she likes being the cool councillor, bless her. I turn to Madison and wink; of course Madison knows just what I want.

"Well since were not doing the little pay back thing, then maybe I can spend the day giving Ashley her birthday present," Madison knows just how to push Spencer's buttons, so she starts to step closer to me and leans in close to whisper, but loud for everyone to here "you'll just scream when you get it" she licks my ear swiftly, and admittedly I shivered and get quite excited.

When I open my eyes I see Spencer shooting daggers at Madison; who was biting her lip, looking at me hungrily. Since Spencer still hadn't agreed to our playful outing, I was going to have to push her buttons myself. I stepped even close to Madison and was just about to insist that I unwrap my present now, when Spencer stepped between us and folded her arms; looking at me.

"Girls go get dressed for the days activities, were going to the lake." Spencer doesn't move her eyes from mine while she gives the girls there orders. I pretty sure her eyes have gone green...I now know why they call it the green eyed monster. Nice to know she cares though; if it was the other way round and she was being hit on, then I think I'd be cracking heads.

My girls leave in a rush all excited, because we all know who is at the lake. Now it's just me and Spencer in the room and she is still staring at me. I love having her attention, but she's not wearing her happy face...not even close.

"Do you like Madison?" Her pretty blue eyes turn sad.

"Well yeah I do, but..." I start, but Spencer has a thing about interrupting me apparently.

"Then why did you bother with me?" What? I'm starting to believe that she is quite insecure about either herself or of relationships in general. Then again another likely could simply be because she is very new to this kind of attraction.

"Spencer if you had let me finish, then you would know that I only like Madison in a friendly way. You have my full attention in every way. Madison can push buttons yes, but as sappy as it sounds you are quickly becoming my everything, and F.Y.I. you do more then just push my buttons" I say winking so fully understands my meaning.

Of course she blushes. I smile up at her before starting to lean in, Spencer meets me half way and leans down, placing her lips to mine gently. I slide my hands up her arms till they reach her neck; I pull her down so I can kiss her fully.

The next thing we know there is a few 'Aww' noises coming from the door way, in a flash Spencer is on the other side of the room her eyes wide and fearful. I honestly do not see the point because we we're blatantly busted by the other cabin roomies. And I don't believe any of them would purposely get Spencer in trouble...although technically she can't get in trouble because I officially legal.

"Geez Spencer calm down, we've known you liked Ashley for like 3 days. And we total just caught you two making out, no point hiding now" Madison smirks, while the others giggle. I look sympathetically over to my blonde. She is in full blush mode right now.

"Okay guys shows over, lets get planning" I say taking the attention off of Spencer, to which she sighs in relief.

"Ohohohohoh" Kyla shouts while she holds her hand up, while she jumps up and down as if I can't see her right in front of me. Madison looks down at Kyla with her eyebrow raised; Katie and Evelyn are still looking at Spencer.

"Yes Kyla?" I ask, but my attention is shifted to the hand that is now on my lower back. My senses pick up the fresh breezy scent that is Spencer, how she managed to get to me without my knowing is well...unknown to me.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I saw some scuba stuff in the boat house, so maybe we could just scare the crap out of them, you know just to see if they really are a bunch of girls. I mean I know for a fact that if I felt something grab my leg while I was swimming I'd probably scream bloody murder." Kyla looks around to see the stunned faces of her fellow Pacific's. And I have to give Kyla some credit because that isn't that bad of an idea, but.

"Great idea Kyla, but if I remember correctly the lake water is as transparent as glass. They will see us easily." I reply looking around to see everyone pouting.

"Well I think the wet suits are the same colour as the sand, so I guess if we were stealthy enough then we wouldn't be seen. And if their all flapping about, then I doubt that they are going to be paying attention to the water, their just going to want to get out as quick as they can." A sweet voice timidly speaks from behind me. I turn around my mouth open; I can not believe Spencer is helping us plot an 'attack'.

"What? That piece of bacon nearly hit me as well and well it was aimed at you, so I have to defend you right...'cause I'm kind of your girlfriend." Spencer explains shyly, her eyes on the floor. Too bad she can't see my face, I know for a fact that my smile is huge and my eyes are probably glowing with admiration for this girl.

I give Spencer's tinted cheek a quick kiss, and then put my hand out so that it is in the middle of the circle.

"Pacific Pride" I look around again.

"Pacific Pride" They each repeat back, before putting their hands on top of mine. Spencer was the first to join, but suspect it was because she didn't want Madison to touch me anytime soon. The Hawks won't know what's going to hit them. This is going to be the best birthday ever and it's still early.

~*~

We were all heading out of the cabin, once Spencer and I had changed of course. I was just reaching for the door, when it swung open and Glen walked in. Spencer stepped in front of me to face her brother.

"This is a girls cabin you perv, you can't juts barge in! Now get out!" Spencer growls. There is a definite rivalry between these two. In reply Glen scoffs and looks around the room.

"Whatever, dad wants to speak with some chick called Davies, his office now." He grins as though he knows what the talks about. His eyes land on me, and they study me from head to toe. Glen then lets out a long whistle.

"Now you are fine, I'd love to show you what a real camp experience is like" Ewww that's all I'm saying, he must have the worlds most perverted smile. I'm likely to throw up any second now.

"Asshole" Spencer grumbles, and then punches him hard in the chest, making him squeal; strangely enough though Glen runs away. I look worriedly up her, and she too looked back with a concerned face. I can't help but think I'm about to loose everything I've come to enjoy, and it would seem that Spencer thinks the exact same thing.

And to think we haven't even become official, before we're ripped apart.


	18. Let's talk

**Happy campers **

**Chapter 18 – Let's talk**

I was on my way towards the main cabin, where the head councillor's office was. I am honestly scared and really nervous, thankfully Spencer insisted on coming with me. She wanted to support me in anyway she could. I'm just hoping her dad will let her sit in with me, but I highly doubt it.

As we reached the steps of the huge log cabin, Spencer stops. I turn round to look at her with a look of confusion; I thought she was going to walk me in.

"Spencer I thought you were coming in with me?" I asked in a pitiful voice.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to come with you or not. I mean it might be a personal talk or something important" Spencer looks up at me, a small smile appearing.

"Well I would like for you to come in with me please" I walk back down the steps and pick up her hand, then I walk back up towards the cabin door. When we reached the top, we both stopped and turned to face the other; bracing ourselves for the worst, but hoping for the best.

Spencer opened the door to let me through, and then she followed closely in behind me. I looked around the wide open cabin taking in every detail; the soft looking wooden walls, the outdoors furniture. It looked like all those hunters cabins from the movies. Although the stag's head mounted on the wall above the fireplace was kind of creepy, i felt like it was watching me.

A few paces from where I was standing, was a black looking log door. And this is a random guess, but I'd say that I will walk through that door in a few seconds. Well it's not really a guess since the golden plaque clearly states that behind that door waits the 'Head Councilor'.

"Hey Ashley, my dad is ready to see you now." Spencer says as she nudges me gently. I'm frozen in place, so Spencer takes the lead and steers me towards the door; which I swear is getting bigger. I lift my hand up to knock, but it barely makes a sound, but from the corner of my eye I see Spencer's hand coming in to view and knock loud and clear on the hard surface.

"Come in" replies a deep voice.

Again I'm frozen, so Spencer reaches out and opens the door for me. And again she gently steers me inside and to the seat which I'm guessing will be mine during our chat.

Once I'm sat in my seat I sense that Spencer is about to leave so I quickly latched onto her wrist and refused to let go. My eyes pleaded with her to stay, I don't know why she is even leaving especially when she said she would stay if I wanted her to.

"I think Ms Davies would like you to stay Spencer" The deep voice echoes with amusement, well it's good to see someone in the room is enjoying themselves. Spencer nodded slowly, as she took an empty seat on the couch across the room.

I'm looking down at my hands now, since Spencer's dad is looking directly at me. I'm used to being stared at and judged, but this is the nerve-racking judgment I have ever had to sit through. And he doesn't even know that I'm 'close' with his daughter.

"Hello Ms Davies, how are you finding the camp?" Arthur asks in a business like tone. And why is he calling me Ms Davies; everyone else is called by their first name.

"Um well it's only been 4 days, but I guess so far it has been awesome. The girls are nice and Spencer's been great." I look over at Spencer with a smile, she's blushing go figure.

"That's good then, well I'm sure your wondering why I've asked for you. Well it seems that you are now a legal adult, who is now able to make your own choices." Geez drag it out much. I'm dying here!

"What you're trying to say is?" I hope that didn't sound rude. He chuckled a little bit and he's smiled.

"Well since you're a legal adult you no longer permitted to stay here with us in the camp" There was a small gasp from Spencer's direction after Arthur had pretty much said you can leave. Arthur looks over to his daughter with a confused look. I on the other hand just frown and look down at my fidgeting hands.

"...Or you can stay here? The catch though is that you can not stay here as a camper, if you decided to stay, then you shall be staying here as a trainee counselor. It's your choice, so how about it?" I'm totally gawping right now. So I can stay and work here or I can leave and never see Spencer again. Well there's no question…looks like I'm becoming a camp counselor. Oh goody.

"Well I'm kind of attracted to this place, so I'd love to stay. Thanks" Arthur couldn't have had a more satisfied smile on his face. Spencer if its even possible has an even brighter smile than usual. I subtly wink in her direction; I don't think my new boss saw…at least I hope he didn't.

"Perfect. Since you know Spencer the best, I think its wise to have her train you and simply because she is the best I have. Your training begins today. Welcome aboard Ashley" With that said Arthur stood up from his seat and before leaving he patted my shoulder gently.

As soon as the office door had Spencer was straight on my lap leaving kisses all over my face. I somehow managed to get her lips attached to mine in a needy kiss. I do believe she is happy that I'm staying. Soon my lips start to hurt, so I pull back. I had to hold Spencer's shoulders back since when I pulled back she moved with me.

"Wow okay let me breath Spence." She giggled, as she nuzzled against my neck. It's strange you know, I've been here for only 4 days give or take a few hours and I'm more settled here than I ever been anywhere else in my life. This is most definitely the only decent thing Carolina has ever done for me. Although I know her intent was less than friendly when she sent me away. Honestly though who gives a crap…not me.

I'm free, I'm rich and I'm almost certainly in love.

* * *

I'm sorry this update is so short, but my idea for this chapter was cut short…I blame my lack of attention, but feel free to blame me =] I'll try and make the next one longer. Anyways I hoped it was satisfactory. Reviews please.


	19. No harm, No foul

Happy Campers

Chapter 19 – No harm, No foul

It's been about 3 days since that surprising office meeting and Spencer and I have been enjoying each day together. Spencer is beyond happy that I've decided to stay and join the counselling team. There has been a few problems with Glen constantly hitting on me, which Spence did not approve of in the slightest...I'm telling you, when Glen pinched my ass, Spencer blew a fuse. No joke.

So I've officially been here a full week, so yeah I guess Spencer and I kind of jumped into things, but honestly things have been great. We've spent endless nights just talking; getting to know each other more. I think we might be making it official soon to.

We're all in the Mess Hall, getting breakfast. We're sat in our usual seats, though Spencer and I sit quite a bit closer now, but not so close that it's obvious. I've also noticed Aiden has been constantly staring at Spencer and I, well mostly at Spencer, but since I'm practically attached to her hip; he see's me to.

No unlike Spencer I don't plan on losing my cool over someone staring, but in my girls defence Glen was giving me 'fuck me' eyes. And it doesn't matter how many times he gets told, the message just doesn't seem to sink in. I'm getting used to it now, as it happens every few hours, when we actually cross paths. Thankfully Aiden doesn't try and get close to Spencer, he merely watches from afar with a pathetic look on his face.

My training so far has been pretty easy; I just follow Spencer around and take part in the activities that she sets up for the group. Oh the girls are doing great if you're interested. Madison and Kyla have formed a tight bond, which is shocking considering on how they started out. Katie and Evelyn have been found kissing sweetly every now and then...I seriously doubt that it has gone further since they meet a week ago and when it comes to 'sexy time' noise I have ears like a freaking wolf.

Today is the day we plan on executing our revenge on the Hawks, they've gotten really arsey since they think they got one over on us. At first I was reluctant to join in on the plan 'cause well I didn't want to do anything that could risk my placement here. I was going to call it off, when Spencer said that the girls were more than willing to take the full blame if they caught. I wasn't sure at first, but I was quickly convinced by Spencer.

We had sat down at the round table to plan everything out. It was decided that Kyla and Katie were going to be the ones who actually went into the water and grabbed people's ankles. Madison and Eve were going to be by some of the surrounding trees with bags of flour...the flour was Spencer's idea; apparently it's been a vision of hers to nearly drown someone in flour, odd I know.

Spencer and I on the other hand we're going to be watching everything go off, that way we don't actually get blamed for partaking in such an act. Spencer had been to the hut by the lake and picked up the swimming suits for Katie and Kyla, while I had snuck into the kitchens with Madison to snatch the flour. We didn't get caught...but we had a bit of trouble getting Madison out of the window; her skin tight shorts snagged on the latch, so she was dangling out the window, receiving a nasty wedgey no doubt.

I was made to promise not to tell anyone, but it was just too funny to be kept secret. We all had a laugh about it, well Kyla wasn't laughing at first. She asked if Madi was okay first then she started laughing. I'm sure you'll have no trouble imagining what Eve was like, one word: Hyena.

Since we had all the planning down we had to wait till the Hawks we're having there time at the lake again, which was oddly enough at the same time as Glen's group.

With the new information we changed our plans a little. We decided that we would split up into groups of three. Kyla, Madison and I were targeting the Hawks, while Spencer, Katie and Evelyn targeted the Cobras.

Spencer wanted to see Glen get what he deserved, she started mumbling about no-one looks at her girl like a piece of meat. It made me smile even if she was slightly scary with all the evil giggling; think possessed Barbie and you have Spencer in evil mode.

I wanted my revenge on the Hawks for the whole attempt at throwing bacon at me, even if it didn't actually hit, it's the fact that they tried. And Madi is my friend and she did get hit by that greasy piece of pork. So I think that gives me good reason to give some back.

And yes I do realise that this isn't the smartest stunt to pull when I've only just been given a job, but you know technically I'm a 'trainee' so I don't have to be all serious just yet. Oh and this will probably boost my cool councillor meter...me thinks.

Ok so back to the plan.

Spencer, Katie and Evelyn are on the other side of the lake; the boys side getting ready for the surprise. I can see Spencer from where I'm hiding in a tree above the water equipment shed, it was a hell challenge getting up here, but no pain no gain and well I've gained the perfect view of both stunts going off.

From behind the shed I see Madison helping Kyla suit up in her sandy coloured wet suit. There was definitely more groping going on than necessary and way too many boob grazes to be disguised as 'accidents'.

Once Kyla has her oxy-tank on her back she sneakily crawls on her front to the edge of the water. Also from across the lake I see that Katie is already in the water, well I only saw the ripple in the water so I think that it's Katie?

Spencer is hiding in the bushes to the left of where Evelyn was standing beside a tree holding the bag of flour. Madison was in a similar position over on my side. All we had to do now was wait for our victims to come play (insert evil laugh). Let's just hope they come soon because I have no idea how long the air in oxy-tanks will last, by the looks of them not very long since they are only tiddly little things.

~*~

Thankfully it's not a long wait. I can hear the familiar sound of pig grunts, so I know the Hawks are on there way. I give the nod Madison, who in turn gives the thumbs up to Kyla. All that I can see of Kyla is her wide eyes, other than that she's invisible. This is some serious ninja s**t.

From across the lake I can see that the guys are already in the water dunking each other and fighting; how typical. I have no clue where Katie is, but I'm sure I'll find out when it all kicks off. From my side I can't see Kyla at all now, so I know she's now in position.

Jessie the Hawks camp counsellor gives out some safety instructions, before hoping up on the high chair. While Jessie sits there in her chair rubbing lotion on her arms, the group take off running into the water; well personally I thought it was more of a bouncy waddle than a run.

Renee starts off some water fight, which they are all start getting excited about. These girls are animals, they spare no one. Lucy is nearly drowning a podgy brunette whose name I can't remember; then again I don't care to know their names.

"I am Renee, Queen of the Lake, so bow down my bitches!" And just when you think she couldn't get any lamer, she goes and shouts something like that. I don't see why she is the queen, because believe me my friends that girl has a face only a mother could love.

After a while I get bored just watching the animals play about in the water. Kyla must be waiting for them to calm down, so she doesn't get trampled. While I'm waiting for Kyla to do her part, I look over to the boy's side and watch as Glen bombs into the water from a large rock, effectively splashing everyone in his group. And yet they all cheer him on as if he was a god.

I can see her face that well, but I'm guessing that her face is showing disgust and possibly embarrassment that she is related to a moron such as Glen.

~*~

After 10 minutes of waiting for the stunt to start, I hear two screams, one slightly more high pitched than the other. The high pitched scream sounded further away, so I guessing it came from one of the guys. Not long after those two screams were followed by many more.

It was a race to get out of the water. The screams had scared Jessie enough for her to fall out of her high chair and land face first in the sand. And if I'm not mistaken I so believe she got slightly trampled.

The girls had fallen right into out trap. They continued to scream as they ran towards Madison's direction. It was like the time went into slow motion as Madison emptied the entire bag of flour onto the girls. The girls were all to stunned to know what was going on, so Madison and I took that as our cue to run away laughing hysterically.

The Cobras were in a similar position to the Hawks, the only difference beginning they never stopped running even when the bag of flour was emptied on to them. They continued screaming all the way back to their cabins, with Glen leading the way. Oh and I can now confirm that the high pitched scream from earlier was in fact Glen Carlin.

~*~

Madison and I are rolling around on my bunk still laughing. Madison wasn't laughing a second ago because she had only just realised that we had forgot about Kyla, but I just laughed even more, which lead to her pushing me off the bed.

We were both laughing again, but we were wrestling this time. Madison had just managed to get me pinned when Spencer and the other's choose that precise moment to enter the room. We weren't laughing anymore and neither were they, well Evelyn and Katie were still grinning, but they don't matter in the situation.

Spencer glares at us both, but mainly at Madison. Kyla just looked down sadly, I'm pretty sure that she has developed feelings towards the Latina, who is still pinning me. I can understand how they may have misunderstood the position that Madison and I are in right now, but I would have a least thought that Spencer would give me the benefit of the doubt.

Instead she quietly and calmly asks everyone to leave. Madison threw me an apologetic look, before quickly jumping off me and slinking past Spencer. Very unhappy blue eyes stared intently upon me, making me shift nervously on the bed. It was as soon as the door clicked to a quiet close that Spencer came at me...


	20. Rule One

Okay lovely people I hope your New Year started better than mine. Mine was absolutely crap. I made some very bad choices and I may be paying for them later on...lets hope not. And until I've sorted myself out I won't be updating, as I don't want my state to possibly ruin this story. I am really sorry about this, but it is something I have to do for myself.  
You are each amazing and thank you for reading. I will be back as soon as I can. Sorry its so short aswell. x

* * *

Happy Campers

Chapter 20 – Rule One

Spencer came at me...she (literally) leaped onto my bunk and landed on top of me. I was once again pinned, but I wasn't laughing this time. I think I was blushing since her toned thigh hit me square between my legs. Now yes that does sound painful, but at most it was a slight knock, which is what I'm pretty sure caused the heat in my cheeks.

She just looks at me with her dark blue eyes. Now I don't remember them being that shade of blue, and since I spent so many hours looking into them I know that there has been a colour change. Hmmm she's either very angry or very excited, I don't know about you, but I'm hoping for the latter.

"S-Spence?" Ugh blast my excited nervousness.

"Do you know how jealous it makes me, when I see some one that isn't me simply touching you? I don't know what you've done to Ashley, but I have never been...never felt like this before" Spencer licks her lips as she watches my mouth tremble.

"I-it's only been a week Spencer; we're still in that...h-honeymoon phase." Oh god! She must know that her leg is rotating in small circles against me; nobody is that oblivious to their actions. I'm biting my lip, trying to keep any noises of pleasure inside. I have a feeling that any moment now Spencer will snap out of this confident mode and will revert back to her old shy self.

"You didn't answer my question. Would you rather have Madison touch you than me?" What!? What kind of dumbass question is that?

"Nooo...anhhh...Spencer y-your leg-gee..." Spencer blinks a few times, before she stares at my flushed face with wide eyes. Yep there you go cute Spencer is back in the building. She looks down at her leg noticing its position.

"Oh I'm so..." she looked up at me mid apology, but stopped. My breathing was shaky and my heart was pounding against my chest. Spencer bit the corner of her bottom lip and then she did exactly what I thought she wouldn't. She pushed her thigh more forcefully against me, before leaning down and taking my parted lips in hers.

My hips became alive and began slowly grinding against Spencer's khaki clad leg. Whoa, whoa, whoa this way too soon. It's only just been a week and we haven't even been together for the full week. I know I'll hate myself for stopping this, but too much, too soon is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Spencer t-that's enough" I manage to spit out as she lays soft kisses down my neck. Spencer placed two more kisses before kissing my temple and then leaning her head against mine.

"Sorry I got carried away." She smiles sweetly at me, and then rolls off to my side grabbing my hand linking our fingers together.

"Spencer just so you know, Madison and I were only playing around. I mean there's nothing other than friendship between Madi and me. And even though it's only been like 4 days, nobody makes me feel like you do" I give Spencer's nose a quick peck. Geez when did I become so sappy.

"I know Ash. I just can't help feeling Jealous, and I hate feeling like that. Not to mention that fact that it makes it look like I don't trust you when I do, it's other people that I don't trust." Aww she's a protective jealous. I can live with that. It's kind of cute in a way, even though there is no need for her to be jealous especially of Madi.

"I've been thinking Spencer and..."

"No, no I'll be better I promise...don't leave me please" Spencer's eyes start welling up with unshed tears. Does she honestly think I'd leave her? "Please Ashley I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend and everything." She sniffles a little.

I'm now sitting up with a huge grin on my face. "Spencer you have really got to stop interrupting me" Spencer goes to talk, but I cover her mouth with my hand. "Now as I was saying. I've been thinking that we kind of rushed into this because we instantly clicked together and I think we should slow down a bit." Spencer nods her eyes still looking a little blurry.

"And I would love to be your girlfriend, but I think we should take our time with this ok?" Again Spencer nods. I use my thumbs to wipe away the small tears that have begun to trickle down her rosy cheeks. "So since we're doing this properly I would like to take you on a date Miss Carlin, will you accept?" I look hopefully into her eyes, while holding both her hands in mine.

Spencer chuckles, her smile reaching her eyes...and how I love that smile. "I accept. May I ask how many dates it will take for me to be your girlfriend?" She's smirking now. I swear her emotions are dysfunctional, she switches from jealous to lustful to sad/desperate to happy/relived in split seconds. And you know what I would change a thing about her and this is only the beginning.

"As many as it takes because I can guarantee that you Spencer Carlin will become my girlfriend, before this summer is over. And there are some rules" I lean over and give Spencer a kiss, and I'm hoping I put all the love and passion I feel for her into it because...

"Rule 1 no more kissing, later sweetpea" And I'm outer there. It's funny actually, how Spencer's face went from dreamy to WTF in 2 seconds flat. I think the rule shocked her a little; well there are still 2 rules to go so she better buckle up.


	21. Rule Two

Happy Campers

Chapter 21 – Rule 2

I literally ran out of that cabin, but not before grapping Madi. I needed her help setting up everything for my date with Spencer. I'm thinking romantic, but not too romantic. Since I set up rule one, I don't want to be tempted to kiss her or to tempt her into kissing me. I want to do this right; we rushed into it at the beginning, so I'm slowing it all down to a good pace.

I don't plan on keeping rule one for long, because I doubt I can keep control of myself that long. Spencer's lips practically scream out for me to kiss them. I'll admit that I'm not the biggest fan off rule one, but its necessary for right now.

The easy part is over, which was asking Spencer on the date. Maybe I should have come up with an idea before I asked...bugger. Oh well that's what Madi is for, well partly. I'm the one that's going to be coming up with the date plan, as I want it to come from the heart. And my little helper is going to be setting it up with me and doing her own part.

When I came back to the mine and Spencer's room later that night, I knew the second I got through the door that she wasn't impressed by Rule One or my antics in the slightest. When I opened the door she flipped over in her bed, showing me her back with a huff.

"Aww Spency please don't be like that" I fake whimper as I make my way over to her bunk, which weirdly seems to be getting closer to mine everyday; then again I could be imagining it.

"Hmmpphfft...No...Kissing hmphft" Yeah all I could make of her mumbling was the 'no kissing'.

"Spencer come on it'll only be for a little while, just until we're comfortable with everything" begging is so not my forte, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Please Spencer; I'm on my knees here". When I imagined myself kneeling before Spencer's bed, it was much, much more satisfying and way hotter; if you catch my drift.

My begging worked a little, Spencer had flipped back over to face me, but buried her head in her pillow; effectively hiding her face from me. Hmm plan B okay, one question...If I kiss her body, is that breaking Rule One? I don't think it should count, and even if you think it does then tough titties 'cause I'm the one who instated the Rule to begin with.

Since her marvellously crafted face is buried in the pillow, I'm guessing she can't see what I'm doing or about to do. She'll soon feel it.

I move closer so I'm kneeling right up against the bed, my head inline with her perfectly toned stomach.

My hands were the first to touch her; thankfully Spencer's shirt had ridden up so I didn't give myself away with having to push it up. Gently, I ran my hands from just above her hip to just under her shirt. She jumped a little at first contact, but she relaxed almost instantly after that. My hands left goose bumps in their wake.

After a few strokes Spencer rolled over onto her back, giving me more of her stomach to touch. Spencer's skin is beyond soft it puts silk to shame. And the way her muscles tighten when my hands skim over them, it gives me a sense of power; this girl is truly fascinating to me. With every breathe she takes she only entrances me more.

I know now that I'm in way to deep to even save myself. It's been what a week, give or take a few days and I'm already practically obsessed with this chick.

My lips seem to take a life of their own as they lean in closer to her lower stomach, laying soft lingering kisses all around. Eventually my whole body takes power over itself. I'm lifted of the floor and then I'm straddling Spencer's hips, my lips continue their dance across her vanilla scented skin.

Soft moans leave her mouth when her lips part slightly. My kisses make their way up Spencer's chest, between her breasts and onto her neck. It doesn't take long to find her sensitive spot; it's where her shoulder and neck meet.

When Spencer's body squirms underneath me, another power takes over my body; lust. Now lust is a dangerous thing, it blinds you from reality and the reality of this is that we're moving way to fast. This maybe a simple make-out session now, but in a few minutes it could quite easily escalate.

"Rule 2..." I was hushed mid sentence.

"Don't you dare say no touching" Spencer says through gritted teeth, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I was going to say no teasing, and I think this is teasing. It's not fair on either of us, so I think we should stop. Sorry Spencer, I really do love touching you though." I grin at her, hoping my charming smile will put the fire out in her eyes, 'cause I think I'm getting burns.

"Fine, but can you stay here with me?" She asks almost innocently, I say almost because although her voice may scream innocence, the smirk on her face and glint in her eyes did not, they scream trouble.

"What like in your bed? Together?" Did she not hear rule 2? Sleeping next to each other, but not being able to touch, counts as teasing does it not?

"Yes Ashley. I want you to sleep in my bed with me." She smiles up at me pleadingly, hell who am I to deny this girl anything. Besides we're going to be sleeping, so what's the worst that can happen.

~*~

**8:47am**

Yep, yep, yep sleeping in the same bed as Spencer was not a good idea. I couldn't sleep a wink, because one: Spencer kept squirming while she lay practically on top of me. Two: when she finally settled down and fell asleep, she let out little whimpers and moans as she slept. It was all very cute, but a girls self control can only last so long.

At most I slept for about 4 hours, and then I woke up panting and sweating. Now whether it was an accident or not I don't know, but Spencer thigh had made its way between my legs...again! And her squirming was back full force.

So after that I had jumped up from bed successfully waking Spencer at the same time. I made some lame excuse and made a mad dash for the showers, where as you can guess I took care of my aching problem. When I came back Spencer was already dressed and explaining the days activities to the group.

I walked past them all with a satisfied smile on my face. Spencer eyed me suspiciously, while the girls giggled and whispered to each other. I have no doubt that Madi knew what I was doing; her smirk and wink said it all.

What I hadn't realised was that Spencer had followed me in to our room, so I was starting to strip off down to my underwear. Though I must say she took a very mature approach, when she finally let me know she was in the room. I nearly got whiplash when I heard her clear her throat.

"Um yes?" I asked, I must say the sight of Spencer covering her eyes with her hand is quite funny. It's like déjà vu, but a role reversal.

"Where have you been? Your meant to help me wake the girls and you missed the morning meet" Spencer inquired, her hand over her eyes. She might as well look; I mean she'll see my half naked self sooner or later.

"I've been in the shower and will you move your hand, I'm not naked" I say. I smirk when Spencer quickly drops her hand and her eyes instant look me over; I knew she wanted to look. Then again who could blame her...ugh did I honestly just think that, I must have spent way to much time around Mrs Royal Davies, aka the Royal Bitch.

"It doesn't take over an hour to have a shower, what were you doing washing the shower...wait whoa, whoa, whoa were you...you know?" Spencer asked. I don't know why she's blushing, when she's the one asking me if I was fixing myself in the shower.

I covered my face with my hands, hiding my blush. I swear I would have made a cherry look pale. If this was anyone else I wouldn't have cared, but this is Spencer; the girl I'm sort of dating.

"M-maybe" I murmur really quietly, Spencer only heard because she was now only a breath away, our noses almost touching.

My blush got worse when she started giggling.

"It's your fault" I screech. My hands are flailing by my sides.

"My fault, what did I do!?" Spencer screeches back her mouth open, her eyes wide.

How can she not know, she was doing the leg thing to me again! Asleep or not, she was still the reason I was in that situation this morning.

"You were doing that thing with your leg again!" I reply pouting hoping for some sympathy, which of course I get...my pout, works wonders.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie, are you feeling better now? I mean is it all out of your system?" She laughs. She laughs! She just broke rule 2. She's teasing me and not in the good way, if there is even a good way to be teased.

"Ha good one Spence and yes I have. And we'll see if your this smug when it happens to you, because believe you won't last long" I pulled on my short shorts and walked out shirt in hand and smirk firmly planted on my face.

Walking past the girls with only my bra as coverage was a bad call on my part, especially since I know how jealous Spencer gets, but hell I've got planning to do. The cat calls and drooling faces were behind me and again so was Spencer. I had stopped in the door way to go outside, but I just had to see Spencer's reaction.

"Enjoying the view ladies?" Spencer asked her brow perking up in question.

"Nooo!" Evelyn, Katie and Kyla replied in unison. Madison just shook her head for a response.

Now I know for a fact that they were each enjoying my shirtless-ness. Madison was still gawking, which would explain her lack of verbal responses.

As seductive as I can I walk over to Madison and look at her through slightly hooded eyes. She's guaranteed to submit, they always do, although I only pull this move when it's really called for and these girls are denying my ego a stroking. And that just won't do.

I run my finger gently run my finger along Madison's jaw. My lips parting a little as my tongue snaked out to wet them.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying the view Madi" I whisper in her ear. She visibly shivers and swallows hard.

I give a sideways glance to Spencer, and she's seething. Her jaw is held tight and her breathing is picking up, m' lady is about to blow a fuse again.

Madison moved her gaze from my eyes to my chest. I stepped back a bit, looking at the other girls. And let's just say my ego has been stroked like royalty. Even Kyla was getting dreamy eyed, while Spencer was just getting green eyed.

"Ashley put your goddamn top on, shows over!" Spencer growls shocking the girl's out of their 'Ashley' fantasies. "Everyone get outside now!" She orders. I think I better make it one hell of a good date to make up for this.

The group scrambles for the door, each wanting to get out the line of fire before Spencer truly loses it. Kyla fights her way through to the front and escapes first then the rest follow. I casually stroll to the door, opening it for Spencer to pass through. She mumbled her thanks; you know not many people can be in a pissy mood and still have manners.

So today's activities were lost on me, since I missed the meet this morning. So I took the time to setup my date with Spencer. I'm thinking dinner on the lake, the only possibly problem being is that I don't want to have camping food as the main course and I can't leave the camp...so I have to find a place that will deliver to the middle of nowhere.

I have narrowed it down to closest town's local pizza place or a little Italian take out place from the next town over. Now personally I want pizza, but this is a date; a first date. But I don't know whether Spencer likes Italian, do you see my dilemma?

Hang about if Spencer practically lives here the camps cook would know her favourite meals right? Well it's worth a shot. Barb is always really nice to me, so I'm sure she'll help me out. I think I can trust her with this; this being mine and Spencer's complicated relationship.

~*~

Ok I'm screwed, turns out Spencer hates Italian cuisine. And she's not a huge fan of the local town's pizza. The only option I had left was to ask Barb to make us something nice, something that Spencer would love.

When I finally had enough nerve to ask Barb to cook for mine and Spencer's date she looked and acted like I had just given her an IKEA kitchen.

"She's like a daughter to me Ashley, I just want to see her happy. Aiden was useless; he was too much like a toddler, following his mum around. I'd be delighted to make you two a meal" She beamed down at me.

I wonder why Spencer never mentioned that she and Barb we're so close. Not that it's any of my business, but I can't help but wonder.

"Its complicated right now, but I like her very much. I just want this night to be special, a good first date brings good luck apparently. This is all on the DL though Barb so keep it to yourself please" I pleaded. Barb nodded her head in understanding.

It was dark when I had finished my chat with Barb, I may have to go back and talk to her again soon. I was able to tell her everything, without her giving me a single disapproving look. I had helped Barb make the dinner, and I can tell you know just looking at it was making my mouth water. I put the food basket into one of the small rowing boats, before heading back to the cabin.

When I got back to the cabin I had to sneak in, it was only around 8:00, but all the lights were off and there wasn't a sound in the room. I had to use the window as well since the door has a bell that goes off every time the door budges an inch.

It wasn't my sneakiest entrance I must say. I managed to land on top of Kyla; I covered her mouth before she could scream, didn't stop her from trying though.

"Sshh Kyla, you're going to get me in trouble."I whispered in her ear. Her screaming stopped almost straight away and so did the thrashing around.

"What are you doing!?" Thankfully my hand muffled her shouting; I'm telling you this girl has no concept of her own noise.

"I need your help" I whisper. Let's hope she gets the hint and lowers her volume. I don't need Eve waking up and getting all giddy and then start giggling; god knows the whole camp will be awake then.

"What do you need my help with exactly?" She whispers back, well I say whisper, when it was actually her normal speaking voice; it's a start.

Why is she giving me _that _look, you know the look that says your a sneaky little shit and your not trusted, it was that look.

"I need you to distract Spencer, while I get changed. And try to be stealth about it and not wake the others" I reply. Maybe Madison would have been a better choice of partners, she's quick on her feet when it comes to distractions. And she's especially good at distracting Spencer.

"Oooo a solo mission, I'm on it...you can count on me" she whispers back, she even salutes me before jumping out off bed, with surprising gracefulness. I'm quick to follow her into my room, where Spencer lay awake...waiting for me maybe?

I'm hiding behind the door, pecking through the crack watching and waiting for the right time to enter.

"Kyla, what are you doing in here?" Spencer asks her brows furrowed. Kyla doesn't reply instead she climbs up on to Spencer's bed and crawls seductively up towards her. If this wasn't a very important time I would have stopped her straight away, but as it is Kyla is doing very well at distracting Spencer; who is watching the girl with a horrified look.

Soon I'm dressed in shorts and tight t-shirt; comfortable yet attractive. Looking up I see that Kyla is a few centimetres too close to my love.

"Kyla don't you dare!" I couldn't help myself. I was getting very uncomfortable with the closeness of the two. And if I can't kiss Spencer, then Kyla sure as hell can not. Honestly what was she thinking!

"Aww man way to blow my first solo mission Ashley" Kyla scoffs and climbs off Spencer to exit the room, heading back to bed.

Spencer is quick to jump up and hug me, her reason I have no clue...I was thinking a possible lecture on responsibility. Ah well.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick and why was Kyla on my bed...with me?" A face of utter confusion it what she has, cute!

"Well I've been busy and I have no clue what Kyla was doing. Anyhow would you care to join me on a walk?" I hold my arm out, waiting for her to link hers through.

"Its past curfew Ash, what kind of example does that set to th..." I hush her up by placing my finger to her lips.

"We're going for a walk Spencer and that's that" I hook my arms around her left arm and walk us both out the cabin, with Spencer nodding along dumbly. Was I too commanding?

It doesn't take us long to get to the boat house by the lake. I had already singled a specific row boat out, the one that had the basket of yummy foods inside. I lead Spencer over to the little row boat bobbing around in the water; she looks over confused for a second before following my lead of carefully climbing in.

Once Spencer is safely seated, I lean over and unhook the ropes securing the boat to the planked walk way. I then began paddling us further out on the lake. Paddling is hard work, seriously it's a good job me and Spence plan on waiting to make love because I think I have lost all use of my arms for at least a week.

I happily stopped when we neared the middle. I figured since there's no wind that we wouldn't drift so much, which is lucky 'cause I don't think this little thing has an anchor or whatever. I lay the blankets down on the bottom on the boat; I tried to move as little as possible since I didn't want to tip the boat.

"What's all this Ash?" Spencer asks smiley sweetly at me. I swooned. I most definitely swooned.

"This, my lovely Spencer is our very first date" I grin happily when she squeals and claps her hands excitedly.

"Aww Ash you're so sweet" she chirps, she's all smile now.

She ain't seen anything yet.


	22. Rule 2 part2: Cork Popping

Happy Campers

Chapter 22 – Rule 2 (part2): Cork Popping

As the night went on, so did the date. The moonlight reflected of off the lakes surface, making the small row boat glow.

"So what else do you have planned?" Spencer asked as she popped a honey dipped strawberry into her waiting mouth.

"Now Spencer I never said you were getting all that I have planned today, patience is a virtue." Ashley replied. Spencer grumbled about technicality.

Ashley grinned, leaning forward, her lips touching the blondes. She had the rest of her romantic plans set for another time.

"Spencer, I don't want to use up all of my romantic mojo all in one date" Ashley said leaning forward to kiss Spencer's forehead.

The blonde giggled in amusement.

"You wouldn't happen to have watched Austin Powers before had you?" She giggled, only Ashley had no clue what the blonde girl was talking about now.

"Who?" Spencer frowned.

"What do you mean 'who'? Austin Powers is like the worlds playboy...I mean sod Hugh Heffner, Austin had all the gorgeous girls in his shag pad." The blonde near shouted. Ashley busted out laughing, she continued to laugh till the point that tears were falling down her face.

"Damn Spencer, you crack me up. Shag pad...that is a good one" Ashley said through her laughter.

~*~

_Ashley's POV_

Aww her pout is adorable. I didn't mean to laugh in her face, but something about the word shag has always made me laugh. For all the words in the world that mean sex, people use the word 'shag'. It's not really a word that would make you cream your pants now is it.

"I'm sorry Spence, how about I make it up to you?" I asked batting my eyelashes hoping for the best.

"And how do you plan to making it up to me?" Spencer replied eyeing me suspiciously. You know for a catholic, she really has no faith.

I grinned, happy that I hadn't ruined the date. I leaned over to the picnic basket behind me and retrieved the rather expensive bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. When I held them up proudly in front of me, Spencer's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that? I hope you didn't leave the camp, you know that's against the rules." Spencer said, she folded her arms, looking at the bottle then back at me. I rolled my eyes, normally people Spencer's age don't worry about how the alcohol came to be, 'normally' people her age just accept that it's there and drink themselves stupid.

"Spencer before we go further with this relationship, I think you should know that I very rarely follow rules except my own. And if it makes you feel any better Barb went and got it for me." She seems reluctant, but I know she's letting the party girl inside her out.

She nodded slowly as she watched me struggle, with that bloody metal wire that hugs the cork. When I got the wire off, which is meant to be the easy part, I went for the hard part...popping the cork. You know those shows where everyone sends there home videos in so people can laugh at their expense, well in those when ever you see someone popping the cork something bad always happens.

Now I've popped lots of corks ha-ha *clears throat* and nothing has gone wrong to this day, but of course my lucky cork popping record was soon to be shot. I twisted the cork a little and the next thing I know it's shooting out of my hand and heading in Spencer's direction.

It was like one of those slow motion parts on an action film, I could see her expression change from humour to horror to shock. The cork caught Spencer completely off guard and hit her between the eyes. The shock of it all made Spencer shift to the left, and yes she did indeed fall out the boat.

I was pretty thankful that I managed to keep the boat upright and manage to keep myself in the boat. Spencer on the other hand was pissed, to the max.

"ASHLEY!" She screamed, her teeth chattering from the cold water. I was having one hell of a time holding back my laughter. I know I shouldn't laugh, but this is definitely going to be one those memories that she will look back on and laugh. "Help me back in you ass!" she shouted.

And just so you all know it's not the easiest thing to do, pulling a soaking wet fully grown woman into a tiny little row boat without tipping the bloody thing. After 3 attempts we finally got Spencer back on board, but she wasn't too keen on finishing the date. And I can't really blame her.

Note to self: Dates on a tiny row boat are a bad idea, no matter how romantic they seem at the time.

I paddled us back to the edge of the lake. I tied the boat back up and reached out for Spencer's hand, and I wasn't surprised that she ignored my hand and started the walk back to the cabin.

~*~

Spencer stormed through the cabin door, waking all those inside. I followed behind dutifully. Even though it had been awhile since Spencer's swim, she had not gotten any dryer. She literally is dripping. I should have known someone would crack a smart one.

"Whoa way to get a girl wet Ash" Madison snorted, the rest of them giggling either behind their hands or into their pillows. I huffed and followed Spencer's trail to our room.

I sat on my bunk after I had stripped down to my undies, while Spencer went and got changed in the washroom. She has every reason to be pissed at me, but I hope her strop won't last to long. I was planning on a kiss goodnight as well. Well I suppose I could always steal a kiss when she's asleep, but I want a 'real' kiss.

Spencer comes back into the room with a blank look; so far I have figured out that when her face is like that it means that I'll be getting the silent treatment.

"Spence?" nothing "Spencer?" again nothing "Spency" I whine...yep I'm so getting the silent treatment. I hate being ignored, and I mean really, really hate being ignored.

I get up and walk over to her bed where she as just flopped down on. It was one of those angry chucks yourself to the floor kind of thing. She is lying on her back; eyes closed facing up toward the roof of the cabin.

Leaning over, my lips hover over hers. My lips firmly attach to hers; her eyes shoot open, before shutting only seconds later. Now we must remember that just because she is kissing me back doesn't mean I completely forgiven.

"I'm really sorry I ruined our date Spencer, I'll understand if you don't want to go on a second one" I whisper as I pulled back from her lips. I didn't get very far before Spencer was pulling me back down. I had to shift myself so I was partially on top of her, I would have pulled something if I had stayed twisted.

For some reason Spencer giggled when I changed position. "You know I never let Aiden get this far." Ugh way to ruin my mood Spencer, but I guess it's a good thing that, that ape never got to have my Spencer like this. "I mean that he never even got to sit on my bed and we dated for quite awhile. I really like you Ash" Spencer continued.

My smile was just getting bigger as we locked eyes. "Well I really, really like you Spence." I replied, and then bought my lips down on hers.

What happened next shocked me completely, Spencer flicked out at my lips...never and I mean never has Spencer initiated a make out session. Not wanting to reject her I parted my lips, letting her tongue have its freedom to roam. My left hand is supporting my weight, while my right is running freely through Spencer's sleek hair.

Spencer's hands are massaging my low back. And as amazing as it feels, we really should calm it down. Especially since I'm only in my bra and panties, which means I have less time to get my mind straight before I'm naked. I'll stop when Spencer stops; she won't go further than she's ready for...I hope.

"So the rules don't count right?" Spencer asks breathlessly. I just nod, claiming her lips again. Cherry chap-stick is tooooo addictive; sometimes I think she wears it just because she knows that I'm a cherry flavour fiend.

My hand leaves Spencer's hair and follows the invisible trail down her neck to her chest. I rest my hand just at the top of her breast, I may be getting hot, but I'm still in control. While my hand inches closer to her breast, Spencer's right hand inches down towards my rear. You know that control I was talking about earlier...yeah well it's about to go pop.

"Spencer...is this ok?" I say, the words coming out in fumbles.

"Just peachy, which base is this?" she pants. What?

"What?" I pick my head to look her in the eyes. And no I haven't and don't intend on moving my hand away from her chest.

"You like first, second, third and so on." She actually looks serious, of all the times to ask a question she picks now, when my brain can only understand boobs.

"Umm second I guess, why?" I ask.

"Curious is all" she says, before yawning. I'm guessing 'fun time' is over. I get up and go to go back to my own bunk, but I'm pulled back down next to Spencer. "I want you to sleep with me...I mean sleep in the bed...with me...just sleep" she's blushing, too cute.

I get under the covers, which Spencer is holding open for me. I know it's a stupid idea to sleep in the same bed as her, especially after the last time, but I never said I was smart. Some temptations are just too great to ignore. And hell I'm only human after all.


	23. Nothing is for free

Happy Campers

Chapter 23 – Nothing is for free

Wow okay so is anyone keeping track of how long I've been at this oddly awesome place? Any takers…no…ok well I have paid like zero attention to how many days have gone by, but I'm going to take a random guess and say I've been here for possibly two weeks maybe. Honestly who cares as long as it's a day with me and Spencer its all good right?

I've shared Spencer's bed three nights in a row, and tonight we plan on moving my bunk closer to hers so that they connect together. Spencer has made an effort not to rub up against me at night, but we still have the issue of her thinking my boobs are hand rests. Over all I have only had to have a cold shower once out of those 3 nights.

Anyways onwards with today's activities, today we have been given a free day to do as we please, wherever we please…well 'we' being the Pacific's are allowed anywhere that is not already occupied by the Hawks. Its sort a non-official restraining order set up by Arthur after the little prank we pulled. I'd say we got off easy, except for Spencer; she got the disappointed look and shake of the head from her dad. Harsh.

~*~

"Asssshleeeyy, the girls won't get up" Spencer whined. She's been doing that a lot lately when the others won't get their asses out of their bunks. I swear it's like I'm their mom or would I be the dad? Either way they all do as I say, but that could just be because I'm a little more persistent when it comes to getting what I want.

"Spence stop whining it's not attractive and you'll just have to make them get up" I reply while pulling my pants up. That was a lie, as I find anything Spencer does attractive, she just oozes hotness.

"If I had my trumpet, I wouldn't be whining at all!" She says, giving me the 'I know you thieved it, you little shit' look. I nearly forgot about that bloody thing, obviously Spencer hadn't.

"Ugh fine I'll get them up. God I'm the trainee here." I stomped into the open space that housed the four bunks. "GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW!" I hollered, it echoed and everything ha. 5…4…3…2…1…

"We're up" they each reply in sync. Ah I can almost feel the power flowing through my veins…I'm kidding, but I am quite proud. I turned round to Spencer's pouting face. I smile and place a gently kiss on her lips, before continuing to my room to finish changing…of course Spencer follows, she always watches me change now. She's a hoot to strip for, believe me.

Me being a trainee and all, I've been given this old camp uniform. It's one of those ones that you see in the movies; shorts that reach up to your chest and long socks and a plain navy blue polo shirt with the camp logo. Like hell I'm going to where that getup, no chance. I'll wear the polo, but I'm sticking to my flashy short, shorts. Spencer agrees, and if it's got Spencer Carlin's stamp of approval, then it's good to go.

~*~

So yeah this 'free' day is something that happens every two weeks during camp. That's all I've been told by Spencer, I'm sure she's holding back some on some information. She has that look in her eyes, so I know that I'm not going to be happy when everything is laid out on the table during breakfast this morning.

For the record people, I've made sure that 'my' group has not been late for breakfast since I was first given my trainee position.

Here we are; all seated in our usual places at our table. Evelyn and Katie are openly holding hands and ogling each other, its sickly sweet…and yes I am jealous. I want nothing more than to show Spencer my affection openly.

I was actually just about to make a conversation with said blonde, but my attention was stolen by some fool tapping my shoulder…turning round I identify the fool to be none other than Glen Carlin. I look at him confused, before seeing that Arthur was standing happily beside him.

"Hey, hotness. How are you this fine morning?" Ewww, why is it when guys wink, they manage to make it look like a twitch. Spencer winks perfectly, seductive and cheeky combined.

"Hi. I'm good thanks." I can't be rude, especially with Arthur within hearing range. "What can I do for you?" I ask with my best fake smile. Spencer's hand sneaks it way on to my bare thigh, giving is squeeze. I know that's a sign of her being unhappy with the current situation.

"Oh there is a lot that you can do for me or to me" Glen replied, whispering the last few words. From the now tight grip my baby has on my thigh, I'm going to say Spencer heard it aswell.

"Actually Ashley, there is something you can do. We've decided that we're going to pair the groups together. And as it is, we can't have Spencer's group working with the Hawks, so we're pairing the Pacifics with the Cobras for the clean up before the free day starts." Arthur states.

I KNEW there was a catch to this bloody 'free' day thing. And I can only guess that we are going to be cleaning the camp up. Spencer is so sleeping on the floor for this.

And what makes this all worse; we have to work with jerk off Glen and Carlin and his f-ugly group or hormonal boys. They are going to contaminate my lovely girls, so not cool.

"Oh we're cleaning the lake Ash, get your skimpy bikini on girl or you could go naked, I won't complain." Glen throws in wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Yeah I think I threw up a little bit too.

~*~

After a very quiet breakfast, we returned to out cabin to change for the day of labor that awaited us. I was never any good at cleaning; I mean I had a maid for crying out loud, I never needed to clean anything. Just goes to show that nothing in this world is free, there is always a bloody catch.

You know, now that I think about it…how in the heck does someone clean a whole lake in a day, then with enough time/energy left to enjoy a 'free' day? I didn't sign up for this! Well actually I never signed up for any of this, the camp the whole thing was a mystery to me before I got here. Fucking Carolina witch!

Wow I think it's been a while since I've said a 'bad' word as Spencer says. She's starting transfer her life lessons on to me, I think.

Ugh I've gone off topic now.

So yeah, we went back and got changed into our swimming suits. Spence was trying to get me to wear this frilly one piece, I refused of course…not even I 'The Great Ashley Davies' could make a frilly one piece with little butterflies on it, look good. All I'm going to say is that the designer of said one piece should be shot, or maybe just have their sewing kit confiscated.

"Ashley I insist that you change!" Spencer said firmly, her arms folded and a glare fixed upon me. Quite frankly I couldn't give a jacks ass, I'm loving my choice of bikini; plain white and very skimpy, and lets just say I'll bare all when wet ha. I can see that Spencer likes it, but she's way too bothered by her brother getting an eyeful and hitting on me again.

"Spence sweetie, chill out. I'll have all the protection I need with you and the girls. Only an idiot would try something with my guard dogs on patrol." Hopefully my sultry wink was enough to put her at ease, it sort of worked. Although I did hear a very quiet murmur, which I believe said 'Glen is an idiot'.

The girls had a nice look when I walked out of my room, Spencer in tow. Then we were off to the lake. My blonde baby did call a private meeting, one I wasn't allowed to attend apparently. I'm sure she was just assigning jobs for my guard, I love her jealousness, but really is there any need for such desperation. Maybe she doesn't trust me?

Blah we really need to talk about the relationship. Now I'm that I'm thinking about it all, we haven't really talked about what we're doing; still in that honeymoon stage. I'll mention it tonight, but first things first…let's get clean.

~*~

Okay so here I am at the lakes edge, wondering why anyone would think that this water needs cleaning. It is literally crystal clear, what they want me to do…filter the whole flipping lake!

"Here you go Ash, put this on." Spencer said as she handed me an air tank. When she lets go, I fly to the floor. This shit is heavy; Spencer must be macho woman, since she was carrying it round like it was nothing.

"Spencer I'll drown with this on my back. Give me a snorkel." I stand back up looking as serious as I can, knowing she'll think I'm kidding if me lips even give the slightest twitch.

"Don't be daft Ashley; the tank will be as light as a feather in the water. Now get on in there, before Glen finds you. Please" Hmpf that bloody puppy pout, will only work for so long and when it no longer works, she'll be in deep doo doo.

"Hey Ash, wait for me. I'll help along your side." Glen says running up to me, his own tank already strapped to his back. To give the guy some credit, he has a nice body, doesn't make me drool like Spencer's does though. His black and blue surf shorts fit nicely as well, instead of hanging of his ass. It's shocking how many guys think that girls want to see their hairy crack, makes me shudder. "Okay sweet thing lets get this party started." What party? Bloody fool.

"Oh hey, Glen right?" Evelyn swoops in, her smile as dazzling as ever. Glen gives her an appreciative once over.

"Yeah that's right, and you are?" he asks in the same lame attempt at sexy he uses on me. I can see Kate several paces behind Eve, giving the oblivious Glen the death stare. It's quite cute, hardly threatening at all.

"I'm Evelyn, but you can call me whatever you like." Eve starts giggling, though it may come of as a flirty giggle to Glen, I know for certain it's an 'up to no good' kind of giggle. I'm actually nervous right now, I have no idea what Eve is plotting, as I wasn't allowed to attend Spencer little group gathering before.

While Glen was being distracted Spencer snuck up behind me, and whisked me away towards the water. She helped me put my pack on, and checked everything was ok before pulling me into the water with her. I looked back and saw that Glen was looking around for me; it seems Kate had taken Evelyn away from him haha sucka! I was already neck deep in the lake so I doubt he would be able to spot me.

A sharp tug on my ankle pulled me completely from view and under the clear water. Thankfully I had my mouth piece in, so instead of inhaling a load of water, I inhaled a good lung full of oxygen. I used my arms to turn me around to face Spencer, she'd let go of my ankle at this point.

Her eyes were sparkling through her mask with amusement. I'm sure she would have a huge grin on her face if she could, but the mask prevented any sort of smiling.

I bet Spencer's pretty proud of her self; she has successfully stopped any moves Glen had planned on putting on me here underwater. Now I'm quite good at putting the moves on myself, but even I'm having trouble thinking of a decent move to pull underwater…it just wouldn't work. Well there's kissing I suppose, but how cliché is that I mean geez can I get some originality around here.

Spencer made some hand gestures at me, now if I had a very dirty mind I would have taken half of those hand gestures and turned them into something totally new. Her hand was making a circling motion and then pointing downwards.

So from that I'm guessing she wants me to circle around the lake and look from rubbish and things. I make an 'ok' sign and get to work. The faster I clean this lake the longer I get to have free time with Spence.

~*~

Okay so that was the easiest job in the world. Honestly it took me 45 minutes if that. The only bit of rubbish that I found down there was the cork of the champagne bottle that had knocked Spencer out of the rowing boat. You should have seen her when I surfaced with it, her hands shot up to cover her face. Like I would throw it at her or something, the night it hit her in the head was a complete accident. She doesn't believe me; she thinks I aimed for her.

"Hey Spencer, does this mean we're finished here?" Madison asks as she joins the circle that we've created. We're lounging around by the lakes edge, soaking up the sun. Madi was the last to finish mostly because she was busy ogling Kyla while she was working. Not that Kyla was complaining, for a 'straight' girl she sure loves Mad's attention and doesn't half get pissy when someone else catches Madison's eye.

"Yeah we're all done ladies, so free time is a go. You can each do your own thing or whatever, but don't distract the guys from their work and stay away from the…" Spencer starts to say, but I interrupt and finish off.

"Bitches." It gets me a slap on the arm, but it was worth it. They all run off in the two different directions, I'm sure you can guess the pairing. I looked over at Spencer; she was already getting to her feet, offering me a hand off of the floor. Pulling me up, she end up falling into her. The temptation to kiss her is too great I just have to kiss those glistening lips.

It was short and sweet, when I pulled back Spencer's eyes were still closed and she had this dreamy look about her. I smile lovingly at her as I take her hand and lead her off towards the woods. Towards a place I know where we can really let go and where nobody will find us to ruin our prefect moment.

~*~

This is the sort of free time I could get used to. Making out, with the only noise surrounding us is our own moans and the quiet chirps of birds and soothing sound of the wind in the trees.

Our tongues mix together in that intimate dance that only lovers know. We may not be lovers in the physical sense, but I can honestly say that I love Spencer beyond anything else in the world. And I don't mean to let my thoughts get the better of me, but some things just slip…

"I love you" Spencer stiffens the second the confession leaves my lips. It was too soon…

* * *

**Okay so firstly I'm sorry for the long wait. I quit college then was made to re-apply which has put me way behind on all of my work, so I've spent all of my spare time trying to make up the things I've missed. That and my birthday is coming up and I'm being pestered by everyone about what I'm doing for it. To be honest I don't really think my 17th is anything to celebrate, all I want is a quiet meal with my family/friends, everyone is bloody nuts if they think I'm going to break the bank on a party. So again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated and thoughts/ideas are considered. Thanks x**


	24. Look what you

Happy Campers 

Chapter 24 – Look what you've done

"_I love you" Spencer stiffens the second the confession leaves my lips. It was too soon…_

Shit! She's not saying anything. That's a bad thing right, or is it a good thing? What the hell am I meant to do to fix this; it wasn't just a tiny slip up like calling her dad a loser, no this was a big issue. Why do people always say the wrong thing the second the heat gets turned up a notch?

I was just about to beg Spencer to talk to me, but she shook her head and reclaimed my lips...what does this mean?

I've just let slip that I love her and she's trying to get our make out session going again. This isn't how it's meant to happen. Spencer is meant to have tears in her eyes because she is so happy. She's meant to confess her undying love for me. Why isn't she doing any of those things? This kiss stops now.

I move my hands to Spencer's shoulders and push her away; not roughly, but firmly enough that she doesn't fight it...much. I look into her eyes, trying to figure out what is going on in her mind. No luck, she's confused and that is all.

"What's wrong babe?" Spencer huffs.

What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG! Is she seriously asking me that, I've just confessed my love for her and she doesn't see what's wrong with this picture? I'm sorry, but no one is that clueless.

"Spencer didn't you hear what I just said a second again?" I ask, looking at her in utter disbelief.

"I heard exactly what you said Ashley. It was just the heat of the moment that made you say it, you didn't mean it." She says. Look at her, telling me what I do and do not mean. I don't go sprouting of the 'L' word to everyone, not even during the heated moments.

"I mean it's only been two weeks, and you can't even know what love is at your age." She continues, apparently no realising that her words might as well be nails, because they don't half hurt when they sink in.

I'm not looking at Spencer anymore. I can feel the tears in my eyes, just rimming the edges enough to blur the woods earthy floor.

I don't speak a word as I turn around and head back towards the edge of woods, if I try to talk I know I'll just break down and I will not let her see what she's done. I'm not saying that she did it on purpose because Spencer wouldn't do that, but that doesn't make it ok.

Spencer called my name as I walked away from her; she was getting louder each time. Probably confused, or maybe even scared. I continued to ignore her as I reached the edge, I could tell that she hadn't actually moved from where I had left her because her voice was fading.

When her calling was no more than a whisper in the wind, I broke down and cried harder than I can remember. I haven't cried like this since my mom passed. That familiar ache in my chest scares me, it shouldn't feel like this. This ache only came when I was alone after my mom left.

Why is it appearing now?

God these tears are burning. I don't remember how I got here, but I've managed to stumble my way to Barb's kitchen. I can hardly see where I'm going, but I can hear Barb's up beat whistling. It only makes me cry harder, I can't hear the tune anymore, my sobs have deafened me.

My legs feel like there about to give out, and just as they were going to let me drop, I was wrapped in two strong arms.

"It's okay pet, Barb's got you. Let it out sweetie." Barb's soothing voice, breaks down the last remaining wall. I clutch to her apron, trying to pull her closer in hopes of just disappearing into Barb's world, where everything is just peachy keen.

After what must have been at least two hours I was quietly sniffling in the corner, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. I watching Barb make lunch, for the whole camp. It's amazing how she works so quickly by herself. Sure they had other people that served the food, but Barb was a lone solider in the back, slaving over the cooker.

I was starting to drift off, the emotional breakdown having sapped me of my energy.

~*~

The next thing I know, I'm waking up back in the cabin. I'm positive that I'm not in my bunk though because I've never been this high up before. And the warm body that snuggled up against is definitely not Spencer's, its fuller figure than Spencer, still nice and comfy though.

Who ever it is, is making me feel very safe and secure.

"Hey chick, how are you feeling?" Madi? "Sorry that's a stupid question. You wanna tell me what's got you all upset? I mean should I be knocking some jerk out?" Yep that is definitely Madison. I don't answer just yet, I just snuggle in deeper.

"Not now Mad's. Your doing great at making me feel better though, so don't go anywhere." She chuckles, but silently agrees and starts to gently run her fingers through my curly locks.

I wonder where Spencer is, she can't still be in the woods, if she is then she's been there a very long time. Another thing why didn't she chase after me, isn't that what people who care about each other do? I'd run after Spencer every time.

Madison's breathing evens out, which lets me know that she's asleep. So I willing let her breathing soothe me and I too drift back off. I don't think we'll be going to dinner tonight, hope she doesn't mind.

~*~

It was dark by the time the girls came back from dinner. Their noisy entrance woke both me and Madison from our slumber. They stopped suddenly when they saw us together on Madi's bed cuddled up together. Well Kyla didn't, she came bounding over and gently stroked my face, giving me a sympathetic smile. It makes sense that Madison would have had to have told Kyla she was looking after me.

Evelyn was the next to come over, Katie was closely following behind. Eve patted me on my messy head, while Katie gave me a small smile. This is why I love these girls, they didn't have to say a word and yet I still know they have my back.

I turned my back to Madison, but instead of her going down to join Kyla; who was now lying on Katie's bed since she was on Eve's, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back into her. So my back was tightly pressed to her front.

It only took about ten minutes to go over all the details of my day, and how I ended up in the emotional state I'm currently in. Madison was pissed I could tell that instantly, her body was rigid and her hold on me tightened. The others were annoyed, but more upset than anything.

Even though they did nothing wrong they each apologised. I was being showered with love from these four girls and yet the only love I was desperate for, was the only love I wasn't getting.

"Where did I go wrong?" I whimpered, the tears starting up again. As soon as they started falling I quickly flipped over and buried my face in Madison's chest, the sobs wracked though my body, wave after wave of achy pains.

"Shush, it'll be okay you'll see" Madison whispered, as she rubbed my back. There was no stopping these water works not now.

~*~

I eventually calmed back down and turned over; Madison wrapping her arms back around after I was comfortable.

Katie started to change the topic to something up lifting. It seems that while Spencer and I were having bad time, Kyla and Madison had decided to flick little stones at the Hawks. Its funny, it really is, but I'm having a hard time showing it. I start to close my eyes when the cabin door opens again, revealing Spencer.

Our eyes connected for only a second, but the puffy redness of her eyes was too much, so I turned back over and into Madison. Upon Spencer's entrance all the girls went quiet looking back and forth between me and their counsellor, Madison didn't I could almost feel the burn from the glare she was throwing Spencer's way. I would defend Spencer and make excuses for her, but I just can't, I just can't make excuses for her this time.

"Ashley?" The tremble in her voice broke me. Again the tears fell. My body shook slightly; it was obvious I was crying.

"Don't Spencer, just don't. Look what you've done to her." Madison seethed. I want to tell her to stop and that Spencer is probably beating her self up enough as it is, but again my mouth just won't co-operate with my mind.

I hear Spencer sniffle and drag her feet while she walks across the cabin floor towards the room we share, no doubt every other pair of eyes in the room is watching her with either sympathy, annoyance or confusion.

I don't think the problem is that she didn't say she loved me back. I think it was because she made me feel like a little girl with a crush. And that crap she started saying about not knowing what love is at my age, I'm a firm believer that you can feel love at any age.

The honeymoon phase is officially over, I just hope that doesn't mean that we as an 'us' is over. Whoa can you imagine what I would be like if we actually broke up. I'd probably go off the deep end and do something drastic.

~*~

I slept in Madison's bed that night; I wasn't quite ready to face Spencer just yet. I know she's sorry, but sorry doesn't fix everything. I don't want her thing of being the little lady of the relationship.

Maybe Spencer herself doesn't know what love is, if she did she would surely have recognised it when I was confessing my love. She makes me calm, but excited at the same time; impossible isn't it?

When morning came I wasn't looking forward to it. I was up early, probably because of all the sleep I had yesterday. I needed a fresh set of clothes, which meant going into my room where Spencer is lying peacefully.

I carefully climb down off Madison's bed careful not jar Kyla in the process. Then I make my way over to my door, I open it slowly, so that I avoid the squeaky hinges. I don't look around; I just head straight to my draws and start pulling fresh clothes out.

As I was picking out a shirt, I was engulfed in very familiar arms.

"I'm so, so sorry Ashley. Please forgive me, I was a complete idiot. Please, just please forgive me." Spencer whimpered into my neck where her head was buried. I could feel the wetness of her tears starting to roll down and over my collarbone.

I didn't answer; I just stood there and cried with her, though not nearly as hard as I was the day before. I think I can forgive her, honestly what would I be without my Spencer. I don't want to go back to who I was before, I wasn't really living before. She gives my heart a purpose, a reason to carry on beating.

I slowly pull away from Spencer's hold to turn around and face her. Her shoulders are sagging and her head a hanging low; the perfect picture of a soul who is truly sorry.

I move my hands to her face and lift it up to make her look me in the eye. I give her a small smile, and lean in.

One gently kiss on her lips is my forgiveness.


	25. It'll work out

Happy Campers 

Chapter 25 – It'll work out

That night Spencer and I stayed in our own separate beds. I may have forgiven her, but we need to have a serious talk before she's completely let of the hook.

When I woke up, I was expecting Spencer to be rushing around trying to get the girls up, but not this morning. Nope. When I woke up, Spencer was sitting on her bunk, hands neatly folded in her lap; watching me.

I'm blinking quite a lot right now, I think all that crying yesterday has irritated my eyes. I sit up straight in my bed, rubbing my eyes almost frantically.

"You're going to make your eyes sore if you keep rubbing them like that Ashley. Washing them out with water might help." Spencer suggested as she pulled my hands away from my face. I nod my head and make a quick exit to the cabin toilet.

She was right though; washing my face soothed my eyes. When I got back to my bed Spencer was sitting there, hugging my pillow. Her face was buried in it. I'll admit that I softened a bit at the sight. She looks so young, just sitting there on my bed, shielding herself from the world with my pillow.

"Spence shouldn't you be waking the girls?" I whispered, trying not to startle her...no luck, she leapt of my bed; dropping the pillow in the process. Her eyes were concentrating on the floor, looking like she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"I...Um didn't think they would listen to me" She mumbles quietly.

"Why wouldn't they?" I ask. I know they don't always listen, but she just has to show them who's in charge. Like she did at the beginning of camp, I think she's gone soft.

"Well I'm the...bad guy in their eyes." Spencer answered. What is she trying to say? She is or was the bad guy; I think anyone would have thought the same thing. As if Spencer could see my thoughts in my eyes she quickly said "not that I don't deserve that label, because I do. I was a jackass yesterday."

Jackass is a little strong, maybe a jerk of sorts.

I smile a little as the blonde continued to mumble about how ridiculous and stupid she was yesterday and how she had ruined our free day.

I walk the little distance to Spencer, she stops talking when I'm only inches from her face. I can tell she's holding her breath; she had stopped breathing when I started moving in her direction. Spencer watches me warily. I lean in and kiss her on the nose, then on her head and finally I land on her soft plump lips. Finally she breathes.

She pulled back a little, her eyes darting all over my face, before her lips were back on mine; in a more demanding kiss. God I know it's only been a few hours, but I've missed her kisses. They just make me feel all fuzzy and I forget everything.

Madison better not bitch about this. I mean she's getting extra minutes in bed thanks to Spencer taking me out of this world and into the one where only she and I exist.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, before we pulled apart. I'm feeling slightly light headed and Spencer has this dazed look going on. I'm not looking forward to taking the silly grin off of her face right now, but this talk has to happen and I would prefer it happen without an audience.

"Spencer, I think we should talk about yesterday." I stated as I motioned for Spencer to take a seat on her bunk, I sat opposite her on my bunk, so we could see each other properly.

"O-okay" Spencer's reply was shaky, she probably thinking the worst of how this talk may end. I'm hoping for good results, I want to take steps forward not backwards.

"Okay so um firstly, do you know what hurt me the most yesterday? Honestly" It was just above a whisper, but I said it.

"I thought it was because of the way I reacted..." her words drowned in her throat, when I started shaking my head. "Umm was it b-because I was..." I cut her off before she started making guesses. That would just make things worse.

"Don't just try and guess Spencer. It won't work, just think about what happened and try again." My tone was harsh, but she has to understand that I'm going to take any crap.

Spencer was quiet for around 5 minutes, her eyes flickering everyway, but at me. She was clearly going through all of yesterday's events, well hopefully only the events that lead to the disaster. Realisation seemed to wash over her, her eyes finally met mine; my eyes haven't left her since the talk started.

"I spoke to you like you were a child didn't I." Spencer whispered. It wasn't a question, she knew that was it. I'm actually surprised that she didn't come the conclusion that her not returning my confession was the problem. Thank god she didn't, I know what I would have done if she bought that up right now.

I didn't reply, except with the slight nod of the head.

"I'm so sorry Ashley, its not that I think of you as a kid. I just got caught of guard and I panicked. I mean you kind of blurted out that you loved me and well I wasn't expecting it and I'm still getting used to this relationship." She stopped to take a breath. I've been quietly listening to her reasoning, hoping to gain some understanding. I think I know what happened. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I just need more than a little over two weeks to asses my feelings for you, you know." Her eyes are pleading with me to understand. And I do. I really do.

"It's okay Spencer. I think I understand now. I just don't want you talking to me like I'm some kid with a crush. I meant what I said, I do love you. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, even if it did slip out. I've spent our time together thinking out relationship over." Whoa deep breath needed. Hmm I feel somewhat lighter after getting that off of my chest. Hey this talking stuff works wonders.

"I know I shouldn't have knocked down your feelings like I did. It was totally insensitive of me to do so. I don't want this to get between us Ash...I really, really like you and I know with just a little more time, I'll feel something even deeper than like for you. If I still have that chance that is?" Spencer said, her voice wavering at the end.

I sit still; absorbing all that she has said. Even though she didn't say that she loved me, it is comforting to know that she is not against loving me and that she has a strong liking for me. I guess I can't really ask for more than that, I mean it wouldn't be very fair of me to rush her into something that she's unsure of.

"You'll always have that chance Spence. You're my lady after all." I say with a soft chuckle. "I just want us to treat each as equals, deal?" I hold my hand out for her to confirm the agreement. Though she goes one better and plants a soft kiss on my cheek and than my lips.

"Deal" she repeats, her lips move against mine as she speaks. I'm finally satisfied, I'm glad that we resolved this. I don't know what I'd do if this brought about our end. Oooo we so just had our first serious fight. I hope they don't happen often, they aren't the best.

We make out on Spencer's bed for a good 15 minutes, before we get interrupted by Evelyn barging in. I don't move off of Spencer, but we do look in her direction. I'm not all there though; I've some sort of mist surrounding my brain.

"Aww you made up, YAY!" She claps and bounces around for a second, before becoming serious again. I've never actually seen her serious face before; I honestly didn't think she was capable of one. "Okay, yeah we're hungry. So if you would be as kind as to get ready, we would like to head over to the mess hall...before the piglets eat it all." And then she was gone.

~*~

As I sat down at the table, I felt several pairs of eyes peeking at me. Well they were actually looking at the mountain replica sitting on my plate...compliments of Barb. Such a sweet lady, she made chocolate chip pancakes just for me.

"What?" I ask with a mouth full of pancakey goodness and cream. They collectively shrug and hold their hands up; they all start digging into their own breakfast. I just stuff more pancake in to my mouth.

"Whaaaat!?" I whine when I notice that Spencer is still staring, but she's smirking...does she know something I don't? She doesn't answer me; she just shakes her head like it was nothing. I huff and puff for a second and then start stuffing my face again.

I stop mid-chew when I felt Spencer lick the corner of my lips that she can reach; she was quick at doing it to. I would have thought I was imagining things, if it weren't for the fact that she was looking extremely proud of herself.

"Do you have a fetish that I should be aware of Spence?" I say after swallowing my food. My question gets the table's occupant's attention. Spencer blushes as all eyes look at her.

"No you uh just had some um cream there." She mumbled, from smug to shy...that's a new one. I have to hand it to her though it was a brave move and not to mention hot. Didn't know she had it in her.

"Oh thanks baby that would have been embarrassing." I laugh. I let my hand drift on down to her knee under the table. The simple action puts a smile on her face every time. Spencer's hand drops on top of mine shortly after. It's a good thing our table is more secluded than the rest, we would be buggered otherwise.

"So, what's the plan for today Spencer?" Katie pipes up.

"Uh well we have inspection later tonight, we're lucky that we're the last cabin, means we get more time than the others to clean up. Other than that I was thinking that we could go for a trek through the woods." Spencer looks over at me looking for some sort of agreement, which she gets of course. I'm up for a trek, don't know about the other though...not that it matters, they have to come along if we say so ha.

Everyone agrees, but Kyla. She groans about not wanting to ruin her outfits.

"You could always go naked" Evelyn suggests, causing a series of giggles around the table.

"Shit you've got my vote Ky" Madison grins suggestively towards the small brunette. I'm amazed she isn't bouncing around in her seat; she looks _that _excited about the thought of Kyla wondering round in her birthday suit.

Spencer is trying to hide her laughing behind her hand, it's not working; it never does. Especially since her eyes just scream 'I'm pissing myself on the inside'.

Kyla scowls at Madison for a bit, before giving in and playfully knocks Madi's shoulder. They are a cute couple in the making, I'm telling you.

We finish our breakfast without anymore interruptions. I had actually finished way before the rest, even though I obviously had way more on my plate. Spencer even feed me some of her sausage.

This trek is going to be interesting I just have this feeling that all will not go smoothly for someone. Here's hoping that it isn't me. I've had more than enough crap since I got here, it's about time Mother Nature gave someone else a hard time. I'm telling you, she is not going to be winning mother of the year award anytime soon.


	26. Unexpected Company

Happy Campers

Chapter 26 – Unexpected Company

Ugh remind me why I thought going on a trek through the woods, was an ok idea. Seriously my feet ache, my skin itches; thanks to all the insects thinking it's a free buffet. The other girls aren't fairing much better.

Eve is lacking behind; practically being pulled along by Katie. Apparently Evelyn's energy does have a limit after all. Katie looks like she's seconds away from passing out and I'm sure tugging Evelyn's weight behind her isn't making it any better.

Madison is doing ok I guess, she's stripped down to her short shorts and bra. Claiming that she's about to melt if a cool wind doesn't swim on by. If I wasn't so concentrated on my own irritations I would possibly be openly gawking her, but I wouldn't do that with Spencer around.

Kyla is the worst of us all; she is definitely not an outdoors girl, well unless you count the open areas of shopping. She is currently getting a ride on Spencer's back, lucky bitch. I did kick up a fuss about it yes, but Spencer insisted that she couldn't carry my weight for very long and then she pointed out that Kyla was about to drop.

She is lucky that I'm very comfortable with my weight. Honestly has nobody told her that you don't mention a girl's weight, especially if it's not in a positive manner? I'll let it go for now, but if at some point in the future Spencer wants me to carry her I'll pick her up, just to purposely drop her...nah I wouldn't. Well I might.

So yeah I'm trudging along beside Madi, while Spencer practically skips along ahead of us with Kyla on board. I accidently knock against Madison while we're walking.

"Ashley I'm too hot for you to me touching me!" She snaps. Whoa tiger, steady on. My eyes widen and dart straight to Spencer, who spun round so quickly she dislodged Kyla from her back. My hands instantly shot up in innocence, as I shook my head. Seriously I hardly touched her and it wasn't even done on purpose.

"Accident" I plead. Spencer's glare softened a little, but not before she used hands signals to show me that she was watching. She turned round and picked Kyla up; who was groaning on the floor.

I don't see how Spencer is going to keep an eye on me if she's I'm behind...unless she has eyes in the back of her head, which is impossible. Hmm it's best to test such things early on. I reach out to poke Madison, but I'm stopped half way to her flushed cheek.

"Is it really worth it Ash?" Spencer says without turning round. Nope it sure as hell isn't worth it. My hand drops and swings innocently at my side. Damn so good job I tested her, not to self 'Spencer can see through the back of her head'.

Maybe I'm just predictable...hmm I would try and poke Madi again, but she might clobber me one. She's not really in a friendly mood when she's hot. I self noted that earlier, when she pushed me into a tree. I only said she was sweating like a pig, and I got a face full of mossy bark for it.

"There's a river not fair from here, you can play in that for a while to cool down." Spencer informs us, in her usual chirpy tone. It better be a bloody deep river, I ain't paddling round in no stream.

Madison's pace soon picked up when the flowing water came into view. It didn't slow even when she reached the water; she merely jumped in, which answered my earlier words. The river is in fact a deep one.

The next in was Kyla; chucked in there by Spencer. Katie and Evelyn followed Kyla. They each popped up individually, each looking refreshed and a lot happier. I wasn't too keen on getting my clothes wet of I stripped off, I'm talking stripped bare. I jumped in quickly; I don't think anyone noticed me taking all my clothes off.

When I came up to the surface to breath, Spencer was laughing. Well she was till the looked at me and it is quite possible that she see the top of my breasts. Her eyes were like plates. She looked over at the river bank; at my messy pile of clothes. Then she looked back over at me.

I smiled innocently in return of her silent question. If it were possible I'm sure her eyes would have gotten bigger.

"Oh. My. God, Ashley P!" Spencer shrieked. Subtly is not on of Spencer's better qualities. Not that I care if the other girls know I'm nakey in the river.

My blonde started to blush profusely. I think it's just sunk in that that her girlfriend is actually naked only a few feet in front on her. I heard her swallow from here, it's not a huge distance, but it's enough.

"What have you done this time Ash?" Katie asks. She wrapped herself round Eve, looking very happy with it as well. I don't even get time to answer.

"Dude, are you bare ass?" Madison smirks, while eyeing me suspiciously. She's slow wading her way over to me. I smirk back of course, its not like she'll get close enough to see my properly before Spencer gets involved.

Or maybe she's to stunned to get involved. It would seem that way since Madison is directly behind me, her chin resting on my shoulder. Spencer hasn't looked away though, I don't think she's at home though; she's not blinking or breathing from what I can tell.

"I think you've killed your girlfriend Ashy, lets bring her back shall we" Madison says, chuckling is says enough for me to know that Spencer is about to get jelly.

And I'm right of course. Madison's hands are on my hips, but they are quickly advancing upwards towards my chest. Strangely she doesn't actually touch my chest; her hands kind of just hover in front of them.

It does what it was meant to do though. Spencer was soon in the water, heading over to me and Madison. I'm guessing from where Spencer was previously sitting, it looked like Madison was actually touching my boobs.

I don't know whether to call Madison evil or genius. Probably genius as she started to move away from me and back over to Kyla the second Spencer was in the water.

Spencer possessively pulled me into her arms. Scowling at Madison, she huffed for a second, before she blushed again and let me go, realising she was holding a very naked me no doubt. Don't worry though I didn't let her get very far. I slipped my arms round her waist and pulled her into me, her breathe escaped her.

My lips were on hers before she even had a chance to take a breath. Heck there is nobody, but the girls around, why shouldn't I kiss my girl. I can tell that Spencer doesn't know where to put her hands, so I help her out by placing them on my lower back, while mine lay on her shoulders.

Boy she is really getting into it. We're both moaning as our tongues wrestle, her hands are cupping my butt; effectively making me groan every time she clenches her hands. I wasn't planning on giving the group this much of a show, but hey I'll take what I can get, when I can get it.

I know Katie and Evelyn are probably making out themselves; they always to when peoples attention is elsewhere. Madison is probably openly dribbling no doubt, she can't help it. Kyla is a mystery though, she could be either be following Madison's lead or she could be minding her own business.

Spencer and I do eventually break apart, if only for a second. Her kisses start heading for my neck. I tilt my head to help her along. My eyes open for a split second and that split second was all I needed to see that we weren't alone any longer.

My eyes get bigger. I'm frozen in place. All I managed to do was lift a single finger to tap on Spencer's shoulder. She's ignoring me, so I tap a little more frantically, which gets her attention.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking at me with concern. I barely make a squeak, so instead I point at company we have recently acquired. Slowly Spencer turns round a confused look on her face. That is until she actually turns round fully.

"Oh S-shit, not good" She whispers shakily.

We're fucked.


	27. Guess whose back

Happy Campers 

Chapter 27 – Guess whose back

I can't believe I have to go through this shit again. I've dealt with it once, and I learnt my lesson. Why does the little creep have to try and go another round with me?

It could be worse I suppose, it could easily have been one of the other groups passing by, watching mine and Spencer's 'show'.

The next thing I see is the blasted acorn floating towards me and Spencer. I look back up at the demon in mouse's clothing, its beady little eyes are darting between me and the acorn; his acorn. Can mice swim? Whoa, whoa if you pray in the water does that make it holy? Demons can't touch holy water right!?

"Ashley, do not touch the acorn" Spencer warned. Please like I'm that stupid, but the acorn is getting closer to us.

"I wasn't planning to geez" And I stick to that, instead I start trying to blow the acorn towards the mouse, but the current is working against...like always. Nothing ever goes my way.

"Spencer maybe we should just swim for it, and then run away." I offer. I'm a mean swimmer when I have to be, let me just put that out there. I could have gone pro, but alas I had more interesting offers at the time.

"Ashley you're naked for crying out loud!" Spencer gasps. So, It's not like they never seen a girls body before.

"What's your point? Did you see the damage that little bugger did to me the last time, and I was wearing clothes at the time. I ain't risking it, its fight or flee princess and I'm not sticking around...good luck though." I reply hurriedly; I can see that plague ridden monster eyeing my goodies.

I went to pull away, but Spencer held me back.

"Oh, no you don't_. _And you know what my point is...you're not flashing anything to anyone. And how could you even think of leaving me to fend for myself? Gosh Ashley man up." Spencer replied, tapping me on my nose.

"In case you didn't notice Spencer, I'm a girl...a very vain girl, who doesn't want to be disfigured by an evil rodent." I huff, Spencer nods along. I know she's not really listening, she's thinking of plan to make both of us happy.

"Okay here's what we do. I'm going to flick the acorn towards the little guy and then we're going to swim, well your going to run to the bushes and I'll get your clothes." Spencer whispers...like the mouse can understand us geez. I nod along anyway. "Okay ready...1...2...3...go!" Spencer screams, I'm off before she had even finished.

I got to the bushes and Spencer was right behind me. The girls were nearly pissing themselves as they watched from the bank.

"Glad someone finds this shit funny." I mutter, as stand shielding my lady parts with bits of shrubs; Spencer insisted. I'm just waiting for Spencer to return my clothes to me.

I look over at the river, looking for the little shit that is to blame for my predicament. I see nothing at first...and then I see it. His furry little ass floating in the water, truly he was a formidable foe. I don't want to come off as heartless, but shit I'm not half relieved.

One question though, how the hell did it drown? It was on a rock and Spencer was supposed to flick his acorn towards him, it should have reached to the other side with little help.

"Here we go Ash, get dressed." I gingerly take my clothes from Spencer and watch her carefully. She doesn't look like she's in any inner turmoil over the monster, maybe she doesn't know. I mean from what I can tell of Spencer she's so not the type to just over look hurting an animal.

"Thanks Spence, um where did you flick the acorn?" I ask

"Uh yeah I kind of forgot to flick it, I panicked and you bolted before I had even finished counting."She replied shyly, as one of her hands rubbed the back of her head.

Ah ha so no one is to blame. Little mousey must have tried to get his acorn back, and possibly forgot that he can't swim. I can't help, but feel a little guilty though, poor guy.

"Why'd you ask?" Spencer asks, she goes to look over to the water, but I spin her round and kiss her roughly. I was scared for a second thinking I was to rough, but she started giving it back and the moaning; god don't get me started on the moaning.

I think its best that my baby never knows about little mouse's tragic ending. It wasn't her fault, but she'll find a way to take the blame. She's too soft, not that she's being very soft now. I'm actually against a tree, luckily I have my shirt on, other wise this would more painful and pleasurable.

"Mmm Ashley, the girls are watching aren't they." Spencer murmured against my neck. As subtly as I could I quickly looked over at the girls and yes of course they are. Even Katie and Evelyn have become transfixed on the second show of the day.

"Yep" I reply grinning.

I thought Spence would have stopped once it was confirmed that we were being gawked at, but no she simply kissed me with more passion and intensity. Now I'll admit here and now, I'm about to get carried away. I just can't seem to stop my hand from going up her top; the other was already conveniently placed on her ass. Some things juts can't be helped.

I tried I really did, but shit my hands are greedy and take control of themselves. So yeah they do grab a handful; receiving a squeal, and a slap on butt, not that the girls could see that side of me. The kiss ended there. Tease much, if she keeps this up, I'll be married to her before I'm 19.

My hand is fanning my face; I can feel the red heat in them. I see Spencer walking backwards towards the girls, smirking at me. She gives me a playful wink, before turning round. Oh she's gonna get it.

"Spencer, get back here!" I scream at her, making my way towards her. Her head whips round to face me, and the second she seems me she shrieks and starts running away; back toward the camp. I'm not far behind, neither are the others; not wanting to be left behind in the woods.

When I catch my little tease, she's going to beg for me to do it again. Well that's my plan anyway.


	28. Natural Beauty

Happy Campers

Chapter 28 – Natural Beauty

The trip back was a short one, which makes me think that I may have been slightly over exaggerating before, but then again I was chasing Spencer at quite a speed so who knows.

Spencer has got a pair of legs on her. I mean shit she was like a freaking bolting rabbit. The second I got close enough to grab her she swerved and then picked up the speed. To be quite honest I'm shattered. I've just reached the cabin steps.

Looking behind me, I can't see the others. So they are either lost in the woods, or they stopped off for a snack when we ran past the mess hall; the latter being more likely. Anyway with them out of the way for a while, means that I can give Spencer a proper punishment.

Walking through the cabin doors; the place is eerie silent. So that leaves my question; where the heck is Spencer? Probably hiding under her bunk again...yes this has happened on more than one occasion.

Thank god we fixed the creak on the door; it ruined so many surprise attacks. I don't know why I'm even trying to sneak, if Spencer is under the bed then she is going to see my feet...duh. Anyway I tired slipping through the door...

*Donk*

"Ow! What the hell, Spencer!?" I groan; from my place on the hard floor. Jesus my head is throbbing, what the fuck did she hit me with a brick? Rubbing my head I look up at Spencer; her hands covering her mouth and a pillow at her feet...sure didn't feel like a pillow.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I didn't think it would hurt, I mean it's a pillow for crying out loud; your pillow to be exact." Spencer stresses, while kneeling down by my side; stroking my hair. I feel so stupid; I think I may actually be purring.

I'm so going to milk this. Maybe she'll rub me better hmmm...

"Actually thinking about it now...what is in your pillow?" Spencer says. She wasn't really asking since she was already stuffing her hand inside; pulling out a hard cover book.

Shit.

Damn my gutter brain.

Spencer's snooping didn't even register in my brain till she was flipping through the book. Okay so your probably think 'what's the harm, it's just a book' right, well you'd be wrong.

I don't know own books, I know 'picture' books. And I'm not talking the kind of picture books you give to little kids.

I have nothing to say, well more like I can't talk for crap right; think fish out of water. Spencer's face is blank as she stares fixatedly on the book cover. So I have no idea wither she is pissed, disgusted, offended or quite possibly all of the above. She's probably never seen an X-rated book in her life. Unless she's read those 'romance' books...blah hate them.

"Um well...you certainly have interesting tastes Ash." Spencer comments almost casually, I say almost because her voice was a few octaves higher than normal. She didn't say anything else and neither did I as she put the book back in my pillow case.

Now that I wasn't expecting, to be bashed with the book a few times yeah. Maybe even a slap round the chops for having possibly offending her, but for a calm and casual Spencer...not so much.

What the heck am I meant to say now? We're having this awkward silence. And I don't like nuh uh, not at all. So do I apologise or change the subject? Geez I wouldn't be in such a pickle if Spencer had shown more of a reaction other than casualness.

"Spence are you ok?" I ask, as I tentatively shuffle my body closer to hers. Spencer closes her eyes and sigh, and then leans her face into my neck.

"I'm fine." She replies, it's sort of muffled, but I hear her perfectly. And I know full well that some sort of question is floating through her mind that she wants to ask, but doesn't know how to go about it. "Um Ashley?" she asks. Here we go.

I nod, signalling that she has my attention.

"Y-you know I look nothing like those...girls in the pictures right?" She says. Now I'm confused. I mean I'm not blind of course I know she looks nothing like those girls. My baby is all natural and beautiful. "It's just I don't have DD breasts or anything like that...I'm not that flexible either. I don't want you to be disappointed when the time comes." She finishes; her arms wrap around my waist tightly.

"Spencer, sweetie you have nothing to worry about, believe me. Those women in the book aren't real, well they are, but they aren't real beauty. And besides from the little that I've seen of you, when the time comes I can assure you I'll be far from disappointed with what you have to offer." I lift Spencer head up, so I can see her face.

I can she the love in her eyes, it's only a matter of time. Hopefully her worries have been put to rest, because I would hate for that bloody book to be the reason for her not wanting to have sex. Ugh that was so insensitive, forget that. I'm not with her for sex anyway, although I would love...damn it!

I didn't think much more on it or anything at all since Spencer gathered me up into a spontaneous lip lock. Hmmm peach lip gloss; Spencer's gone through so many tubes of the stuff since we've been together, I love it.

"Mmm babe, your tongue I love, but the hard floor not so much. Move to the bed?" I suggest; eyes no doubt full of hope.

"Nice try Ash, but if I'm not mistaken I can hear shouting. And us being responsible camp counsellors have to go and check it out." Spencer chuckles, while picking me up of the floor. I'm not exactly making it easy on her either; I have totally relaxed my body, so I'm just dead weight. "If you don't get your cute butt up, then your not sleeping in my bed tonight." Spencer whispers hotly against my ear.

I was up and out the door like a rabbit on crack.

The voices got louder the closer I got to the front cabin. At first I thought the Hawks were looking for some trouble, but to my surprise it was actually Aiden and Glen, well it was more Glen than anything.

I don't bother going out just yet. I want to see what this is all about first, I stop Spencer from exiting the cabin also as I have a feeling that this is about Spencer and I.

Madison, Kyla, Eve and Katie are blocking the deck stairs. Obviously stopping the guys from getting into the cabin, they probably knew what me and Spencer up to. We really are a close knit group, thankfully.

Glen and Aiden are standing in front of the girls; looking quite pissed if I do say so.

"You're not allowed in the girls cabins, so we're not letting you in. If you want to talk to our counsellors you'll just have to wait till lunch or something." Madison says.

"I'm Head Counsellor; I can go where ever I damn well chose. Now get out of our way, before I tell Ashley you little girls stopped me from talking to her." Glen replies; looking quite smug.

Spencer puts her hand on my lower back, as what I can only describe as a growl rumbles in her throat. What ever it was, it was hot!

And I have no idea what Glen is talking about, it isn't as if I was be angry that they stopped the jerk off from getting close enough to talk to me.

"Yeah and I'm Spencer's boyfriend so- ". I'm out the door before he can finish. I swear I was so close to jumping the fencing of the deck, but Spencer got a hold of me first. Her hand clamped over my mouth; muffling every curse and insult.

All eyes are on Spencer and I. Glen and Aiden in shock and the girls look on in amusement. The two idiots try to climb the stairs, only to be blocked again.

"Okay firstly Glen, I am Head Counsellor and you are co-head. And secondly Aiden, we are no longer dating; I ended it remember. Now I think you should both leave, because I assure you neither Ashley or myself wish to speak to you...either of you." Spencer says in that commanding voice that I love so much.

As much as I love her touching me, this hand blocking my mouth is irritating me. So yep you guess it, I give a very wet lick. Works like a charm to, haha Spencer's face was priceless.

"Shut up Spencer, you don't know what Ashley wants!" Glen shouts.

Ugh now I'm bored, I just want to make out and fondle Spencer is that really too much to ask!?

"Actually Glen I'm really tired, maybe at lunch okay" I offer politely, though I have no intention of talking to him at lunch either.

"Oh yeah sure thing babe" He replies with a toothy grin, before walking off towards the lake, a rather down looking Aiden following not far behind.

Once they were out of sight Spencer pulled me close to her so that there was little to no space between us. It was then I realised that Spencer's arms had been wrapped around my waist the whole time. Hmm looks like her jealous side over rides her brain; mentally noted.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I'm on my death bed...well not really its just the flu, but still I feel like the crap and this was the best I could do. So I hope its okay.


	29. Trapped

Happy Campers

Chapter 29 – Trapped

It has been nearly fifteen minutes since Glen and Aiden had left. And the tension is running high in Spencer right now, I've tried talking to her, but the most I've gotten out of her was a nod of the head.

At the moment the group and I are sitting around that round table, the one that Spencer made us sit at when we all first met. We're just talking, one of the 'catch up' kind of things. I had suggested it to Spencer not long ago that we should have these talks every now and then to keep on top of things. She thought it was a brilliant idea and I got showered with kisses for it.

So here we are all round the table, each sharing our thoughts on anything and everything. So far I have found out that Evelyn and Katie are in fact a couple, how that's going to work once camp is over I have no idea, but hey that isn't my concern. And I also know now that Kyla may not be as straight as she stated at the beginning, but we all knew that was going happen, she so has a thing for Madi, which I'm sure is returned.

That just leaves me and Spencer to dish out some info, but I can't think of anything that they don't already know. Our relationship is kind of open to the group, since they practically act as the counsel when issues pop up between Spencer and me.

"Hey Spence, is there anything you want to say?" I ask gently. I know full well that she isn't in the same room as the rest of us, well physically she is, but mentally she's elsewhere.

My hand finds its own way on to her thigh, squeezing just enough for her to come back to me. Shaking her head to lose her thoughts, she then looks at me smiling. Then she does something that normally she wouldn't in front of the group, she pulled me into her lap and kissed me.

It wasn't one of those innocent kisses either, there was quite a bit of tongue in this one. After the initial shock wore off I returned her affection with huge smile gracing my lips.

"Mmm anything else you wanna tell the group?" I hummed, once we had controlled ourselves, my smile was of course still present. Spencer blushed when she either realised that she had the group's attention or more likely because she just tried to eat me in front of them. I very doubt that they'll have any complaints about it though; closet pervs...or in Madi's case not so much of the closet haha.

"Um no" She mumbled

"We have a surprise cabin check tonight." Kyla blurted out. I looked across at her and saw her staring wide eyed at Spencer; like everyone else, but Madi; she was blatantly eye humping us both. Geez girls and their hormones, I know I'm bad, but these girls are practically foaming at the mouth.

"Okay stop gawking, we aren't going to give you another show...well not for free anyway" I laughed, getting a smack on the arm and a blush from the blonde, whose lap I am still sitting on; I have no intention of moving either.

"Kyla how did you know we had a cabin check, if it's supposed to be a surprise?" Spencer asks, her curious nature coming through. I wouldn't have bothered asking, never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

"Well Barb told me when we were in the kitchen, while you two were having some private time." She replied shrugging. Ah good enough for me. I knew I liked Barb for a reason; she's a crafty little minx.

"Okay well I guess we better start cleaning this place up then." Spencer went to stand, but I wasn't ready to get up yet, so I wrapped my arms round her waist and attached my lips to her strong neck. I got the exact response I wanted as well; her moaning and her ass firmly planted on the seat.

"I'll help you make your bed Spence" I growled against her neck, making her shiver. Audience be damned, I wanted some fun. It wasn't my initial plan when I started sucking her neck, but now that I've gotten into it, I do not want to stop.

"Asssh...b-behave." Spencer moaned. She did manage to dislodge my lips; she paid zero attention to my dissatisfied groan. "Okay girls clean your area up; it isn't that messy so we should be done in time for dinner." She clapped her hands and the drooling girls scattered in all directions, before managing to all make it through the correct doorway unharmed. "Ashley you know we can't do things like that in front of them." Spencer scolded.

"I know, but sometimes I just can't help myself. You're so hot." I sighed. Spencer giggled her usual school girl giggle, which in turn made me smile my nose crinkling smile, which made her kiss me on nose.

"Come on you can help me make my bed" She whispered, she gave me a wink then turned round leaving me behind fantasizing while she headed for our private room. When I heard the door click close, I made a mad dash for it. I knew sex was very unlikely, but making out and fondling is a pretty good substitute.

~*~

Ugh Spencer was so cruel. We made out for only like 10 minutes and even then she said no fondling her goodies. It didn't matter how much I pouted, and to add insult to injury she insisted I help tidy up, and then when I refused she pulled out the big guns; withholding all make out and fondling privileges.

Apparently I was making more mess instead of cleaning, so sue me I never learnt how to use a sodding duster. Who dusts a bloody cabin anyway? I mean I can't really see Mr C walking in with a white glove inspecting every inch for flipping dust. Ugh.

And to top all of this off, Katie just happened to have a 'Queen' CD in her suitcase. So the only song they played was 'I Want to Break Free' and it was on bloody repeat. Thankfully I was banished to sitting on the cabin's porch steps, so the music was muffled. Don't get me wrong that song is awesome, but after the first 3 times it kind of wore thin.

I didn't even hear Spencer come out till she was already sitting behind me, making it so I was sat between her legs. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me back into her. I relaxed a little, but I was still pretty miffed.

"Aw come on Ash, cheer up."She pleaded, her face was buried in my hair; I've left it down for now since we aren't doing any more activities. I huffed and turned my nose up, my arms folding across my chest, just above her arms. "Come on love, we're heading to the mess hall in a bit." Aww she called me love.

I turned around in a flash and kissed her quickly on the lips and jumped up heading for Barb's kitchen. Looking back Spencer was still sat on the steps, wearing a goofy grin, god knows why. I kiss her all the time, a simple peck is nothing.

Reaching the mess hall with minutes to spare, I went in search of Barb. I knew she was always busy at this time, but I might be able to offer some help, if it's not too big of a task anyway. I could always ring the dinner bell, it seems easy enough.

"Hey Barb" I shouted over all the chattering going on in the kitchen, as I walked over to apron baring woman.

"Hello sweetpea, where's the others?" She asked looking over my shoulder for the group.

"Oh, they are cleaning still." I answered shrugging.

"And you aren't helping because?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, I bet it took her years to prefect that.

"They said I was making more of mess, so they sent me away and when I say they I mean my darling Spencer." I pouted.

"Aww bless, come on then you can help me around here." Barb said while passing me an apron. I looked at it with a screwed up face for a second, but Barb's steely look changed my opinion and I quickly threw it on, giving her my best innocent smile once I was ready.

Sighing Barb started handing me different metal containers, telling me I had the take them upfront to the counter for catering people to set up.

I nearly went ass over tits when Spencer and the group came storming through the door, scaring the crap out of me, making me drop my hand towel, which I tripped over. I managed to catch myself and not drop the mashed potato in the container.

I blushed when they all began laughing and it only got worse when I turned around and then saw the frilly pink apron I was wearing. Bloody bitches.

"Spencer Carlin I hope your not harassing my helper!" Barb's steely gaze was directed towards Spencer and the group, which thankfully made the laughing stop almost instantly. Spencer was actually looking a little wide eyed.

"No ma'am." She then sat down quickly as did the whole group on our designated table. Barb looked over to me and winked, and then she left to head back into the kitchen from where she had appeared from.

I quickly gave the last container to the catering lady and returned Barbs apron to her, before joining my group at the table. As soon as I had sat down the dinner bell sounded and Spencer's hand dropped down to my leg, rubbing it gently. I smiled and moved my hand on top of hers, entwining them together.

Not too long after the bell had been rung the remaining groups filed in, each group going to their respected area in the hall. Hopefully it would stay that way as well, because I quite honestly do not want to have to deal with Glen, or with Aiden trying to win my girl over to his side again. Some should just learn to cut their losses and move on.

"So nice apron Ash" Madison chuckled.

"Shut it you, don't make me bring up that time you got your ass stuck climbing out of that window." I smirked. It gets a reaction every time, since everyone still laughs a lot about it.

"You just did bring it up!" She hissed. Madison never did really forgive me for telling everyone about that incident, but it would have been selfish of me not to share such happenings.

"Okay people lets go fill our plates." Spencer interjected, stopping a more than likely verbal war from starting.

Once our plates were filled with meatloaf, mashed potatoes, vegetables and gravy we returned to our table. Just when I was going to put a forkful of mash in to my watering mouth, Glen pops up at my side, kissing my cheek. Cheeky shit, he hardly even knows me and he thinks its ok to kiss my cheek!?

Spencer I know was fuming to my left and obviously my hand was not having its calming affect, so she must be mega pissed.

"Hey gorgeous, how's dinner?" God he is so stupid! I would know what dinner was like if he would leave me alone so I could actually eat it.

"You have to actually let her eat some of it before asking that dipshit." Evelyn deadpanned, I honestly didn't know she had it in her, well I knew she did, but I didn't think I'd actually get to see her do it. Katie was smirking, as was Madison. Kyla was just laughing in his face, she clearly didn't care.

"Whatever, so Ash you want to join me at my table with the guys?" he asked hope tinting his voice.

"No thanks, I don't like boys." I admitted. I felt Spencer tense up, we never really discussed me being out, I don't see why I should hide, just because Spencer isn't ready. Me being out doesn't necessarily mean people will think she's gay too.

"Oh that's cool, I can just join you then, it's no big." Glen chirped budging me along the small bench seat I shared with Spencer. He took that rather well, don't you think. See Spencer has nothing to be worried about, her brothers cool about it.

"Dude she just said she didn't like boys, why are you still here?" Katie asked. I to would like to know that, though he may not be the asshole that I had pegged him to be.

"Because I am a man and Ashley said boys, I'm not a boy." He replied arrogantly puffing out his chest. I take back what I just said; this guy is clearly a jackass and a moron to boot.

"Glen, go back to your own group!" Spencer seethed through clenched teeth. Yep she's mega pissed. I think next time I try to tell someone I'm gay; I'll just come right out and say it.

The blonde moron was about to say something back to his sister, but that was the moment Arthur and Aiden decided to approach the table. Like things couldn't get any worse.

"Excellent you're all together."Arthur beamed, clapping his hands together. "Spencer, Aiden just informed me that he was planning on taking you out into town for a date. And I already know of Glen's plans of asking Ashley on one, so I think it would be a marvellous idea it you went on a double date." He actually sounding excited about all this. I stand corrected, things just got worse.

I just wanted to cry. I just told this idiot that I don't like boys, then my girlfriend's dad and her ex boyfriend come over and practically force us into a double date. Please Spencer I beg you, reject the idea and save us.

I turn my pleading eyes over to Spencer who is very stiff and I don't think she's breathing. She's about to blow I can see it.

"Spencer, I know you're excited about the date with your boyfriend, but you need to breathe your turning blue."Arthur urged her to breathe, he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Babe, breathe for me..." Oh Aiden you idiot, he so just set of the Spencer bomb. Duck and cover people!


	30. The Spencer Bomb

Happy Campers

Chapter 30 – The Spencer Bomb

_Previously on Happy Campers - "Spencer, I know you're excited about the date with your boyfriend, but you need to breathe your turning blue."Arthur urged her to breathe, he rubbed her shoulder gently._

"_Babe, breathe for me..." Oh Aiden you idiot, he so just set of the Spencer bomb. Duck and cover people!_

* * *

When your girlfriend is looking like she's going to go psycho on someone's ass, what do you do? You get out of her fucking way that's what you do and you do it quickly.

3...2...1...

"THERE WILL BE NO DATE! You two idiots are pathetic, getting my dad involved to try and get us to date you. And Aiden we haven't been dating for years practically. You were a best friend with a misplaced title of 'boyfriend'. We aren't dating anymore, and we won't be going anywhere together ever again. Get over it."Spencer hissed. She took a quick breathe, before continuing. "And Glen I'm only going to say this once. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Ashley!" Her blues eyes were deeper than ever.

This is most definitely the quietest explosion I've ever heard. I thought she was going to be shouting and scaring the shit out of everyone...well she's achieved the last and it's so unbelievably hot.

Arthur was shocked into silence. Aiden was actually cowering behind Spencer's dad; looking like he was going to cry. Glen was just frowning.

"I don't see her wearing a collar Spencer. I'll do what I fucking want." He seethed. There is clear case of sibling rivalry here, and I'm apparently the prize. I was about to take Spencer away, when Glen started smirking. It wasn't that smirk that creeps me out; it was the 'I'm going to cause trouble' smirk.

He got closer to Spencer. She was already on edge, her body when rigid when he got a few breathes away. "_Your _Ashley wasn't complaining a few nights ago when I was giving her what she really needs." He bragged, while laughing in her face. I'm sure he would have continued, but Spencer's hand shot out and across his face quicker than he could blink. The noise was quite honestly painful to hear.

Seeing Glen recover and turn back to Spencer, I jumped in front of her. What I didn't realise was that it wasn't gong to be enough to stop Glen getting through, but as it is we Pacific's are a tight group. When I moved in front of Spencer they were quick to follow. All five of us, were enough to make Glen think twice.

Spencer's dad sighed and pulled Glen back by his shoulder. His disapproving look made its appearance once again; it was directed at everyone this time.

"Spencer, Glen my office now." He ordered calmly, but you could tell by his tone of voice that those two were in for a right bollocking. I hope Spencer doesn't get in to much trouble, but I know that her smacking Glen like that was going to get some form of punishment.

I stood still; while Glen gave Spencer one last glare before leaving for his dad's office. I slowly turned to Spencer, unsure of what to do. I ended up pulling her into a tight hug, silently telling her everything is going to be ok.

When she didn't hug me back I felt hurt, but she understandably angry at that moment so I can understand.

I hope she knows that Glen was making that shit up about me; I've never been near him by myself. That and I'm gay, so if she believes that then my god she has less trust in me than I thought.

Spencer starts to pull away from me, so I let her go. She then walks in the same direction as her brother. She gave me smidge of a smile, before leaving the hall. Well at least it was something; she could just have ignored me completely.

I was still looking over at the door that my love just left through, when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave little resistance when said hand was gently leading me out of the very door I'm staring at. I can only think of what is going to happen to Spencer now. Will she be taken from me? Will I be asked to leave? Will I ever see her again?

God I can feel myself starting to cry.

"Ashley come on, let's go wait at home." Katie says softly.

Home...that's exactly what this place is to me now. I've finally found my home and thanks to recent events I may have to leave it and go back to my old un-happy life with my dad and the mega bitch. I can't. I just can't go back to that. Not now that I know there is something better out there for me.

Luckily it was only a short walk back to the cabin, because the moment I was in mine and Spencer's room, I collapsed onto our recently joined bed. I curled up, with Spencer's pillow tucked tightly against my chest as I cried.

I don't even know why I'm crying so hard, well I do, but nothing has been decided that I'm aware of. And it's not like Spencer would just break up with me, I mean she just practically outted us in front of the whole camp population...stupid woman.

How could she be so stupid! Honestly what was going through her mind, I bloody knew her jealously was going to get us in trouble. Don't get me get me wrong, it was so hot seeing her loose the plot with the guys.

What are we going to do!

I had been crying for a good hour now and the girls had wisely left me alone to mope.

The sound of the door's squeaky hinges creaky didn't faze me in the slightest, but the body that wrapped itself around my sobbing frame did. Familiar arms circled my waist and pulled me backwards in to an even more familiar body.

At least she still cares. I was sure that when she got back she was going to break my heart and then totally ignore me for the rest of the summer.

The shaking has stopped, but the tears are falling silently still. And I don't think they will until I've been told whether I'm being left or loved.

"Sshh its ok Ash, I'm here. I won't leave you...ever." Spencer whispered softly. I could feel her breathe just below my ear. Her arms loosed around me as I shifted, so I could turn over and face her. "You want to tell me what's got you all upset?" She asked.

"I was just distressing myself. I'm ok now though" I smiled a little; hopefully avoiding having to explain why I was being an idiot and crying over something that hadn't been made certain, yet. "What did your dad say?" I asked shakily. Her answer could make or break me.

"Oh well you know it was the usual 'this is not how you were raised to behave and its most certainly not how counsellor behave'. He's told Glen to back off and leave you alone, and he said he'll be speaking with Aiden as well." Her smile comforted me more than her words, but there was still that unanswered question.

"Spence, what did your dad say about us?" I couldn't look her in the eye, knowing I'd probably start crying again the moment that I did look into her deep blues.

"He said that he knows that we've bonding greatly over the past few weeks and he understands the protectiveness of friends. I didn't know whether you wanted him to know, so I didn't correct him. I'm sorry if you wanted other wise." She replied, gently stroking my back. "He wants to speak with you and Aiden tomorrow." She sighed. Spencer rested her chin on top of my head, while pulling me even closer.

Okay let's go over this for a second. Glen has been told to leave me alone, Arthur thinks I'm just 'close' friends with his daughter, and tomorrow I have to sit in with Arthur and Professor Dickweed and have a chat.

Let's just say I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.

**Earlier in Arthur's Office**

When a quiet knock came on his office door, Arthur got up from his desk and made his way over to large door. Opening it he allowed his sullen daughter into his office. He pointed over to a spare chair facing his desk.

"Glen I can not express enough how disappointed I am with you...both of you." He sighed. Spencer scoffed and glared at Glen, who was in fact looking at her like he wanted to cave her head in. They were never close; they were just two different to get along nicely. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" Arthur asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"She was being a selfish bitch. Every time I try and talk to Ash, she's always getting in the way and taking Ash away from me." Glen hissed, glaring daggers at his younger sister.

"Oh I'm being selfish, well I do apologise if my looking out for my friend makes me selfish. She's not interested Glen; she hasn't and will never be interested in you. I mean seriously, what could you offer her? You're a college dropout, who works at Sports time when the camp closes. You're 22 and you're living on your dad couch for god's sake." She had official ripped him a new one.

Her dad had no idea what to do. Never had he seen his daughter like this, she was normally the quiet respectful one, but this was another side of the youngest Carlin. Glen was fuming; he had no come back to her assault.

"Spencer." Arthur started, but was cut off by Spencer; she was starting to lose control of her mouth.

"No dad. I've had enough of this crap. Every time I find a friend who I actually like being around, he has to try and get in there pants. And when he does and then chucks them away, they always leave me behind because he's my brother. And every time single time he has done it, all you have ever said is 'oh he doesn't mean any harm, he's young'. Well you know what I'm not having it any more, because he does mean harm, he's so fucking stupid that he doesn't even realise it. I'm not letting it happen with Ashley." Spencer screamed. It all finally got too much. All those friends she lost because he brother wanted what she had.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't realise." Arthur apologised sincerely. He turned to his admittedly failure in life, Glen. "Unless Ashley comes to you, then you are to leave her alone. Enough's enough Glen." Arthur closed his eyes for a second, before looking over to his daughter. He accepted her barely noticeable nod that she was satisfied.

"You can't be serious!?" The blonde boy shouted.

"I'm very serious Glen. As much as I believe that we are all equal, she is out of your league. Not to mention the fact that she has only just recently turned eighteen." Arthur smiled sympathetically towards his deflated son. He was too focussed on Glen to have noticed, Spencer quiet choke and blush. In her defence she is only two years older than her girlfriend.

"Now Spencer about you slapping your brother, you know full well that it is un-acceptable. I also realise that he did in fact deserve it for showing such disrespect, but still you should have let me handle it." He scolded, making the blonde girl look down at her hands. "I also know that there is no point in making you apologise, seeing as you're as stubborn as your mother. That and if you don't mean it sincerely, it just a waste of time and breathe." He shook his head; wondering when it was he had lost control of his children.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to cause you any stress." Spencer mumbled, still looking at her hands. Her brother sat still in his chair; arms folded and a pout firmly in place.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again Spencer okay. Oh and on your way back can you please tell Ashley I would like to speak with her tomorrow. Glen, if you could please tell Aiden the same. You may go back to your cabins now." Arthur waved them off silently.

Spencer was quick out of her chair, in a hurry to get back to her Ashley and to just be wrapped in arms.

She made short work of the five minute walk, cutting it down to a 2 minute jog. The girls were all sitting on the cabin steps chattering away. Spencer gave them a quick hello, before jumping the steps and rushing through the door. She slowed to a stopped just outside her door.

Taking a deep breathe she slowly pushed the door open, wincing at the squeaky hinges. Seeing Ashley lying on the bed, cuddling her pillow made her smile down at the girl affectionately. Never would she be this happy, if it weren't for the brunette on the bed.

Having had her fill of looking at her girlfriend, she wanted more than anything to actually hold her. Kicking her shoes off, she slid on the bed behind her girl, wrapping her arms tightly around Ashley. Breathing in Ashley's scent deeply, she sighed. This was how she always wanted it to be.


	31. Don't go anywhere

Happy Campers

Chapter 31 – Don't Go Anywhere

When I woke up I was still wrapped in Spencer's arms, though her leg had thrown itself over my legs at some point. With my head nestled in her neck, I take a deep breath and snuggle a little deeper in to her body.

I was about to fall asleep again, but my blanket was starting to wriggle around. I groaned not wanting to wake up properly, but knowing that I had to get up and do something with the group today. I wasn't really in the mood to do activities. I just wanted to spend a little time with just Spencer and myself.

We really need to talk about where our relationship is heading, because I don't want to fall any deeper in love with her if this is only going to be a summer romance. Hopefully its more than a little summer time fun for Spencer, I know it means the world to me.

"Hey, Spence?" I whisper against her neck making her giggle as my breath tickled her neck.

"Hmm" she grumbled, not even trying to wake up fully. Yesterday must really have taken it out of her; poor girl is still pooped even after hours of sleep.

"I love you." I whisper, pushing my face deeper in to her neck. I heard a faint I love you too before her cute almost silent snoring started up again.

I can't sleep, but I'm way too comfortable to move. And I'm not sure when I'll be called away by Arthur to have that little talk he was wanting yesterday. I swear if Aiden mentions anything about Spencer, I'll kick his ass...well I'd tried because to be honest he's built like a brick shit house.

I lift my head slight so that I can look over the blondes shoulder and see the clock, its just one 7:30 which means breakfast it soon. I only just now remember that I never got to eat any food at dinner yesterday.

Speaking of which what would Arthur need to speak with me about? I never did anything yesterday that would get me into trouble and Spencer said that she never told her dad that we were together so it can't be that. I can see why he would need to speak with Aiden because well he's an ass, that's enough reason.

I was taken from my inner rant by a soft knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out, trying to be loud enough for them to hear through the door, but not so loud that I wake Spencer.

"It's me." They reply.

"Well who'd 'me'?" I ask, seriously who gives 'it's me' as an answer.

"Don't be a dumbass Davies you know who it is!" Ah Madison, what does she think I am psychic? I wonder why she's knocking. She normally just charges on in here; usually hoping to see something naughty going on. She's never going to see anything. Spencer has this sort of six sense kind of thing, she knows when we're about to get busted mid-make out.

"Oh well come on in then." Madison came in to the room and walked over to where I lay with Spencer. "What's up Mads?" I pull away from Spencer and get up as carefully as I can manage. She's a deep sleeper, obviously since I've fallen on her twice.

When I finally get off the death trap I call a bed, I make my way over to the little chair by the window where Madison was sitting.

"Ashley...I think I like....like Kyla" Madison whimpered, her eyes starting to water a little. Hmm I knew this was coming. I can't see the problem though; well maybe Kyla's age is an issue. Nah that can't be it they are only a year apart.

"There's nothing wrong with liking her sweetie. We both know Kyla feels the same, so why the tears?" I say softly while rubbing her arm gently.

"She doesn't like girls Ashley!" She hissed. I was taken back by her harshness, but I completely understand why she's like this and I also know what the problem is.

"Okay Madi. Maybe I'm not the best person for you to be talking about this to. I think that Spencer would be the more helpful option. She's the Wiseman in the group." I sigh, wanting more than anything to be able to help her through this, but I can't.

I get up from my kneeling position and walk back over to the bed. I start tapping Spencer on the shoulder trying to wake her up, but it doesn't seem to be working. So I try poking her cheek instead, which gets a reaction, but not enough to wake her up. There's only one thing for it....looks like Madison will get that show that she's always wanted.

I lean over and litter Spencer's cheek with kisses, slowly making my way towards her lips. This has clearly gotten her attention as she reaches behind her and pulls me on to the bed, half lying on her. She grins while whisper a rather husky good morning against my lips, before claiming them with her own.

Spencer's tongue eagerly flicked at my bottom lip trying to get me open up to her. It's not happening even if I want nothing more than to have her tongue in my mouth, but this was more than what I was willing to let Madison see. I pushed Spencer back a little.

When Spencer growled I immediately stopped pushing against her. She's never growled like that before. Her eyes shoot open, when she realises that I'm not going to kiss her. Spencer eyes are three shades darker than I've seen before. They are most definitely sex eyes, too bad she wants to take it slow.

"Spencer, Madison needs to talk to you. It's serious." I mumble quickly, trying not to be drawn into her lustful gaze.

"You better not go anywhere, I'll be back to finish what you just started." Spencer continued to grumble as she turned around and got off the bed, she jumped a little when she realised that Madison was in the room. She then began blushing at what the girl had just witnessed.

I decided to ignore Spencer's orders and left the room. Madison and Spencer needed some privacy for that particular discussion. I walked out into the main sleeping area, where all the bunks were located. I noticed that all the girls were still asleep, meaning they had stayed up all night talking no doubt.

I carried on through the cabin till I reached the front door. I had pulled it open just in time to catch Arthur before he knocked.

"Ah good morning Ashley, you're just the person I wanted to see actually. Do you think we could have a little chat?" He smiled down at me, his big blues eyes shining with what I can only describe as joy. I wonder what he is so joyous about.

"Of course sir" I agreed.

"No need to be so formally Ashley, just call me what ever you feel comfortable with." He laughed. Arthur turned around and walked back down the steps. I wasn't sure whether to follow him or not, but then he gave me the signal to catch up to him.

~*~

The five minutes of walking took us to the lake, but it was an area of the lake that I've never been to or ever noticed for that matter. There was a little passes way through some of the boulders that surround the water, which leads to a secluded area.

Mr C sat down on to the soft grass that lay under him, before gesturing for me to take a seat at his side.

I'm starting to get nervous now. Spencer's dad hadn't speaking a word since we were at the cabin. And I being too scared to make conversation, walked silently at his side all the way here. But I'm sure that now we have made it this place, the 'chat' will begin.

"Ashley there's no need to be nervous. You're not in trouble or anything. I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff." Arthur chuckled. It's the 'stuff' part that worries me.

I mean what if he starts asking about mine and Spencer's relationship. I don't think Spencer would appreciate me outing her to her dad, but then again on the other hand I don't know if I could lie about the seriousness of our relationship, but then again Spencer did say that she didn't tell him because she didn't know whether I was ok with it.

"Okay look I'm gong to be straight with you Ashley." He said, and he burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry I'm being ridiculous. What I meant was that I know that you and Spencer are quite close. And I also know that Spencer is umm...that Spencer is a lesbian." Arthur bumbled.

Oh My God! He knows about Spencer wait...does he know I'm gay?

"Oh come on Ashley, don't look at me like that. You'd have to be blind not to see it. I've been waiting for just over a year for Spencer to open up to me." Arthur sighed again, while my mouth was still catching flies. "That's why I wanted to talk to you Ashley; I was hoping you could help her come out to me?" He looked over at me expectantly.

"How did you know I was gay?" I asked hesitantly. This could all still turn around and bite me in the ass.

"I didn't, but you just confirmed any suspicions I may have had." Arthur smirked. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I sat there mentally slapping myself for dropping myself in it.

"Ah okay...Look Mr. C the best thing you can do is to assure Spencer that you'll love her no matter what. I'm sure that's all she'll need. I mean that's all I ever wanted." I looked away sadly, while the memories of my 'family' life invaded my head.

I was brought back to earth by a warm arm being slung over my shoulder, it was...comforting. "I should be getting back Mr. C Spencer had told me not to go anywhere." I laughed remember Spencer's frustration early this morning. Arthur patted my shoulder and laughed along with me.

"You best get going then." He replied. Before I had even thought about I wrapped me arms around him and hugged him tightly, whispering a sincere thank you. I then took off at a quick jog towards to cabin and my lovely girlfriend.

Today should be fun.


	32. One small step

Happy Campers 

Chapter 32 – One small step 

I was quick to get back to the cabin, since I was sure that Spencer's talk with Madison wouldn't have lasted for the period of time that I was gone for. Well that and Mr C shouted after me, something about Spencer being temperamental around this time of month. When I looked back he was smirking and shaking his head as though he knew what was waiting for me back at the cabin. If he wasn't so amazing I'd think he was creepy.

When I did get back to the room, I found Spencer sitting there on her bed glaring at her hands. The door squeaking to a close caused her head to shoot up, which meant that her glare was now set on me.

I wonder if I can come up with an excuse fast enough to get away with it. What ever 'it' is that's earning me that look.

"Hey baby" I cooed, smiling. Maybe buttering her up a bit will work?

"Don't you 'hey baby' me. What did I say to you before?" Spencer folded her arms across her chest, giving me that 'don't even try to guess' look. Its not one of my favourites, I can tell you that much...even though it is furiously sexy.

"Umm...you said that Mad..." I started, before being stopped mid-sentence. It apparently wasn't the right direction of answering that she was looking for. When is she going to realise that I'm not a bloody psychic.

"Whoa let me just stop that brain fart right there." Spencer growled. "You purposely started me up this morning, just to have me run off with Madison for a little talk about 'denial'. And then you wondered off, even after I told you to stay where you were." Spencer hissed.

You know I'm pretty sure we spoke about her talking to me like I'm a child. I mean I can understand that she's pissed, but my god what the hell is up her ass today.

"Spencer, chill out. I was talking to your dad, and I came back as soon as I could. What is up with you anyway?" I asked. I hope to hell that she's just having an off day; because I don't know what I'll do if this is going to a monthly occurrence.

Spencer stood up quickly and was right in front of me in a second. Her hands reached out for my face, grasping my head she pulled me into her; our lips crashing together heatedly. She bit my bottom lip, making me open my mouth to hiss from the pain. Spencer took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. Talk about your rough love.

The tugging on my head suggests that I'm being pulled back towards the bed. There is something most definitely off with Spencer today, she become very eager to have me on that bed. I mean I'm not complaining, because lets be honest I'd me a right stupid shit to deny her wants and needs, but this not like her in the least.

Spencer's legs hit the made, making her tumble backwards, but with me in her death grip I fall right along with her. On top of her to be exact, but she doesn't make a sound she only attacks my lips with added pressure.

I use my left hand to lift myself up off of her a little, my right hand starting getting busy making its way under Spencer's tight tank top. I stopped just as my hand reaches the underside of her breast, waiting for her to either push me off or give me some signal of approval.

The light moaning that escapes her, gives me that signal. In no time at all my fingers are playing with her bare nipple. This is the furthest we've ever gone, so anytime now I'm expecting her to push me away, but until then I'm going to savour every last touch and every last kiss.

Spencer arches up into my hand, our lips separating for a short time while she rapidly sucks in air. I shift my body so that I'm fully hovering over her. Spencer's legs spread apart and I fell softly between them.

I lowered the bottom half of my body onto her, not so much that I was crushing her, but just enough to be able to put pressure where her thighs join. My lips took their position at Spencer's neck, sucking gently, gradually getting rougher as she moaned for more.

"C-come on Asssh" Spencer groaned.

There must be a way to please her without doing something she might possibly regret later on. And I know she will regret it if we go all the way. She has already told me she wants her first time to be the special night aka her wedding night.

My fingers tweaked her nipple in varies patterns, making her hips buck up into mine. I moaned loudly as her cover centre collided with mine briefly. Spencer's hands came down from my neck to my waist, gripping tightly.

"Spencer you wanted to wait." I mumbled and moaned again when she pulled my hips down to meet hers roughly.

"Above the clothes, Ash...above the clothes." She groaned, while holding me steady so she could grind up against me again.

"Oooook" I hissed. My lower half started to rub up against Spencer's on its own accord. Unconsciously we set a fast and rough pace. Our moans, hisses and pants of pleasure mixed together. The fact that the girls were in the other room and could more than likely hear everything we gasped in our moments of passion was at the back of my mind.

Small shocks going through out my body alerted me to my close state, I slowed my pace hoping to make it last longer. Who knows when Spencer and I will be like this again?

"H-harder Ashley!" she groaned, her hands holding my hips against hers. I wasn't going anywhere whether I wanted to or not, not that I would want to be anywhere else, than be practically riding Spencer. Even if we aren't as naked as I would have liked to be.

Spencer's body started to tremble as we glided together, her whimpers becoming more frequent.

"Oh Ash, just a l-l-little more" she panted. I was literally lying on her now. Spencer had one hand on my hip while the other was on my shoulder holding me to her. My kisses were from her jaw to her lips, taking her bottom lip between my teeth, biting down making her whimper even louder.

I couldn't hold back anymore, my hips started to bang against Spencer frantically; wanting to push us both over together. All the work we were putting had made a heavy sheen of sweat layer our skin. Our bodies melding into one started to shake as we pushed each other closer to the edge.

"Fuck Spencer!" I gasped. I didn't just fall over the edge, I fucking somersaulted over it. My bodies vibrations, seemed to have an effect on Spencer as she was quick to follow with her on body shocks, she cried out my name as she held me even tighter.

Our pace slowed as we rode our orgasms out. I littered kisses over Spencer's glowing face, our breath mingled as we panted. I kissed her softly on the mouth of minute then fell off of her to the side.

"Wow" I panted. She nodded in return, clearly still in the high of our passion. I turned over so my body was facing Spencer's, slinging my arm over her waist. Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her neck gently. "I really do lover you Spencer."

"I love you too Ashley, and thank you." She replied, before turning her body on its side and snuggling into my embrace, yawning against my chest. I don't know what she's thanking me for, I suppose its juts another thing won't understand right away, but either way...

"My pleasure Spence" I mumbled. Literally though it was my pleasure. This was one small step for us, but one giant leap for our relationship. Booyah!

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but I can't write that much. I've managed to sprain my wrist and brusied my hand. I'm not a violent person, but you know you've got to help your sisters out. Anyway I've written as much as I can, and I am sorry that it is such a pathetic amount. I've learnt my lesson, honestly the pain just isn't worth it.


	33. What's pie got to do with anything?

Happy Campers

Chapter 33 – What's pie got to do with anything?

I had left Spencer to rest as she was most certainly out for the count for the time being. I'm not one to be ungrateful, but now that I'm not gong through a sex haze, I'm thinking more and more about how she was acting. It was so not Spencer.

I walked into the open area of the cabin, where the other girl's beds are located; strangely empty. So I've come to the conclusion that they were being considerate and giving Spencer and me some privacy, but that just doesn't sound like my girls. Now the girls having their ears against the door, now that sounded more like them.

I left the cabin to go looking for them, but ended up running straight into the last person I ever wanted top see; Aiden.

"Why the rush Ashley" Aiden sneered. I have this inkling that he isn't as stupid as he looks/pretends to be. Well it could be that he just doesn't like me for some reason, but let's be honest guys have lots of feelings about me, but hate isn't one of them. Envy isn't attractive people let me tell you that much.

"None of your damn business, so piss off" I replied, casually. I walked away laughing as his reaction played over in my mind.

I got over it quickly and carried on crossing the camp, heading towards the mess hall. They hang with Barb, when they have nothing else to do. As it happens they weren't there either, so then I tried the lake. Finally getting to the waters edge, it was obvious they were there either.

Now this left only one option. They had more than likely done something very stupid, but entertaining and have gotten themselves in trouble with the big man himself. My girls are only ever in four places; the cabin, the kitchen, the lake, or in Arthur's office.

I make my way over to the main cabins where Arthur's office and see if my guess is right, which I'm very sure that it is. As I climb the stairs I know for certain that I have the right place, because as I'm coming up the steps and very tired looking Arthur Carlin comes down them.

"You have the girls don't you" I stated, hoping to sound as sorry as I feel. I know they mean no harm. Well most of the time they mean no harm, but they honestly are quite the troublesome lot and that's without my involvement.

"That I do." He sighed. I was gong to explain myself, but Mr C beat me to the punch. "Don't worry. The girls have already told me of yours and Spencer's absence. And it's perfectly fine; I know Spencer's a few pieces short of a full pie around this time." He smirked, and then made his way back into the cabin chuckling.

I'm actually still stood outside on the steps, trying to figure out what the hell a pie has to do with anything. Seriously some people are so stupid, though in Mr C's case I'd say that man lost his noodles way back. It would explain the offspring.

Not long after Arthur had gone in, the girl's came out talking to one another. And I can not believe the little shits dobbed me and Spencer in to her bloody dad of all people.

"I can't believe you told him about me and Spencer having sex!" I shrieked. And then there was silence.

"You guys had sex!?" Kyla screamed, way too loudly for my liking. I literally ran away from them and headed back to our cabin, the girls in hot pursuit. I was well and truly buggered. What I thought they knew, they apparently didn't till I opened my big trap.

I skidded to a stop outside my room door. Now is it safer for me to stay out here and face the endless questions, or go in there with Spencer is more than likely going to kill me for giving out such sensitive information? Hmmm yeah I think I'll just brave it out here, with the small demons.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Spencer!?" They all shouted together. Shit, bugger, fuck and titties. That had to have woken Spencer.

"Ashley P, you are in so much trouble!" Damn it, they woke the beast. The girls seemingly slipped away, out of sight. Honestly those girls have no loyalty.

"Thanks a lot." I grumbled, while turning the handle on the door, going in to face my fate.

Walking in I see Spencer pacing the room, looking to ware it thin and fall through. I make my way over to the small seat that sits by the window, I'll wait till Spencer's ready to let me have it. I might as well enjoy the view of the world while I'm at it.

"Ashley, where did you go?" Spencer asked, with surprising softness.

Where did I go? Where did I go when? Ugh why does everyone have to be so non-specific when they ask me questions, it would make my life easier if they just asked me this shit straight.

Let's start from the beginning, I woke up. Spencer was sleeping, so I left to find the girls. That must be it, either way I'm going to have to just give it go and take a guess.

"If you're referring to early, when I woke up then I went to find the girls because they weren't in the cabin. I would have woken you, but you looked pretty dead to the world." I explained.

Just from looking at Spencer's sunken shoulder I can see some thing is bothering her. Luckily she's close enough for me to reach out and pull her on to my lap, which pushed me deeper in to the chair. I run my fingers through her silky locks, my other hand holding her to me, making sure that she doesn't fall.

"What's wrong Hun?" I whispered against her temple, before placing a delicate kiss there.

"It's…it's just doing what we did earlier was a big step for me Ash. And when I woke up you were gone. I guess I just felt abandoned." She whimpered. Spencer buried her face in my neck, holding me tighter around my waist.

God damn it I'm so fucking stupid! How could I not have realised that? I'm not surprised my baby felt abandoned. I mean she took a big leap in experiences not long ago and I just up and left, leaving her to wake up alone. I should mentally beat the shit out of myself, because that was a shitty thing to do, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Oh Spence, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'd never hurt you on purpose, you know that right?" Oh god please let her know that. Spencer nodded weakly against my neck. I only held her tighter.

We stayed like that for over an hour, I was sure that Spencer had fallen asleep once or twice, but she soon woke up and placed the odd kiss on my neck every now and then. It was nice just sitting here, with my hopeful future sitting in my lap, literally.

And I think that she's also forgotten about my letting slip of our private 'activities'. Of course that is just wishful thinking.

"I haven't forgotten." Spencer stated. I swear this woman is frigging witch, especially when she does creepy shit like that. She's beautiful and amazingly talented, but a witch none the less.


	34. You can never have it all

Happy Campers 

Chapter 34 – You can never have it all

The mess hall – 3 ½ weeks in...

We're sat at our table; our plates staked high with our favourite breakfast foods. And in my case, I had food that just shouldn't be eaten together, but hell I've got a stomach of steel when it comes to my favourites.

The conversation on the table is non-existent, as we have learned that you have to eat your food, before some annoying interruption occurs. Well Spencer and I learnt the lesson; the girls were just doing it to get the food done their necks. They have some thing, where they time themselves, to see how long it takes them. They could be so gross sometimes.

Oh I managed to get Spencer's issues out in the open, well after we went another bump and grinding round; fully clothed of course. She's much more willing to spill, when she's in a state of euphoria. Apparently she gets a made wave of mood swings the week before she's due her monthly visit.

When I thought about how she got all hot and bothered with me that morning, I started wondering what she did when Aiden was around. I mean I know that there was no sex involved with the two, but that doesn't exclude the oral and shit.

So yeah I asked and she said that what happened that morning with us was the first time she's ever felt like that. She said that normally she just snaps and bitches everyone out, which would explain why Aiden had accused me of running away early that day. Stupid prick.

Looking down at my nearly empty plate, I see that I only have half of pancakes left. From the corner of my eye I can see that Spencer has a piece of crispy sausage just lying there on her plate; looking all lonely. In a flash my fork is piercing the juicy piece of pork and then shoving it in my mouth.

Moaning happily, I look up at Spencer. Her mouth is dropped, looking like she can't believe I had just stolen her sausage. Then it was my turn for my mouth to drop. Spencer growled and grabbed the rest of my pancake and shoves it in her mouth; whole might I add.

I turn to look down at my now empty plate, not quite sure what to do. Everything happened so damn fast...I was in shock. I mean she had actually stolen my pancake, the last bit as well. I know I robbed her of some sausage, but she still had some toast on her plate, I had that one bit of pancake. There are rules and she just broke the main one. Thou shalt not steal the last piece from thy neighbour's plate; I swear it's in the bible someplace!

"You two are so ridiculous" Madison snorted, her mouth filled with whatever it was she was chewing. So gross, she is so lucky she's over that side of the table. I would have given her a flick on beak for speaking with her mouth full. It's just rude.

"Agreed" The other's chime in, Spencer starts whining about how I started it and then something about how she was saving that sausage for last.

"You have no respect for your superiors Ashley!" Spencer grumbled. Oooo I see how this is going to go, she's going to pull this superior crap again. No freaking way!

"May I remind you Princess that we are equals now? I'm a leader too now." I say smugly thinking I've shut her up, but hell you know drill by now.

"Nuh uh, your CO-leader. Got to walk before you can run Sweetie" Spencer says, sweetly. And I hate to say this, but I actually pouted. She just shot me down mid-flight and then clipped my wings, so cruel.

"Ok kids, that is enough. You know its all fun and games, till some one gets slap in the face." Evelyn jumps in.

"That's not how the saying goes." Katie pointed out. Then they both start bickering, so Spencer and I start bickering again and not long after Kyla and Madison start, but I think they were doing it just for heck of doing it.

After nearly 10minutes of this nonsense, I remember something that I was meant to tell Spencer. And by total accident I blurted it out that Arthur knew Spencer was gay, during our argument, which made the whole table go silent. Thankfully only our table heard.

"W-what?!" she spluttered. She looked around the hall, checking each table out. When she reached the head table where her dad and barb sat she blushed deeply. All her dad was doing was smiling and waving to our table. "Did you tell him?" she asked quietly, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I would never do that Spencer, not unless you were ready for that and had given me the ok to do so. He said he had known for awhile and that he was waiting for you to come out to him on your own. He said he would always love, no matter what Spencer. You're lucky to have a dad like him." I replied.

Spencer nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. When she looked up at me she was smiling brightly, she then surprised me by leaning over and hugging me tightly. "I'm going to tell him today." She whispered. You could probably guess that I was grinning like a dork.

She pulls back and gets up from her seat. She walks over to her fathers table, I watch as Spencer leans down to whisper into her dad's ear. I don't know what she said, but what ever it was made Arthur one happy man. He jumped smiling and pulled her into what looked like one hell of bear hug. The look on Spencer's face actually made me a little jealous for a second; I'd do anything for my dad to love me half as much as Arthur loved Spencer.

Once their father daughter moment is over Spencer comes trotting back over to me and girls. I can honestly say that I've never seen her smile that brightly before.

"Wow I can not believe how much lighter I feel after that." Spencer sighed, happily. I'm guess she just told her dad the big news, well big to her anyway. Papa Carlin already knew, but I guess it makes everything that much more real, when it's officially put out there.

"What did you tell him?" Kyla inquired, being nosey as usual.

"I just told him I was in love with Ashley." Spencer replied as if it was an everyday thing.

The apple juice I was just about to swallow went squirting all over Evelyn who looked at me then herself, with a face of complete shock and disgust.

"You didn't just spit on me!?" She shrieked. Katie grabbed her napkin and began to dry her girlfriend off, mumbling something to the lanky model. Eve continued to go off on one at me, but my attention was firmly on the blonde next to me.

"You're what?" I asked, stunned. I know she said she loved me, but I don't recall her ever saying she was 'in' love with me. This is so much bigger than just love. Like I love Madi and the girls, but I'm not in love with them.

"I'm in love with you Ash. I thought it was obvious and I'm pretty sure we've been over this." She replied, quietly. Suddenly she's all shy and unsure of herself.

Wow, I mean wow. This is really happening isn't it...should I say it back, or what. I mean I don't want to say it back and then have her think it that I'm only saying because she's said it. Then again I don't want to her to think that I'm not in love with her if I don't say it back straight away.

I know and you know I love her, but does she know just how much deeper my love goes.

I ended up not saying anything I just jumped on her and kissed her. Right there in the mess hall filled with campers, councillors and let's not forget the camps staff.

It is quite possible that I had just made a very bad decision. I would say it was a mistake, but kissing Spencer will never be a mistake in my book.

* * *

**Hey so yeah I'm sorry this took so long. I have no idea where this story is going, which is why its going to ended soon. I'll finish it, I can promise you that much. And I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter, its because I just think of any ideas to keep it interesting. I'll try to make the last few longer. Well I hope you liked the little bit I did. Reviews please and thank you.**

**P.S. thank you to those who are constant reviewers. Much love x**


	35. Somebody save me

Happy Campers

Chapter 35 – Somebody save me

The world around us didn't make a sound, even the birds outside have become silent. The only importance to me right now was the soft lips I held against my own. We weren't lip locked or anything, our lips were just touching.

Next thing I know I was being forcefully moved away from my blondes lips, with a more than necessary use of strength. Before I even looked up I knew who it was, it had o have been Aiden. Only he would have had the stupidity to do that.

And yes there he stood, proudly defending Spencer against something that I don't think she see's as a threat. My eyes immediately seek out Spencer, she was looking wide eyed and her mouth was trying to form words, but it just wasn't happening for her.

I looked back up at Aiden's glaring face. Then my eyes swept through the hall, every person in that room was watching with keen interest. More than likely they were waiting for a fight to break out; all teenagers love a good fight...little bastards.

I have no idea what I was thinking kissing Spencer in such a crowded area, especially as she has only just told her dad about us. My impulsiveness is going to be my down fall one of these days. Of all the people watching this little show, only eight of them really know what was going on. Six know all the details, while the other two only know the basics.

Stepping backwards I moved to out some distance between myself and an extremely pissed Aiden. He moved a step closer for every step back I took. I was a tiny bit worried about the out come of this. Spencer and I hadn't really discussed what we were going to do when people knew about us.

Well from the look on Aiden's face, I'd say that he doesn't know about us even after the kiss we shared in front of the whole camp. I can see that the blame is going to be solely placed upon me.

"What in hell do you think your doing, kissing my Spencer?" he growled. He was really getting way to close for my comfort. He was merely a few inches from touching my nose with his. I continued to back up till my back met the wall, and that is when I really started to panic. I had a zero chance of escape and he was getting angrier is seemed.

His huge frame was tensed and his hands were curling and then uncurling every few seconds.

"How dare you try to spread your...your filth on to innocents like Spencer. You are disgusting." He snarled. I swallowed hard; this was going to get out of hand.

A part of me was wishing that Spencer would save me from a probable painful experience, but then another part of me didn't want her in harms way. I would gladly take the pain as long as Spencer remained safe.

"She's not yours anymore Aiden. She dumped you remember." I say, shakily. I'm trying to bring my confidence back up to the surface, but I'm only managing to pull up enough to stutter a few words.

I felt it before I even saw it. One swift upper cut into my gut knocked the wind right out of me. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. The pain was unbelievable. The one though going through my mind was 'why was nobody helping me'. The only reasoning I had was that they were in shock of it all, but that didn't help me any.

Aiden managed to land another hit, this time between the shoulders, knocking me down to me knees. That was when I heard her.

"Aiden, Stop it! Stop, Aiden!" she screamed. A few more fists were thrown, most of them hitting my face, but my arms were also targeted. And then it all stopped.

Cracking my eyes open I saw a blonde blur laying into Aiden's downed body. For a second I thought that Spencer was defending me, but when that blonde blur came in to focus.

Glen. Glen Carlin was my saviour. He leant over me and lifted me up into his arms, like I was nothing. I surprised myself by wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. I could feel the breeze get stronger as he moved, so I could tell that we had left the mess hall.

"Are you okay Ashley?" he asked gently, holding me tighter to him. This was definitely a side to the older Carlin that I had never seen, but was very happy to have it shown for my benefit.

"Thank you." I replied while nodding my head. I wasn't ok, but I felt strange. I was still in pain, but I felt better with Glen around me. I was usually repulsed when the blonde boy was in the same room as me, but now I'm in his arms and I'm only feeling safe and secure.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse ok." He said. I don't think he was really asking, I have a feeling that I would be going to see the nurse whether I wanted to or not. He is so much like Spencer, but so different at the same time.

Speaking of my girlfriend, where the hell is she?

"Where's Spencer?" I asked, twisting around in his arms, looking for her. Surely she would have followed to make sure I was ok. I mean if you love someone like she said she did then she must be close by my side, but looking around I can't see her anywhere.

"She was giving Aiden a taste of his own medicine after I had knocked him down. She told me to take you away from there." He replied.

Wait so that blonde blur was Spencer? I could have sworn it was Glen, but then I could have been mistaken, since everything appeared to be a blur at the time. So Spencer was the blur...wow I hope she's okay.

I started to drift off to sleep after that thought, my body was being forced into sleep. And I was powerless to resist. I was officially K.O.

~*~

I woke to a hand stroking my hair softly, and another hand caressing my cheek. I groaned a little, not wanting to wake up, knowing that the moment I'm fully conscious the pain will come. And I'm quite happy with out it.

From the gently whispering in my ear I know I had to wake up, just to assure the voice, who I had identified as the only person I wanted to see at this time, that I was ok. I could hear the faint trembling in her words, even though she was trying to stay calm.

"I'm good baby." I breathe. A burst of pain shoots through my jaw, I remembered that smack in the face very well. It was like Aiden knew the exact location of where was most sensitive. He caught me right on the joint of my jaw, thankfully it's not broken. It's painful, but not that painful.

"Ashley! I'm so sorry; I should have got involved sooner. Please forgive me, it all happened so fast. Are you okay? Do you hurt any where? Do you need any thing?" Spencer fired of questions, one after the other. I would have laughed, but that would mean moving my jaw and I've learnt my lesson from that one.

I shake my head slowly. I don't need anything. I only need Spencer.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to f-forgive me. It okay I understand." She snivelled. Against my better judgement I whipped my head over to face her. She was sitting on a small chair at my bed side; her hands in her lap, as single tears fell from time to time, splattering on her bloody knuckles.

"Spencer" I said, but quickly followed by my hissing in pain, but I clench my jaw and continue. "There's nothing to forgive, I love you more than anything Spencer Carlin. It's only a few bumps and bruises anyway, no biggie." I smile a little, hoping she stops crying.

Carefully I put my hand on top of hers; I pick it up and bring it towards my mouth. I kiss each ripped knuckle with care. I never thought Spencer would hit someone, especially enough to damage her own hands. There is the warm feeling erupting inside of me, at the thought of Spencer defending me with such passion.

"Help a girl up would you?" I ask. I've figured that if I don't move my jaw then it won't hurt. It just means that I'm going to be talking though my teeth.

Spencer laughs as she stands to help me to an upright position. I can then stand up by myself. And the first thing I do is motion for Spencer to take my shirt off. Its okay as it would seem that at some point I was put in my own bed, in the Pacific's cabin.

A blush makes it way over Spencer's cheeks, which makes her look utterly adorable by the way. She takes her time pulling my shirt up, I know she's just taking in the exposed flesh, which I'm willing to bet my inheritance, has a few bruises on them.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but from the dark sky I'd say I've slept through dinner. With my top finally off and lying on the bed, I look down to inspect the damage. It would seem as if the nurse has bandaged me up. I look over to Spencer for an explanation.

"Lorrie put some balm on the bandage, it's meant to reduce the bruising. When she takes it off, it should be as if they were never there. Your jaw will be ok in a few days. She prescribed some herbal tea to help with the pain." Spencer then pointed over to bed side where a steaming cup of green looking tea sat.

Sighing I move towards Spencer and wrap my arms loosely around her shoulders, tucking my face into her neck, breathing her in. This was definitely my sanctuary, no one can touch me now, and well that's what it feels like. Spencer's arms are gently placed around my waist, balancing on my hips.

"I won't let any one hurt you ever again. I promise." She whispered against my hair.

"I love you Spencer." I say as my reply. Why can't things ever be simple? I just know this isn't the end of it all. And then I said something that I never thought I'd say, not until the end.

"I want to go home."


	36. 36 I'm gonna marry her someday

Happy Campers

Chapter 36 – I'm gonna marry her someday

"Wait...what?" Spencer asked, pulling away from our embrace to hold me at arms length. Her face was scrunched up in confusion; then again she has every right to be confused, since I did just kind of blurt it out.

Damn it, why did I even say I wanted to go home? I mean I do want to go home at some point, but I have every intention of taking Spencer home with me, after I've kicked her royal witchness out of the house of course.

Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I don't plan on going home just yet. I mean I still have to ask Spencer how she feels about coming with me first. I would love to assume that she would just jump at the chance, but we haven't been together for that long, she might think I'm moving to fast.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Spencer whimpered. She couldn't even look at me right now.

"No! God no, Spencer this isn't me trying to break up with you. It just that...well I know your dad offered me that job here and I appreciate it I really do, but living here all the time, it just isn't for me. What I'm trying to say Spence, is that I've just turned 18 okay. And I want to go to college and build a career and a whole new life for myself and I can't do that if I stay here." I explained. I hope this is coming out the right way.

"I wouldn't have held you back from that Ashley." She snapped. Gone is the hurt, now here comes the anger. I think I really better explain this all, before it gets out of hand...I just don't know how.

"I know that Spencer, I was actually hoping that you would consider I don't know, coming with me? Back to L.A I mean." I say looking sheepishly at the floor, this is it. It's now or never. This is where Spencer decides whether she wants to be with me outside of the camp or whether she decides that what happened between us was a summer fling.

Meanwhile...

Madison had called a group meeting after the unfortunate mishap that had involved Ashley and Aiden. Something had to be done about him, if he had this kind of attitude and temper towards those who had a different persuasion, then we was clearly not fit to work with the children that came to the camp.

There was a lot of talk before Madison took over, shushing the other so that they could get on with the meeting. The gossip between the three was driving her mad. It was incredible how quickly rumours spread, even when over half of the camps occupants were there to witness the events themselves.

"We need to talk to the big man." Madison announced, interrupting the group from start a new round of gossip. Now normally the young Latina would be at the front of the gossiping group, but her weird connection with Ashley made everything hit home harder than most thing.

With a round of nods the girls set off in search of Arthur. He was of course in his office dealing with Aiden. A lot of shouting and fists pounding on desks could be heard, as the girls waited outside his office. They winced when Arthur's already booming voice got louder and if possible angrier.

Behind the door...

"What could you possibly have been thinking, attacking Ashley?! And what's worse is that you did such a thing in front of young children!" His words vibrated through the office cabin. "You are finished here Aiden, do you understand me. You are no longer welcome at the Camp, pack you're things. I shall be taking over your group." Arthur then motioned for Aiden to leave.

As the sulking Aiden stood he dropped his head in shame. It had all just sunk in what he had done. Not only had he ruined any chances of getting Spencer back, but he had also lost his home. The ice pack that he was holding over his cheek dropped to the floor, he then turned and left the office.

When Arthur's door opened, the girls jumped to their feet. They watched as a beaten and watery eyed Aiden stepped out, they each glared and shook their heads. He looked down at his feet, and then dragged his feet out the door.

The boss man himself then walked out of his office, looking more worn out than ever. Looking up he saw the four girls that were regulars to his office. Sighing tiredly, he approached them.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, ladies?" He asked.

"We just wanted to know what was going to happen to Aiden." Kyla replied. Arthur laughed a little, while shaking his head.

"You are a nosey bunch." He chuckled, the stress of the day was lifting somewhat.

"Well yeah, but Ashley is like our sister and we just wanted to make sure she was going to get some form of justice; especially since she is refusing to press charges against him." Katie mumbled. Evelyn wrapped her arms around the shorter girls shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"Its okay girls, Mr Dennison is no longer welcomed here. Now back to your cabin and clean up, there is a surprise inspection later tonight." He winked and went back into his office. The girls were quick to head back to their cabin.

~*~

Spencer has been standing in front of me for nearly 6 minutes, just staring, open mouthed and eyes wide. I can only wait for so long before I decided that her reaction is a negative, so she really needs to squash my fear and answer.

"I-I don't even know what to say Ashley." She stuttered. I sighed lowering my eyes back to my fidgeting hands, tears threatening to go over board. "I would love nothing more than to go with you Ashley, I'd follow you anywhere. I mean I know we haven't been together long, but I can really see a future for the two of us...together." She finished smiling widely.

Of course the tears that wanted to fall were now falling rapidly; thankfully for a whole other reason. I don't think I can even describe how happy I am right now. I seriously though she was going to say that she couldn't leave her family and join me in L.A.

I think I would have died if everything ended here. We have gone through quite a bit and I'm just not ready to let Spencer out of my life, well not without a fight anyway, which I think I've already proved. I have the injuries to back that up.

"So you'll come back to L.A. with me?" I ask. Must always double check, I don't take surprises very well, so I don't want to assume anything. I want the words to leave Spencer's lips.

"Yes Ashley. When camp ends, I will come with you back to L.A." I was on the blonde in seconds. I had jumped her so suddenly that I had caused her to lose her balance, and we oh so conveniently landed on our join beds.

I lay so that my lower half covered Spencer, but I still supported my weight with my arms. This was a moment that I didn't want to ruin.

"I love you so much Ashley." Spencer murmured against my neck, where her lips littered kisses; making my heart beat pick up to a ridiculous pace. Her hands ran down my sides and up my back. "I want you. So much" Her hands started to get grabby.

My resolve it most definitely starting to crumble, and Spencer wanted to wait till her wedding night, but she is really making this hard for me.

"Spencer, you're making this waiting thing really hard." I groan.

"Ashley, I can't wait anymore. I need this, I need you." She whispered, sending shivers down my spine. The little hairs on my neck stood up, the anticipation of it all was really turning me on.

Our lips were crushing together in every angle possible, our sounds mingled together in perfect sync. It was like something out of the movies, except with more passion and desire. Granted there were no candles lit or anything spectacular, but it being just us together was what made it perfect.

Everybody gets themselves so obsessed with the scenery that they forget what really matters. I mean I get that it shows that you care and made an effort, but does all that really matter when you're with the person you know your going to spend your life with.

And I know this is the girl I'm going to marry someday...someday soon. And that's exactly what I tell her. Spencer smiles, her eyes filled with emotion; all good. Then we practically fall together.

"Spencer, are you positive you want this?" I ask, it's like I've said before I don't Spencer to ever regret anything involving me.

"Ashley, don't make me ask twice." She growled, pulling me down, back into a fiery kiss. Wow she really wants this, and I do believe 'The Beast' is back, and it's about to make me one very happy camper.

The End.

* * *

**I'm aware this took a daft amount of time to be written, but I just couldn't get it right so I kept deleting it and starting over. I wanted it to end decently, hopefully I have achieved that. Anyhow this is the last update from me. I've re-enrolled into college, going to continue my course, so my time will have to be spent on that. I just wanted to thank those of you who have stuck with my stories, even with my long breaks in between each update. I have enjoyed writing for you. I may show up at some point with a one-shot, well I hope so. Anyway thanks again, goodbye and enjoy.**


End file.
